


A Warriors Grit

by Cerberus_Spectre



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU-No Superheros, Aliens and Metahuman's still exist, BAMF Kara Zor-El, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, I'm Not Ashamed, Kalex BroTP, Kara GP, Love Triangle, Polyamory, Some angst, SuperLane BroTP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Spectre/pseuds/Cerberus_Spectre
Summary: Cat and Lena Grant-Luthor are the most powerful women in National City, and rank no. two on the all time richest in the world. They've been with each other for years, carrying one another through thick and thin. Now they are both bored and feel as if something is lacking in their lives.They decided to invest in their very own alien, purchasing her from the Fort Rozz black market so that they could participate in Roulette's Extreme CTF (Capture The Flag). Cat and Lena only meant for it to be as a form of entertainment to cure their boredom and bring a little excitement to their marriage and their lives.And it did, but what happens next is not what they had in mind.I'm always writing stuff no one asks for, but ya didn't know ya needed it until you read it. >:]The rules of the game? Don't die.





	1. Kara Zor-El

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supergirl or any other comic book character or location.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

It was no secret that Cat Grant, the Queen of all Media, was tough as nails. She married a Luthor after all, the last living Luthor. She's torn down celebrities with a few well placed words, torn down politicians with cold hard facts and some unflattering pictures. She's exposed government officials on live television. She had enemies on all corners of the planet, but she never faltered. Never backed down from the truth that needed to be exposed.

But there was one area of media that she did not control, could not ever control, which was what landed them in her and her wife, Lena, into the predicament they’ve currently found themselves in now. Sitting side by side in an ungodly space shuttle.

She and Lena had all the money in the world, the means to do whatever they wanted ( a fact they took advantage of every now and then. They loved their work too much to leave it behind for too long). But they grew bored, not with their work lives. Their work kept them on their toes enough to never become bored, but it was their personal lives that has become bland. Too routine and slow. They'd talked about this, extensively, the pros and the cons, but now that they were on their way to do this...thing they agreed to do together. Cat was nervous, and she knew Lena was too but just like Cat, the brunette was content to pretend that she wasn't.

There were others on the shuttle, unknown faces that Cat could care less about, but given the prices of their tickets, they had to have been wealthy enough to earn their spot on the shuttle. Cat shifted in her seat and pulled out her phone to check her emails, only to remember...they didn’t have signal in space. At least not on their phone plan...something she'd have to look into later on.

Cat jumped when her wife placed a hand on her thigh, and Lena squeezed the limb reassuringly, “We're almost there...are you ready, darling?”

The Media Queen nodded, “Of course, why wouldn't I be?”

“You've been playing with your necklace since we've taken off,” Lena leaned forward, to avoid being heard by the other passengers, “It's not too late to back out, Cat.”

Cat shook her head, exhaling deeply, “Let's just...see what our options are before we move to phase two. We're just window shopping, right?”

Lena nodded, eyes still roaming over her wife's face, “Cat-”

“ _ Alright, ladies and gentlemen. We are ten minutes away from Fort Rozz. Fasten your harnesses and we will be landing shortly.” _

Lena squeezed Cat's thigh one more time before slowly removing her hand to buckle her harness and settle more comfortably in her seat as the carrier began to shake slightly on their descent.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

“ _ They may not be human's...well, not all of them, but it sounds a hell of a lot like slavery to me.” Cat argued as she stood at the kitchen sink rinsing off their dinner plates with her back to her wife who was sitting at the kitchen counter. _

_ Lena continued to nurse her last glass of wine while scrolling through her phone on various search engines to counter her lovers protests, “Cat, it's not like we're going to be buying them and holding them against their will. It's physically impossible for us to do that.” _

“ _ Then what is it then, Lena? Please, enlighten me.” Cat tossed aside the towel she used to dry her hands as she turned to lean back on the counter, arms folded across her chest. _

_ Lena paused, eyes darting to Cat's unimpressed gaze. She knew that tone, and she knew the blonde had just become prickly and she would need to tread carefully with their conversation. The brunette set aside her phone and her downed the rest of her wine gracefully, “The laws against aliens permitted to residing on Earth are strict, and ...with my brothers alien detection device we both know that it's impossible for them to hide amongst humans without being discovered and killed. Right?” _

_ Cat waved her hand carelessly, “Yes, honey, I know. I wrote the piece remember? Please, get to the point.” _

_ Lena rolled her eyes at her wife's impatience but smiled anyway, “The aliens on the Fort Rozz market won't be held against their will, they'll be under contract.” _

“ _ That makes everything so much better. It's still a form of slavery.” _

“ _ Some of them don't have a home or a family to go back to, Cat. They're just looking for a home and a purpose. They are offering themselves up willingly. What's the harm in trying, baby?” _

“ _ And what if they’re some sort of murderous criminal that's looking for a way in and kills us in our sleep?” _

“ _ It's a risk, yes, but the DEO does a full background check on who get's placed on the market. I mean that and some other things that aren’t disclosed but it's been six years and not one incident has happened.” _

“ _ Yet.” Cat countered, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Yet, and what if we're that 'yet'. What if we're the lucky couple that purchases the bad seed? Then what?” _

_ Lena didn’t have an answer, it was a risk she was willingly to take but she knew that telling her wife that would be a horrible thing to do, and that would be the end to any conversation about this at all. Lena eased her way off the barstool and came around the counter to stand in front of the shorter woman, placing her hands on her hips. “How about this...how about we just go window shopping and play it by ear?” _

_ Cat raised an eyebrow, “Play it by ear? Do I look like a woman who plays  _ anything  _ by ear?” _

“ _ Cat...” _

“ _ Fine. But if I say we stop, we stop. Got it?” _

“ _ Mmm,” Lena leaned forward and down slightly to kiss Cat's pouty lips softly, “So bossy...deal.” _

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Cat expected a grimy, unwashed space station (there were no online pictures of Fort Rozz's interior). It was anything but, it was spotless. The air was crisp and clean, not a stench could be detected and it was fascinating but pleasant. The walls were empty, but it had windows to see outside into space and it was quite simply breathtaking.

The space station was damn near empty except for a few DEO guards with large specialized weapons in their hands and strapped somewhere on their person. The seriousness of the situation came crashing down like a huge tidal wave, as if Cat didn’t already know but being in the reality of the situation and not in the safety of her kitchen of her ranch house. Made her heart pound harder than it was before.

Standing a few feet ahead of the group were two soldiers. One was a dark skinned male around six foot and wearing black military fatigues and the other was also a male with short cropped blonde hair. The taller man stepped forward, dark eyes cold as ice and his small smile even worse.

“My name is Hank Henshaw, Director of this space station and I would like to welcome you and assure you that you are safe as you can possibly be in my care.” he paused, waiting for his words to sink in for a few seconds before continuing, “Mrs. Grant-Luthor, and Mrs. Grant-Luthor will you two please come with me?”

Lena and Cat glanced at each other before stepping forward before another man came forward, a man they both recognized as the ever annoying Maxwell Lord, “Wait, why do they get special treatment?”

The man looked at the two women, then back to Maxwell and smiled once again, “Enjoy your trip sir. Ladies...” he stepped aside and allowed them to walk ahead of him, and they did not look back or speak until they were gently guided into an airlift that was guarded by two soldiers.

“Where are you taking us, Director Henshaw?” Lena asked, sounding confident and not all nervous as she was feeling.

“The questionnaire you filled out prior to buying your tickets, do you remember?”

“Yes.”

“We use that to profile the right candidates for you, they're prepared and ready for your arrival. Since you want to use your purchase in the Roulette games, so we picked the best top twenty prospects ranged from your lowest price to your highest.”

“Thank you, Director Henshaw. This experience is turning out far better than I had ever thought it would be,” Cat commented drily, not bothering to remove her sunglasses, “On paper. Please stop talking and show us your top  _ ten. _ ”

Director Henshaw shut his mouth and nodded, stepping off as the doors opened. Fort Rozz has had some very rich clients through their halls before, but none of them were trillionaires. Of course, cat Grant and Lena Luthor were billionaires...separately, but together? With old money from their families adding to their finances. Hank Henshaw made sure he would close this deal,  _ personally. _

The sound of their high heels echoed on the bare black metallic walls as they followed him down an exceptionally large hallway until he stopped suddenly. To their right was a display with glass stretching from the floor to the ceiling and just beyond that glass was a creature that resembled a porcupine on two legs. Standing on a black platform with red velvet walls surrounding him...her... _ it.  _ They immediately dismissed the creature and Henshaw was quick to move on. Confident that his next showcase would impress them but he was absolutely wrong in his assessment.

Cat and Lena were notoriously picky women, and any hope of seeing them as potential clients was dwindling as he neared his final vitrine. He had been hoping to avoid showing the young woman but seeing as he had no real choice, he stopped and opened the curtain anyway. And for the first time since he started his personal tour, Cat and Lena showed a hint of interest. More than a hint, Cat removed her sunglasses and edged closer to the glass.

Standing before them, half naked was a woman, well an alien that looked like a young (human) woman (more human than the others they’ve been showed). She had long blonde hair that almost looked golden and tad bit darker at the roots. Waves of hair that cascaded past her shoulders and over her small breasts that was covered by the generic gray sports bra. Her eyes were a pale blue, but they held so much knowledge and wisdom, it was as if she was much older than she looked. But Cat remembered what Lena told her...that some of the aliens were orphans of the galaxy, the last of their kind.

The alien stood around five foot eight or nine, neither CEO could be sure. But she had the physique of goddess. She was toned, but not overly so to be overwhelming. Her hidden strength coiled tight beneath her skin was subtle but it was the way she carried herself that gave her away. She was observing them just as much as they were her. And Cat forced away the blush when her eyes traveled down, and noticed why the woman's briefs were hanging low on her waist.

Hank cleared his throat, “This is Kara Zor-El, the last female Kryptonian in the galaxy.”

“Kryptonian? But I thought Lois had the last one?” Lena asked, confused while Cat just grunted and rolled her eyes at the mention of her nemesis, eyes still on the alien behind the glass who was still watching her.

Hank shook his head, “No ma’am, Ms. Lane may have the last male Kryptonian but I assure you that she did not purchase him from us. He landed on Earth and was hidden before we could find him. He's more human than Kryptonian, but Kara Zor-El? She's a true Kryptonian to the soul.”

“Can she hear us?”

Hank shook his head, “No, the room is lined with lead. She's deaf for now.”

Cat tore her eyes from the female Kryptonian, and met her wife's curious gaze. They both had a silent conversation, until Lena turned back to Hank, “Tell us more about this...Kara Zor-El. Is she dangerous?”

“Kara is mild-mannered, she did not require much instruction when she arrived. Her pod was nearly destroyed when we found her and she was in a coma for...who knows how long.” Hank cleared his throat, and continued on, “She woke up three months ago, and she speaks a number of languages English being one of them. From my understanding, she's highly intelligent. She has a mind for science, but she's tough.”

“How do you know how tough she is?” Cat asked, eyebrows furrowed, “And how do you know all of this about her?”

Hank shifted a bit uncomfortably under the tiny woman's scrutinizing gaze, “It's our job to know every and anything about the beings we're presenting.”

Lena nodded, but Cat wasn't satisfied, “How do you know how tough she is?”

“We challenge them against each other to keep them active and to ensure that we categorize them appropriately. Kara is our toughest, and smartest fighter that we have. There are others here that are stronger than her, older and wiser, but...she's proven herself time and time again.”

Cat hummed, but she was far from impressed. Lena reached out to take her hand, holding it tight, “If...and it's a big  _ if,  _ Director Henshaw, how will we be able to ensure total security with her? Just in case things go south.”

“We will provide you a small shipment of Kryptonite crystals to do with as you please to restrain her. We will also provide a specialized collar and a pair of handcuffs. It's her only weakness, and lead also dulls her senses. We will be able to provide two hundred pounds of lead or more if you want, ma’am.”

“Are her abilities the same as Lois' Kryptonian?”

“Yes, but better.” Hank shared Cat's smug smirk, “As I've said, he's not a true Kryptonian...she is.”

“How would we go about caring for her?” Cat inquired, eyes drawn to the blonde behind the glass who was now sitting Indian style and hovering in the air.

Hank clasped his hands behind his back, trying and failing to look casual, “On a normal day, she needs to consume around ten or fifteen thousand calories. A day, but if she's extremely active, she needs twenty-five to thirty thousand calories. It doesn’t matter what it is, so long as it is cooked.”

Lena scoffed, rolling her eyes, “Yes, because we would think serving raw meat was perfectly acceptable.”

Hank didn’t bother correcting the brunette that some aliens could only eat raw food, he just nodded curtly in apology, “Right, well-”

“How much?” Lena asked, then clarified, “If we were to purchase her today, how much?”

“As of right now, Kara Zor-El has a price of one point three billion.”

Cat raised an eyebrow, “That's a steep price, Director.”

“She's the last pure blood Kryptonian in the entire galaxy, she's the heir of the House of El.” he stated confidently, “She's the Champion of Champions that we have here. And we will be sending two of our best Agents for extra insurance and training purposes. That's the lowest we will go on the price, Mrs. Grant-Luthor.”

Lena squeezed Cat's hand, “Please excuse us a moment.”

Hank nodded and stayed near Kara as the two women moved away towards a window. Lena worried her bottom lip, trying and failing to keep the excitement at bay, “Well?”

Cat sighed loudly, “I'm still not a hundred percent on board with this but I am eager to see the look on Lois' face when she see's that we have the better Kryptonian.”

Lena rocked back on her heels, the equivalent of her bouncing for joy in public but Cat could see the nerd in her wife coming out—she saw it peeking through the cracks when Henshaw mentioned that the alien...that  _ Kara  _ had a knack for science. “Are you sure, Cat? I don't want to do this without you and-”

“I'm sure, sweetheart, I promise I am sure. I'm quite nervous about all of this, but I'm with you Lena.” Cat glanced back to Henshaw and the girl. She wanted to suggest that they wait, but she didn’t want someone else to come in and swoop Kara up from beneath them. Cat knew a goldmine when she saw one, and she was looking at one now. She could deal with her reservations on the fly if it would make her happy, and Cat would do anything to make Lena happy. And she wasn't lying about taking Lois Lane down a few notches...or completely. And it had nothing to do with the fact that she was disgusted with the DEO's treatment of their...guests. They couldn't exactly be called prisoners, since they were there voluntarily.

After one last check in, Lena caught Henshaw's eye and nodded curtly. The man genuinely smiled for the first time since he has introduced himself to them. Cat moved away from the window to go negotiate with Henshaw, to wrangle more details out of him while Lena looked out to the stars. Knowing that there was more life forms out there than she could possibly imagine, and knowing that she was about to possess one of, if not  _ the  _ most powerful one of them all. She edged back towards the glass and pressed her hand against it, curious to see what the Kryptonian would do.

Kara stared at the brunette's hand for a few seconds, then back to Lena's green eyes then to her hand once more before allowing her bare feet to touch the plush red carpet and held up her own hand to the glass. Right where Lena's was, the she smiled. It was so beautiful and radiant. So real and oh so curious, that Cat knew right then, that their lives were about to get more interesting.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**


	2. Welcome To Your New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is what you would call a filler chapter. The response to this was awesome, thank you!!

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

The Grant-Luthor residence was more than magnificent. It featured more than three times in multiple magazines, nothing personal of course. Cat would never allow that, it was all aerial but regardless it was a literal dream come true. The two mile long driveway that lead straight to the circular driveway with a fountain in the center of it, right in front of their three story colonial style mansion with a two story parking garage a mile or so from the house off to the right. There was a luxury pool in the behind the house (and a heated forty-five foot pool inside of the house as well, in the basement) and just behind the mansion was a one story home. A one story home that had three bedrooms, a fully loaded kitchen, living room, dining room and a game room.

But Lena would simply call that a 'pool house'. Just five miles across their property, to the left of their mansion was their tennis courts, and the basketball court (not that they ever really used the latter), there was also a track there. Further onto the property was something else very curious and spectacular. Something that would further distance the couple from the public and their fellow wealthy comrades. Simply because Cat was tired of driving to the airport and dealing with the unsanitary public flights. Even the CatCo jet wasn't satisfactory any more.

So for her birthday, Lena hired contractors to build a six thousand foot long private runway near the edge of their property, and had them use black concrete and build an actual hangar for their private jets. Their underground tunnels to each property wasn't public knowledge. The rest of their acres was filled with horses and cows and the occasional sheep. Now, they’ve recently added a new development to their land—a gym the size of a small warehouse. Just by the airstrip, with a perfect view of the ocean and a portion of the beach that they owned.

The public could imagine what was actually inside of their home, between Cat and Lena, it was a toss up. It was the most expensive home ever built in the state of California...in the country period. It almost made Alex Danvers wish she was an alien, an alien like Kara Zor-El so she could get pampered and live in a fairytale land like this.

It's been two weeks since the Grant-Luthor's purchased the Kryptonian, and today was the day that Kara was going to be brought down to Earth to her new home. While Alex has been with the Grant-Luthor's for the past few weeks, overseeing that the 'Pool house' (Alex scoffed) was lined with lead and Kryptonian proof since it was where Kara would be living. And if anyone asked, it was far better than the shacks the other purchased aliens were living in. Alex was damn lucky to be assigned as one of Kara's handlers.

She had been making sure that the punching bags, leather and metal alike, were set up correctly. That the cosmic treadmill 2.0 was assembled without problems. And while Alex was making sure everything was ready for them on Earth, her partner, Lucy Lane, remained on Fort Rozz with Kara to make sure things ran smoothly.

Agent Danvers checked her watch as she plopped down on the plush sofa, and turned on the TV. They'd be staying in the pool house with Kara, and she would be lying if she said this wasn't nice. Alex could totally get used to this.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Lena Luthor was not happy, and Hank Henshaw was sweating bullets. Kara Zor-El stood in the corner of the Director's office next to one of her trainers, Agent Lane. She looked between the Director of the DEO and the main man in charge of Fort Rozz to her new Mistress curiously, she was pleased to know that neither of her Mistresses were weak. They were strong women, and proud and Kara could tell they worked hard to meet their wants and needs. Sweat, blood and tears...she knew kindred spirits when she met them, and she would happily bow to their hard earned will. Which is why she did not put up much of a fight, or react outwardly when the tiny woman,  _ Cat,  _ took her jaw firmly and brought her down to eye level, turning her head to the right. Kara could have stopped her, of course, it was just a silly bruise—and it was already fading. If they were really concerned, they should see the fool that hit her.  _ He's dead. _

Lena looked back to Henshaw, scowl firmly set, “When we purchased her for one point three billion two weeks ago, she became  _ ours.  _ I fully expected her to be well taken care of until she was ready to come home with us, Director Henshaw. That bruise on her face—”

“ Will completely disappear before you arrive back on Earth.” Hank interrupted, unwisely, “It was simply misunderstanding with one of the other aliens.”

“ If it makes you feel any better, Mistress, the Tamaranian is dead.” Kara said softly, so softly that Lena almost missed it but Cat heard it since she was standing directly in front of Kara. She let go of Kara's jaw, and the blonde straightened her back once more and Lucy just couldn't wait to tell her partner about Henshaw shaking in his boots.

“ And where are her clothes? Why is she still half naked, Director?”

“ If you wanted her dressed, Mrs. Grant-Luthor, then you should have sent clothing. I would have made proper arrangements.”

Lena scoffed at Hank, and took Kara's documents off of his desk. “I expected far better. My mistake.” she stormed out of Hank's office, and Lucy wondered how she turned so sharply without twisting her ankle on those skinny heels she was wearing. Cat didn’t spare Henshaw a second glance as she followed her wife out of the office. Agent Lane bowed her head to hide her smirk and lead Kara out into the corridor behind her two owners. The most powerful couple in history. And it didn’t expect Lucy's notice that her charge was a little stiff below the waist. She was positive it had something to do with the power crackling like lightning between Cat and Lena in the office.

Lucy didn’t before, but now she loved her job and her new assignment.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

The shuttle was completely empty except for the four women and the pilots in the cockpit, but their door was closed. Kara was sitting across from Lena who had her legs crossed at the knee and a very sharp stiletto pressed firmly into Kara's calf muscle. It looked painful to Lucy, but since Kara didn’t feel much pain, at least nothing that minuscule, she didn’t say anything. She continued to answer their questions while Kara just looked out of the window at the stars, well until Lena cleared her throat and called her name to gain her attention.

“ Do you know you will be doing once we arrive to Earth, to your new home, Kara?”

“ Yes, Agent Lane has been showing me videos of the games you want me to participate in. It looks quite fun, Mistress, when will I be starting?”

Cat smirked, she liked the term 'Mistress', the way Kara said it was so...comfortable and obedient. “You won't be starting until we deem you ready.”

Lucy sat back in her seat, watching the two powerhouses interact with Kara. It was funny to watch them both try to reign in their gazes from roaming all over the Kryptonians half naked body, and trying desperately not to linger on her crotch but Lucy knew. She wanted to jump Kara's bones the first time she saw her, and she was straight. Kara wasn't shy in the least, and Lucy has seen her naked multiple times in the past two weeks.

She wouldn't blame either of them if they had Kara sharing their bed often...it wasn't uncommon, after-all. Hell, if Lucy didn’t have a boyfriend she'd taste the rainbow so to speak.

“ Back on your homeworld, Krypton, did you do much fighting?”

Kara shook her head at Cat, “Not so much as fighting, my Aunt Astra and Uncle Non taught me how to defend myself. I was mostly in the science workshops with my mentors, or attending lectures.”

Lena leaned forward in her seat, “Yes, you do have a mind for science don't you? Perhaps one day I will bring you to work with me. I have some theories I would like you to look over, once you settle and find your stride.”

Kara nodded, smiling, “That...that sounds nice, Mistress.”

“ Why do you call us Mistress? Is that a cultural thing?”

“ No, a sign of respect. I have not yet earned to call you anything else, Mistress.”

Cat hummed thoughtfully, “Well, that makes sense I suppose. Do you have a preferred diet, a favorite food perhaps?”

Kara looked a Lucy, confused, then back to Lena and Cat, “I don't...I don't know.”

“ What do you mean you don't know?” Lena replied, eyebrows raised and Cat looked to Lucy, silently demanding an answer, “Do they not feed you there?”

Lucy sighed, “Director Henshaw uses food as a stipulation for them to give their all for the best results. But technically, I wouldn't call what they ate 'food', more like potatoes.” when she received two incredulous looks from the billionaires she held up her hands, “Look, I don't make the rules. If I did, Henshaw would be out of a job and the treatment would be better. Especially for the volunteers.”

Lena and Cat shared a glance, both thinking the same thing but they'd entertain buying out Fort Rozz another time. The rest of the shuttle ride back to Earth consisted of them asking simple and not too intrusive questions about Kara.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Alex was nearly asleep by the time they arrived back, but thankfully she was a bit of a light sleeper so the moment she heard voices across the pool, she sprang up and jogged outside to meet the small group. Lucy saw her partner and excused herself from the group and went to Alex.

“ Hey Danvers, nice nap?”

“ That obvious, huh?”

Lucy just shrugged, “Your shirts a little wrinkled, and I've known you for years. I know what your power naps look like.”

Alex smirked, then tilted her chin towards Kara and the Grant-Luthor's, “How was the trip back down?”

“ It was good. They've bonded, and talked. It wasn't awkward except for the fact that they both wanna bang her.”

“ No surprise, her brain is just as attractive as the rest of her.” Alex sat down in a patio chair and Lucy followed suit, “Did you get a tour of the property yet?”

“ Yeah, and holy shit Danvers we hit the jackpot with this assignment.” Lucy gushed, whisper yelling across the table, and missing the curious look Kara sent them from across the pool, “It's like heaven here, and we get our own golf cart!”

Alex rolled her eyes at her partner, “Try not to forget why we're here, Lane. We gotta make sure that Kryptonian over there comes out on top at the Roulette games and keep things running smooth.”

“ What happens when her super thang needs to be serviced? I'm all for helping, but...”

“ Uh,” Alex suddenly went shy and starting rubbing the back of her neck, “We'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, making sure our alien isn’t sexually frustrated is the least of our worries. We have to make sure that billion dollar price tag was worth every hundred dollar bill.”

Lucy nodded, turning serious once more, “Yeah, you're right. So, wanna show me my room? The bosses said we won't have to start any training for another week, and I'm exhausted.”

Alex shot another wary glance across the pool, watching as Kara was being led into the main house. She knew that one of them, or at least both of them should be shadowing them. At least until they were sure things wouldn't go south, but the moment the door slammed shut behind them and the look Lena gave her told her that they did not want their company anyway.

Grumbling, Alex got up and walked into the pool house and Lucy's awe whispering 'holy shit' followed right behind her.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Lena sat down at the kitchen island next to Kara as Cat began taking things out of the refrigerator, she thought about putting the young woman in some of her clothes until they sent someone out to shop for her properly but she was content to leave things how they were for now. She was enjoying the view, and she suspected Catherine did as well.

Lena watched Kara watch her wife cook, and she noticed that Cat was putting extra sway in her hips and smirked. Knowing that things wouldn't go further than looking and teasing until they discussed things first, Lena decided to just enjoy the moment while it was happening. She and Cat have always talked about sharing their bed but they’ve never taken the step. Either due to the person of interest turning out to be something less than what they were led to believe or one of them didn’t like the candidate. They were very influential people, they had to be very careful. And it wasn't as if they did not love each other—they were simply bored and curious. They both had everything they could possibly want. There was nothing wrong with wanting more that money simply couldn't by.

_ But it had. _

The brunette tore her gaze away from Cat's lovely backside, and found Kara staring down at the counter with her hands clasped in front of her. “Kara?” the Kryptonian looked up, “May I ask you a personal question?”

“ Of course, Mistress.” Kara turned her full attention to the brunette, staring into her eyes and Lena momentarily lost her voice to those pale blue eyes that shone so brightly despite the horrors of darkness they’ve undoubtedly seen.

“ You look so human, you feel human and you can blend in so well. Why did you surrender yourself to the DEO and Fort Rozz? I'm simply curious, forgive me if I've brought up unpleasant memories.”

Cat glanced over her shoulder, curious herself, as she cracked a dozen eggs into the large skillet, she was determined to feed Kara something other than god forsaken potatoes. (She was already making a mental list to give to their part time Chef).

Kara broke eye contact, staring down at the counter once more, piddling her thumbs, “I did not have a choice, my pod was intercepted by the DEO and I was in a coma. I've only been awake for three months, Mistress.”

“ Yes, but you had a choice to leave did you not?”

Kara nodded, “Yes, but I afraid to. I’ve visited several planets and galaxies...but I've been asleep too long. I would not know where to fit in, the DEO and Fort Rozz seemed like my best option.”

Cat began cutting open the package of bacon, and Kara licked her lips at the smell of perfectly seasoned cooked eggs coming from the stove. Her stomach growled angrily and impatient, so Lena reached over and handed the blonde an apple. Kara took the green fruit and examined it before taking a bite. The two lovers watched their new dependent's facial expressions range from uncertainty to 'what the hell' and finally acceptance.

“ Kara, did Director Henshaw or Agent Lane explain to you our contract?” Cat asked, as she began scooping the eggs from the skillet and putting them on a plate. Her back was to Kara so she didn’t see her shaking her head negatively however Lena did.

“ Well, dear, this arrangement is very simple. You'll participate in the Roulette games under our name but any winnings you earn will solely be yours and yours only to do as you please because we hardly need the money. We only ask for your absolute loyalty and to make us look good. We will take care of you, of course, providing you with the necessary protection from the government and their ridiculous laws against aliens and metahumans.”

Kara looked up, “And this will be my permanent home?”

Lena nodded, “Yes, of course.”

“ I don't not mind these conditions, they seem very fair compared to what I've heard at Fort Rozz. You two are very kind, and I am very grateful.”

Lena smiled in response, and Cat chose that moment to place a plate full of a dozen cooked eggs and half a package of crispy bacon in front of Kara along with a fork and a glass of orange juice. Kara's stomach howled in victory but the Kryptonian simply stared at the plate and then back to Cat, confused and curious. “This...is mine?”

Cat rolled her eyes, unable to help herself “Well, I didn’t slave away for my health. Eat up, darling, you're going to need your full strength.”

Kara blinked and picked up the fork, though she was still looking quite uncertain, “I...thank you Mistress, this smells really good...um, what is it?”

Cat blinked, “Eggs and bacon, you’ve never...oh right, the barbaric DEO only fed you all potatoes. Those peons.”

Lena laughed at her wife's sour expression, knowing that the she was considering writing a scathing piece about the government group. All too soon, Kara was finished with her food and she looked keyed up as she was suddenly out of her seat and standing right next to Cat startling them both, enough that Cat actually yelped. But Kara paid that no mind, she was holding up her plate with pleading puppy dog eyes, and a pout. “Can I have some more?”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gone overboard with their home, but you can't have two women that powerful living in the city and in a penthouse with all of that money. SPLURGE! LIKE HELL! Lol, I would.
> 
> Anyway, I haven't pre-written any of these chapters so if you wanna see something happen, let me know. Forgive any and all mistakes, it's like midnight for me and I'm kinda sleepy.
> 
> C_S


	3. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some more character building.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Alex sighed heavily, arms crossed and glaring at the back of her partner's head, “Agent Lane, would it kill you to be serious about this? We don't have time for this, the gym still needs to be set up and it would help if you got off your ass and assisted with the workload.”

Lucy ignored her partner and continued to make notes in her journal with rather good illustrations, “And we're gonna call this one,hmm...the leap frog.”

“Oh...a frog...I've seen one of those creatures last night.” Kara leaned over the brunette's shoulder, eyes narrowed slightly, “But that looks like it can break someone's back.”

Lucy smirked, “Exactly.” she picked up the remote and pressed play, and Alex just threw her hands up in the air and stormed out of the pool house, making sure to slam the door behind her. They have been there all of three days and she was already stuck with the brunt of the work. It took Lucy a week and a half less to start slacking off and leaving Alex with the hard tasks. It never failed, but the former Major was a damn good partner in the field. She knew her stuff, and she had a sharp mind for strategy and profiling. It was those good traits that outweighed the negative ones. The taller Agent stood on the side of the house next to the golf cart and rubbed her face with both of her hands tiredly. It was nearly one hundred degrees outside and she knew it was going to be a long day. She grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler and started up the golf cart, and drove away.

Alex has noticed that both Lena and Cat have taken a shine to Kara, which was good considering that this entire situation would never really work if the two CEO's didn’t bond properly with Kara and vice versa. The Kryptonian was getting stronger every day the longer she was exposed to the Earth's yellow sun. Agent Danvers could both sense and see it, that Kara was getting restless with her strengthening abilities. She was too powerful and the only thing that would keep her rooted to the Grant-Luthor's was a solid bond.

But there was energy pent up for who knows how long, and Kara needed release of some kind. Despite that Cat and Lena wanted to start her training the next week, it would be another month before Kara could participate in Roulette's Extreme Sporting games. Today both Cat and Lena had been called away for two separate emergencies dealing with their companies, leaving Kara in her and Lucy's care. So far, Alex was the only responsible adult on the entire property.

By the time she reached the oversized, Kryptonian proof gym she had drained the entire water bottle and sweated it all out. It didn’t help that the A/C was not on inside the facility, either.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

“ _ Sharon!” _

Siobhan nearly knocked her desk over as she jumped up to her feet and all but ran into her boss's office with a pen and paper in hand, ready to jot down any and all thoughts that came from the Media Queen. Siobhan has been the woman's assistant for a few months now, the longest lasting assistant for Cat Grant in CatCo history. It was something that made Siobhan preen but she knew better than to let it go to her head lest she make a mistake and get fired. She's seen it happen. Every single day. Cat Grant was a temperamental sort of woman at work, sassy and Siobhan is surprised that she's not broke with all the lawsuits she gets hit for a variety of reasons. But those never reach Cat's office because the legal team is on top of it all of the time, but still.

Siobhan wonder how Cat Grant, whirlwind of a nightmare, can be married to Lena Luthor. The calmest woman Siobhan has ever seen in her life. The woman was a like a pond of zen that was only seen in movies. She was nice whereas Cat was mean. She was the calm to Cat's chaos. She was the logic to Cat's irrationality. In a way...they complimented each other, opposites attract and such. But how they stayed together and tied the knot was still beyond Siobhan.

“Yes Mrs. Grant-Luthor?”

Cat tsked, not even pausing her internet browsing to look at her assistant, “Cancel all of my meetings for tomorrow, reschedule them for some other time.”

“Of course, may I ask why? For—just in case they ask, ma’am.” Siobhan hastily backtracked at the harsh sigh she received, knowing she was a hair away from getting  _ The Look.  _ The look that made anyone feel inferior. Cat had given the president  _ The Look  _ on live TV when he tried to skirt around a million dollar question. And Siobhan would never forget the disaster that happened after that. Needless to say, many citizens learned the do and don't cliff notes for impeachment.

“The day I feel the need to explain myself to a bunch of overweight, privileged white men who think I belong in the kitchen...is the day I believe OJ is innocent, and that the justice system can be trusted .”

“But...you don't believe in either, ma’am.”  _ oh. _

Cat smirked,  _ exactly.  _ She closed the lid of her laptop and leaned back in her overly plush chair, and kicked her feet up on the desk. Those red bottom pumps cost more than her rent. The shorter woman held up a piece of paper, and Siobhan quickly took it and looked over it. But... “These are a list of stores...and body measurements?”

“Yes.”

“Did...I don't under, Mrs. Grant—”

“I am going shopping tomorrow. My wife and I recently acquired a...new friend that needs a lot of shoes and clothing.” Siobhan was even more curious now,  _ since when did Cat Grant shop for anyone but herself and her wife?,  _ “I want you to call these stores and check to make sure that they have those exact measurements in stock. If they do not, cross them out in red. When you're finished, bring that list back to me on top of my usual lunch order.”

“Of course, Mrs. Grant-Luthor.” Siobhan turned on her high heel and walked back to her desk. There was  _ at least  _ fifty stores on that paper. The young woman sighed slowly, to not seem obvious in case Cat was watching her, and picked up the phone.

The task had taken Siobhan a little over two hours to complete due to some of the stores (there had been more than fifty) refused to answer their phones the first couple of times she called forcing her to move on and come back later. And if that wasn't bad enough, she had to get an interpreter for some of them. And  _ that  _ had been a hassle all on it's own. Siobhan was so frustrated and tired, she nearly forgot to order Cat's lunch and she was positive she would’ve lost her job then.

By the time the food was delivered, Siobhan had composed herself in the ladies room and she was ready to finish out the rest of her day with her head held high.

“Mrs. Grant—”

“Sally, do you have my list?”

Siobhan's eye twitched, she may have gotten used to the rancorous woman's forgetfulness when it comes to names but the itch to correct her would never go away (though Cat was not old enough to be forgetting names and she suspected she was doing it on purpose).

“Yes ma’am, and your usual.” Siobhan placed the items on her bosses desk side by side, and she watched as Cat picked up the list to look it over—and she was disappointed that she only took a second and then set it aside, “I think you'll be pleased to know that every single store has those measurements in their store.”

“I know.”

_ Wait, what?  _ “You...you know?”

Cat barely glanced at her as she began to take her food out the unmarked brown bag slowly, “Yes, of course. I just wanted to double check, no that I had any doubts. But you looked incredibly bored and begging for work. Anyway, Susan, here. Take these down to edits, then stop by IT and inform them that TV number eight is acting up again....is there an issue?” Cat asked, finally settling her gaze on her assistant coolly and Siobhan snapped out of her frustrated musings.

“Um, no ma’am.” she took the edits from her bosses desk and left as fast as she could without seeming like she was trying to escape. It was a mystery how she was still employed and not in jail. “I should've applied at L-Corp.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

“And this is called...a tickle?”

_ "Tackle." _

"Tackle," Kara repeated slowly, "Oh."

Lucy nodded, straightening her stance, “Yeah, just ram your shoulder into any part of your opponent's body as hard as you need to, preferably their knees. It's harder to recover from a hit that brutal and I've seen you fight, girl. You can scrap.”

Kara just shrugged, trying to be modest, “It was just survival.”

“Yeah? Well, so is this.” Lucy sat back in the grass next to Kara, enjoying the cool breeze and the high sun that was partially hidden behind the white clouds, “They won't hesitate to take you out, Kara. The rules of the games are that there are no rules. You're gonna be representing the two most powerful women. You're gonna have to own it, breathe it,  _ live it.” _

“I know.”

“Do you? I mean, Lena and Cat Grant-Luthor are brutal in their careers, both have built their empires from the ground up through blood, sweat and tears. They won't appreciate failure or less than your best.”

Kara rose to her feet, standing tall in just a pair of red shorts and a short sleeve shirt and barefoot, “Let's go back inside and continue our studies of my future competition, then. I want to know everything about them, before they even get a good look at me.”

“Alright Zor-El lets do this. We'll start with Team Flash owned by Harrison Wells. Fast little fuckers, but I think you might be faster.” Lucy took the offered hand, and let Kara pull her to her feet and she was nearly crashing into Kara's solid form. They were going to have to work on regulating her strength but that was for later.

“What makes you think I might be faster than the speedsters?”

“A hunch, and hey that move I just taught you? We're gonna call that move the super blitz. I'll write that in the play book so I don't forget.”

Lucy and Kara were parked in the pool house for hours on the sofa going through three seasons of video feeds of Roulette's Extreme CTF games. Taking more notes on injuries and current weak spots. The only competition Kara needed to be truly worried about was the Amazon from Themyscira, Diana. And that was exactly how Alex and Lena found them. Kara noticed them first, and jumped to her feet to greet Lena. And given the fact that Lena was still dressed in her work attire and carrying her briefcase, it was obvious that she came straight to the pool house.

Lucy gave Lena a quick update on Kara's day, keeping everything brief and to the point—businesslike, and quietly left the room to allow the CEO some privacy with Kara. But not before stopping in the kitchen for a bottled water and a few snacks. Alex close on her heels, fully intending on giving her partner an earful about her responsibilities and priorities.

Lena waited until they were truly alone to set her briefcase down in the armchair, “Please, sit down, darling and relax. I'm not here to punish you or anything.”

Kara smiled, still waiting until Lena sat down to sit down herself, “Sorry, Mistress, it's a habit.”

“What is it going to take for you to call me Lena?”

“Until I truly earn such liberties with you and your wife. I can stop if it displeases you?” the last thing Kara wanted to do was upset her possessors, Lucy's words from earlier coming back to her about them being like royalty in their world.

“No, no. It's cute, but I was only making sure that no one was making you say that because it is not necessary.”

Kara nodded, “I understand, Mistress, my tongue is not persuaded by another. This I can assure you.”

Lena seemed satisfied by the answer, she seemed to relax a little bit and Kara made a mental note to use the term less with Lena and more with Cat since it was apparent that both women held different opinions on the topic. “So, I know you're still settling but as promised, I brought home some blueprints of those unfinished projects I was going on and on about yesterday. Do you remember?”

“Yes, the mechanical arm and legs,” Kara scooted closer to get a better look at the papers the brunette pulled from her briefcase, “The idea you got from a movie, the... _ Robot,I _ ?”

“ _ I, Robot, _ ” Lena corrected as she arranged the blueprint copies on the coffee table so that they could look at it, “Cat won't be home for another hour, and I can't cook, so I was wondering if you would willing to go over everything with me. Perhaps give me some advanced technology pointers?”

“Of course, Mistress! I was not fabricating when I said I was a scientist before my planet died. Well, working to be one. But mechanical and biomedical engineering were my amateur classes, which I've passed brilliantly.”

“Amateur classes,” Lena repeated softly with a hint of awe and wonder, a hint of her Irish accent starting to leak through her well practiced American pitch, “God, the things you must know...”

“Well, according the laws of this planet, Mistress. I am yours to do as you please, which includes studying my knowledge.”

“On your homeworld, how far were your people able to achieve when it came to biomedical engineering? Or simply, mechanical engineering all together?”

“Well, we were able to create artificial organs including skin. Successful genetic engineering and we were able to create medicine to help muscles self regenerate on a synthetic level. Kryptonians have done much more, Mistress, those are only from the top of my head from my studies pertaining to this topic.”

“My god, you're the key to saving humanity, Kara!”

Kara blushed, and shook her head, “Hardly, Mistress, if there were other Kryptonians alive, other than Kal-El, you’d know that there are others just as smart or smarter than I am.”

“Nonsense, Kara, don't sell yourself short. The way you hold yourself, and the way you talk especially about science tells me that you were the top of your graduating class. By human terms, you were most likely the valedictorian.”

“I take that you were as well?”

Lena winked, “Of course, no friends no social life. But it was all worth it in the end. Now, shall we?”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara was sitting on her knees in front of the living room table, making notes on the blueprints Lena brought home with the CEO of L-Corp leaning on her shoulders as support while she watched from over Kara's head. “There are two possible ways you can get this to work, you see. Earth and Krypton are similar but they are not the same. On Krypton there were minerals called Element Zero, or Eezo for short. It was used to power the machines, to avoid surgeries that could not be guaranteed a success.”

“So, you're saying that this entire thing is a failure?”

Kara stopped writing, tilting her head back to look at the brunette properly, “No, that is not what I am saying. I'm just stating that you will need to either find cosmic particles the size of a pebble to power each set of mechanical limb L-Corp builds...or find a successful way to wire the limb to the brain without killing your subject. Of course if you do that, you’ll have to create an inhibitor chip to keep from frying the nervous system as well. Human's are delicate creatures.”

“So I've heard.” someone drawled from the doorway and the two science nerds nearly snapped their necks as they looked at Cat. Leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed, designer purse on her shoulder and her stiletto's in her hand. She seemed relaxed but her gaze was curious and amused, “If you two are done trying to come up with ways to save the undeserving people of this planet, I'm about to start dinner. Please tell, Agents Scully and the Better Lane to be in the main house in an hour.”

Lena sighed at her wife's comment as she rose to her feet to give her a kiss hello. She knew how bad people could be, but Cat's job forced her to see the absolute worst in humanity. Kara looked away, feeling as if she were looking in on a private moment and she was actively tuning out their soft conversation. Instead she focused on gathering the paperwork and neatly set it aside.

“Kara?” Cat called, as Lena began collecting her things from the living room area. Not realizing how much paper she and Kara had been using to draw up new plans and notes. She hasn’t brainstormed this hard since almost a decade ago after L-Corp was born and she blew past the competition.

“Yes Mistress?”

“Are you allergic to fish, darling?”

“Uh...I don't think I'm allergic to anything, Mistress. Why do you ask?”

“I have this recipe in mind and it involves fish, and I'm not entirely sure if it’ll be any good.”

Lena snorted, “If it's a loss, babe, we'll just order pizza and never speak of it again. You two go on ahead, I'll inform Agents Danvers and Lane of the dinner plans. Try not to set the stove on fire this time, Cat.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about, darling, but if you prefer to sleep in the guest room tonight. Please, continue that line of thought.” Cat linked her arms with Kara's, leading her out of the pool house smugly when her wife had nothing further to say about her numerous disasters in their kitchen. Cat wasn't a world top Chef, even she could admit that but she'd rather not relive moments when she nearly burned their multi million dollar home down to the ground over a pack of noodles and vegetable oil.

As they began walking around their Olympic sized pool, Cat looked up at her tall alien, finding those brilliantly pallid blue eyes staring down at her, “Do you like shopping, dear?”

“I...well, I'm not really sure what...shopping is, Mistress.”

“Lena and I will be taking you into the city to get you clothes to wear throughout the day or to special events. It's an all day affair unfortunately, since I don't know which color will suit you best  _ but _ we'll keep you fed. How does that sound?”

“It sounds as if I'm going to have to destroy this Lois Lane's little Kryptonian very quickly to show my appreciation.”

Cat smacked Kara's flat stomach, laughing loudly enough to the others heard it back at the pool house, “Good girl.”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Goodnight:)
> 
> C_S


	4. A Day In Town (Shopping Trip)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supergirl. 
> 
> This prompt was provided to me from MimiTAT: 
> 
> I'd like to see them go shopping with Kara, them glaring at the person taking Kara's measurements, them (or one of them) going into the dressing room with Kara because Kara is just god aweful at dressing herself (I'd like to think that they don't have zippers and buttons on Krypton), Kara suddenly stripping (in the dressing room of course) cuz she has zero reservations about nakedness. Eh?

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Lena was the first to wake up, the bright morning sun was glaring across her face between the blinds. She rolled over out of Cat's snuggle tight embrace to look at the clock. It was a quarter to eight and they had plans to be out and into National City by nine.

Behind her, Cat stirred a little and pulled the covers closer around her, “Mmm, what time is it?”

“Almost eight, we should be getting up soon.” Lena answered, settling back into the pillows and pulled some of the covers back. The dark haired woman closed her eyes, intent on getting twenty more minutes of some light sleep. She wasn't much of a morning person, but Cat on the other hand loved mornings. The shorter woman stretched languidly, a soft cry escaping from her before she pushed the covers aside and rolled out of the bed butt naked, and though Lena was exhausted from their late night activities, she wouldn't pass up an opportunity to miss watching her wife's backside as she walked away from her and into the bathroom suite.

The CEO stared up at the ceiling fan, fighting back another yawn as she pushed aside the covers herself and joined her wife in the shower a few minutes later.

Cat looked over her soap covered shoulder with a smirk when she heard the shower door open and clicked close. “Good morning, sweetheart.” Cat set the towel aside, and turned around. Lena's eyes were immediately drawn to her wife's breasts. They weren’t too big nor were they too small, they were just the right size to fit in Lena's mouth with those pink nipples that she found so adorable as well. For Lena, they were perfect. She returned Cat's greeting with a soft kiss as she gently walked her backwards, and back under the warm water to wash away the soap. “Mmm, we don't have much time Lena. We have to go wake up our little Kryptonian.”

“I'll be quick,” the brunette smirked, bending her knees slightly to pick up the shorter woman and Cat instinctively wrapped her legs around her lover's waist as her back was pushed against the cold shower wall. Lena kissed Cat again, harder this time as she pressed her body against Cat's. Breasts to breasts, stomach's moving against the other and Lena's expertly trimmed mound grinding lightly on Cat's clean shaven one.

Cat wrapped her arms around Lena's neck, parting her lips to deepen their kiss. Lena chuckled and broke away, lifting Cat a little higher against the wall until her pussy was pressed firmly against her stomach and she was at eye level with her breasts. Lena freed one hand, and reached up to cup one of them as she licked and sucked around them, careful to avoid Cat's pebble hard nipple. Cat whimpered above her, running her fingers through Lena's thick mane that was starting to curl due to the steam. Cat rocked her hips, grinding into her wife's stomach. Lena responded to Cat's silent pleading, and finally wrapped her lips around Cat's pink nipple, roughly lashing at it with her tongue and gently nibbling with her teeth. And Cat's moans grew louder when Lena began alternating between her breasts, showering them with love knowing how sensitive they could be. Cat could come from breast play alone.

Lena released Cat's breasts as she carefully lowered her wife back down, she slid her hand down between them. Long digits caressing between her slick folds and Cat let her head fall back against the wall with a soft thud as she pleaded for her wife, “Please, Lena, please don't tease me anymore baby. I'm so close already,”

Lena began peppering kisses along Cat's neck and collarbone as she slid in one finger inside of her wife, then a second and the flat of her thumb was pressed firmly against her clit. Cat bucked against her steadily, her hands tightening in Lena's hair painfully but the brunette didn’t stop. She continued to fuck her wife against the shower wall until Cat's pussy clenched around her fingers deliciously and Lena pressed against her clit harder and Cat came undone seconds later. Moaning and crying Lena's name as her body tensed and she came all over her wife's fingers but Lena didn’t stop until Cat had her second orgasm.

The L-Corp CEO slowly withdrew her fingers and sucked her fingers clean as she let her wife down when she was sure she would be steady on her feet.

“Your turn,” Cat whispered, frowning when Lena simply shook her head with a soft smile.

“You can return the favor tonight, baby, this was just for you. I love you.”

Cat smiled, and pulled Lena down for another kiss, “I love you too, darling.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Alex and Lucy were at the gym, still preparing it for training by the time Cat and Lena arrived to the pool house. Dressed as if they were going to work and not out shopping. The double doors were wide open to let the cool summer breeze in the home. It was awfully quiet in the house, and for a moment they wondered if Kara had went with the two Agents. There was no signs of Kara anywhere but they knew where the master bedroom was and went there to investigate first.

Cat arrived first, stopping in the doorway with a smirk with Lena just behind her. “I suppose she isn’t much of a morning person either.”

Laying in the middle of the California King Size sleigh bed in a tangle of pillows and sheets was Kara, sprawled out half on her side, half on her stomach and she was naked as the day she was born. Her blonde hair was everywhere on the pillows, covering her face but not masking those adorable little snores with every breath she took. The two stood there, taking in the sight of Kara's bare backside, which was inhumanely gorgeous. It was like the girl lived and breathed exercise, everything was so tight and defined. Cat swallowed thickly, sharing a look with her wife, before stepping into the room.

Lena set the folded clothes and shoes on the bench at the foot of the bed while Cat gingerly sat on the side near Kara's legs, she tentatively reached out to rub the back of Kara's knee, the closest to her, but she didn’t a reaction, “How do you wake a Kryptonian?”

Lena shrugged as she leaned over the slumbering alien, placing her hand on her shoulder and shook her roughly, knowing that it would feel gentle for Kara. And her theory proved correct, Kara mumbled incoherently in her native tongue as she rolled over onto her back, giving both Cat and Lena an unobstructed full frontal. All the way from her petite breasts and dusty pink nipples down to her flat stomach with a hint of a six pack showing and...and... Lena clear her throat sharply, and Cat nearly choked on her spit when she got a good look at the morning wood Kara was sporting.

“One billion dollars well spent,” Lena murmured saucily, with Cat humming in agreement before standing and leaving the room. A few seconds later, she came back in with a large glass of water and poured it all over Kara's member. The ice cold water on her heated skin shocked Kara awake, making her nearly jump a foot in the air. It didn’t really hurt her like it would if she were human, but the suddenness of it was still shocking.

Cat set the glass on the nightstand with a self-satisfied smile, “Good morning, dear.”

Kara said something back to Cat but it was in a language they’ve never heard of before, and Kara seemed to realize this and chuckled quietly, “Good morning.” either Kara didn’t care about her nudity or notice, but the way she sat there with a pleasant smile on her face as she sun's rays shined down on her—it was likely the former. “Are we going sh-..shopping today?”

Lena smiled at Kara's slight stumble over the word, she truly was a puppy, “Yes, so why don't you hurry and put these clothes on and—”

Kara was suddenly standing on the side of the bed next to Cat wearing a pair of black under armor sweatpants, a tight red shirt and Nike running shoes. Cat picked up the simple outfit the day before so Kara had something to wear on their day out. She didn’t look as if she had just woken up, but instead just walked off the front page of one of Cat's fashion magazines.

“Oh, wow...well, you look great.”

Cat looked Kara up and down slowly with a critical eye, noting that Kara was still sporting a hard on but it was less visible in sweatpants and it was going away, “I have a feeling that our dear little puppy will look great in just about anything we put her in.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara sat in the backseat of the very stylish white SUV while Lena drove and Cat sat in the passenger's seat. Being inside the vehicle, Kara felt a little odd considering that she could out run the thing even though Lena was going fifty or so over the limit on the back roads. The seats were soft, comfortable enough but it would take some getting used to. Lena had kindly explained to her what the hell that noise was when the vehicle was started—a radio.

To listen to other humans sing and talk about events all around the world. It was fascinating...how primitive human technology was. The moment National City came into a view a few miles out, Lena shut off the radio.

“Okay Kara, we're almost there but I have to warn you that things will be quite louder in the city far more than they are in the country. Given my limited knowledge on your biology and such, I suggest that you only focus on our heartbeats and tune everything else out.”

“Yes, dear, and if you begin to feel overwhelmed, please let us know immediately.” Cat turned in her seat the best she could with her seat belt, “It doesn’t matter what we're doing, your comfort and safety is our priority. Okay?”

“Okay Mistress, thanks.”

Cat nodded, and Lena smiled at Kara via rear view mirror, “And given the laws of this country in regards to aliens, try to refrain from using your powers around other humans, okay Kara? They’re not as friendly with aliens as we are. Some not all, I mean.”

Kara nodded, scooting forward in her seat, head poking between the two front seats where her Mistress's sat, “I understand, Mistress. Agent Danvers explained to me last night. I won't bring too much attention to us.”

Cat reached up and cupped Kara's jaw, patting it gently, “Good girl.”

Lena switched the radio back on, quickly noting that Kara had taken a shine to the oldies rock station. The rest of the drive into the city was quiet but the closer they got, the more the highway they were on expanded and the more traffic began to appear. Lena was constantly checking on Kara in the backseat to make sure that she wasn't freaking out, but the Kryptonian was looking out the window at the skyscrapers with a look of awe and she looked completely relaxed.

Lena pulled into a parallel parking space in front of a fancy looking building with shiny blacked out windows. Kara had no idea what it was, but it was a private outlet mall for a select few National City elites. There were no cameras allowed inside, though no one was forced to sign a NDA, gossip was hard to prove without pictures.

Kara followed her two Mistresses inside of the building, noticing how everyone outside that was walking parted ways for them. Usually Lena and Cat had bodyguards present when they were in the city as a precaution but with a Kryptonian at their sides, they were the safest women in the city, country and perhaps the planet.

Not being the one for shopping, Lena hung back with Kara as Cat confidently led them further into the private shopping mall, ignoring all of the stares and whispering around them but Kara couldn't seem to. She leaned down slightly, (Lena was in high heels, and Kara _still_ towered over her and Cat), “People do not seem to like either of you very much.”

Lena smirked, “There is a thin line between envy and hate, sweetie. Ignore them.”

Kara frowned, not quite understanding but she did as instructed and tuned them out. It was another five minutes of walking and turning corners before they finally arrived to their destination. They arrived to the cul-de-sac of the mall contained big store names like Calvin _Klein, Vera Wang, Giorgio Armani, Ralph Lauren and Bulgari._

Not that Kara knew what any of these stores were but she knew they were very pricey given the décor on the outside and inside. Some of them even had a very nice smell, and Kara was insanely curious.

Cat turned around with a gleam in her eye and Kara took a half step back while Lena just rolled her eyes at her wife. Cat took shopping more serious than any of she's ever met and she felt sorry for Kara, because the Kryptonian was about to experience first hand just how relentless and thorough Cat could and will be when it came to shopping. Kara was the barbie doll, Cat had always wanted. Lena was just there to reel her in if she went overboard...and to make sure that Kara didn’t starve to death.

“Cat remember what we talked about last night,” Lena warned lightly.

Cat rolled her eyes, and flipped her shoulder length hair nonchalantly, “Yes, dear, I know I know. Kara,” Cat turned her sights back onto the blonde who was looking at everything in wonder and was just a tad bit tense, “Which store would you like to explore first?”

“Uh...” Kara wasn't sure if there was a right or wrong answer, but she picked the store immediately to her left, “This one seems okay?”

Lena raised an eyebrow, amused, “Calvin Klein...interesting first pick, Kara.”

“Underwear shopping, excellent choice.” Cat purred and Kara wondered if she should've picked the jewelry store instead.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

The trio had barely walked into the store when a young redhead approached them wearing a friendly smile. Of course she knew who the two Monarchs of CatCo and L-Corp were, and she hated that she was the closest one to the door and spotted them first—but that regret melted away when she saw the blonde trailing in closely after them. Despite the comfort clothes, she could tell they were expensive products in their own right and if she was with Cat and Lena Grant-Luthor, well even better.

“Hello ladies, welcome to Calvin Klein. My name is Celeste. How may I assist you all today?”

It didn’t escape Lena or Cat's notice that _Celeste_ didn’t bother to look at them for more than a second before her eyes were drawn back to Kara who was completely oblivious, more occupied with looking around the store curiously. Of course both Lena and Cat had noticed the curious stares they were receiving the moment they walked into the building, even Kara noticed that, but it was easier to ignore but seeing the attention up close and personal on the young sales associates face was different. Cat cleared her throat pointedly, and she had to do it again to finally get the redhead's attention.

“No thank you, Carol. We're just browsing for now, and can find everything on our own. Run along, child.”

The redhead opened her mouth to correct Cat, but wisely shut her mouth rather quickly and left almost as if she remembered who she was dealing with—and it probably had something to do with the look the Media Mogul had given her. Once the girl was gone, Lena glared at her wife for being so mean but Cat just hummed happily to herself and took Kara's hand, leading her the back of the store where the fitting rooms were. Lena just rolled her eyes and followed them both at a slower pace, unlike her wife, walking in heels was not a sport to her.

Thankfully the fitting room area was not that crowded but still, Cat put Kara in a seat that was far from the other shoppers. The Media Queen set her purse in the chair next to the Kryptonian, confident that it was safe and secure with Kara.

Cat joined her wife near the underwear packages, taking the red pairs from Lena's grasp and checked the sizes, “Large? Shouldn't we go for a medium?”

Lena scoffed, and picked up a purple package, “I think Kara need's a little room to breathe, or have you forgotten what she's working with down there?”

Cat smirked and pulled a silky dark orange pair from the shelf, “I suppose you do have a point, darling.”

“Remember, after we get the formal clothing for Kara, we let _her_ pick what clothes she wants to wear, alright?”

Cat feigned a heavy sigh, “And if she wants to wear vans and converse with those silly little band shirts?”

Lena raised an eyebrow, looking at her wife with amusement, “I wear vans and converse with those little band shirts, you love it.”

“I tolerate it.” Cat countered quickly, picking up another pair of silky briefs for Kara, completely ignoring the cotton ones, “But I suppose I can tolerate it for one more person, but I think you're wrong, Luthor. Kara looks the type to have a wonderful sense of fashion.”

“We'll see, but you know I'm hardly ever wrong. Oh and Cat? Would it kill you to be nice to the associates? They're just trying to do their job.”

Cat side eyed her wife, before relenting with a heavy sigh, “Oh alright, I suppose I was just a _little_ bit cruel to Carolyn.”

“Celeste.”

“Whatever.” Lena scoffed at Cat but she didn’t press the issue. She knew when to pick her battles with the woman, and when to just take a partial win. “So, do you think Kara would look good in a dress or a suit?”

“Honestly?” Lena looked over Cat's shoulder at Kara curiously, “Both.”

“I suppose we are in the wrong store for that then,” Cat hummed thoughtfully before she smiled, “Well it's a good thing I brought along CatCo's fall fashion catalog. Finish up this, and meet us over at Armani, dear.”

“Why Armani?”

“Because they’ve been testing out a new unisex line, and I believe our dear Kara will be the _perfect_ model.”

“No way, you're not getting all the fun today,” Lena shook her head and shoved her purse and the underwear packages into the shorter woman's arms, “ _I_ will take Kara to Armani, and _you_ will meet us there when this is all finished.” Lena kissed her wife sweetly, and left her standing there with her mouth agape as she went to collect Kara and grabbed Cat's purse as well.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara sat in front of the full body mirror, patiently waiting inside of the fancy octagon shaped dressing room with plush dark carpet and it even had two sinks and a toilet in the small adjoining room. Kara was keeping track of Lena's heartbeat and her quiet conversation while she walked around the store with the sales associate.

It was ten or fifteen minutes longer when Lena walked in with an arm full of clothing and closing the door in the young man's face that had been following her around like a love sick puppy. Kara watched the dark haired woman hang up various outfits of many colors, though they were all solid, on the wall and take a seat in the arm chair next to the mirror, across from Kara with her legs crossed.

“Go ahead and look through them, tell me which style you like the best.”

Kara rose from her seat and cautiously approached the clothes hanging on the wall as if she were afraid she'd set them on fire if she touched them, and Lena thought it was absolutely adorable. Kara swallowed nervously, and took a small step back.

“These look expensive.”

“They are.” Lena replied easily, hoping to sound and appear casual to ease Kara's obvious worries, “But money is not an issue for Cat and I, you know this by now, right?”

Kara nodded, staring down at Lena, still looking a bit unsure, “Yes, my family was quite wealthy on Krypton. I am well aware of the social hierarchy, but I was never quite comfortable in the finest silks and such. I much preferred common clothes.” Kara chuckled quietly, mostly to herself, “My mother often referred to them as rags.”

“Oh, I see,” Lena blinked then she smiled, “So would it be safe to assume that you would prefer the sort of clothes you're wearing right now?”

Kara looked down at the article of clothing she was currently in, it was loose, soft, and she did not feel very stiff in them. She was comfortable, and she wanted more like them, or at least something similar. “Yes, band shirts too. I don't know what those are, but they sound fun.”

Lena nodded, “That sounds fair, though Cat is going to have an absolute conniption when she finds out that we have to go an actual mall.”

“What's a mall?”

“Something very similar like this, except they have more stores filled with lots more people. And they’re more affordable.”

Kara quietly said, “Oh.” thinking it over for a few moments, then right there on the spot she stripped out of her comfort clothes, once again uncaring how bare she was in front of another person. Lena made a mental note to talk to Kara about that. It was definitely not okay to be _that_ naked around other people and so randomly. With herself and Cat, it was acceptable, anyone else however...there was going to a be a problem.

Kara picked up the first item on the hook, and stared at the white button up shirt curiously. “How do you put this on? It does not feel very flexible?”

Lena was out of her seat in a second just as Kara was beginning to struggle with putting the shirt on over her head and she cursed herself for assuming that aliens had experience with those dreadful devices called buttons. Even advanced aliens like Kryptonians, it was baffling but unsurprising. Only humans could come up with bullshit torturing devices as small as a goddamn button and think it was normal.

And that is exactly how Cat found her wife and Kryptonian, Kara naked from the waist down and Lena teaching her about...buttons, of all things. Cat quickly closed the door before anyone else was able to get a peek, “I see you're starting without me.”

Lena smirked, eyes still focused on Kara's fingers as they struggled with the lower button on her shirt—or at least, that was the lie she was telling herself, “I saved the encore for you, baby.”

Cat sat in the chair and pulled out a pair of random briefs from the large white bag she was uncharacteristically carrying around with her, and reached forward to put them in Lena's hand, “Yes? Care to elaborate on what that is, because I can't imagine that it will get much better than this.”

Lena finally tore her eyes away from the task at hand, and gave her wife a sly look, “I didn’t say it would favor both of us; just me.”

“Oh?”

“Kara wants vans and band shirts.” Lena's smirk broke into a shit eating grin when she saw the look on Cat's face, but she couldn't help but seal the deal, “We're going to the mall after this.”

“Son of a-”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if I delivered well, but I'm exhausted you guys. I haven't been getting much sleep lately...it's sad really. I've been playing Injustice 2 again a lot between my studying and work LMFAO. Anyone have a ps4 with the game? If so, wanna fight? No one wants to fight me anymore, lmao. Not even random ass online people, it's depressing. 
> 
> Also forgive the mistakes...
> 
> Anyway, see you on my next updates!!
> 
> C_S


	5. Blooming

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Alex and Lucy have been training Kara nonstop for the better part of two weeks now. They only had a month and three weeks to get the Kryptonian battle tested for the Roulette Super CTF (capture the flag) Extreme Sports—the most successful international TV show that had it's own network from cable. Only the richest of the rich could join in the games with their own aliens, legally acquired of course, or Metahumans, or even normal human beings. There was no species discrimination when it came to Roulette's games.

The games took place in other realms, solely procured for this purpose and though no one was able to pinpoint how Roulette accomplished such a feature, no one was really curious enough to dig into the woman's resources.

And the betting pool was open to any and everyone who felt they could afford it. It was a simple system that could become complicated very quickly. The massive winnings of the team or individual that captured the yellow, white, and black flag and managed to bring it to the finishing rendezvous point won the winnings of that particular event. Whether it be money and bragging rights, or the choice of the next game and location, or simply getting upgraded gear to increase abilities—was just scratching the surface. The betting pool was among the viewers and the contenders owners and it was all easy money but a sore loser can make things harder than necessary.

The games ranged from underwater excursions to adventures through icy terrain, or ability canceling realms. It varied depending on the viewers votes, and Roulette's mood. Some events even had certain stipulations—but there was only one rule; _there are no rules_.

The warehouse that Lena and Cat assembled for their Kryptonian was large enough to hold four different sections for rigorous training such as parkour exercises to strength and aerial training. And there was an Olympic sized pool in the far corner furthest from the entrance with a high diving platform, and around the warehouse was an indoor track. It was truly a marvel at what money could buy.

Currently, Alex was honing in on Kara's abilities, making sure that all her strengths and her weaknesses turned into strengths so that the only thing they needed to worry about was Kryptonite that their opponents carried often for the other Kryptonian that was also in the games. But he was weak, always immediately out of the game when he was hit with the green poison—often turned into a smoke bomb by the Batclan or The Legends. Alex aimed to make sure that Kara prevailed through it, even if it stripped of her powers temporarily or just weakened her.

She was representing the Grant-Luthor women, and she was going to do it flawlessly. Lately they’d been working on the game plans Lucy was creating as well with getting familiar with the weird names that came with them, and Alex was grateful that Kara was such an attentive trainee.

She wasn't sure if it was because Kara was already conditioned as a fighter and familiar with taking directions or she really just didn't want to fail Cat and Lena. She wasn't sure, but Alex didn't care, they were going to win either way. So whatever was stoking the fire in the Kryptonian, Alex was going to leave well enough alone.

Alex's phone buzzed in her hand, and she blew the whistle and Kara finally stopped running through the parkour course. The Kryptonian beamed at the DEO Agent as she jogged over in nothing but Nike running shoes, tights and a sports bra. She was sweating and she was dirty, but like always she was in good spirits. Kara took off the Kryptonite that hung around her neck and placed it in the lead box that Lucy was holding. They didn't always train with the emerald gem but it was imperative that Kara's immune system built up a certain level of tolerance in training, than out in the field. It wasn't used everyday, usually it was with the red sun beams that hung from the ceiling.

“How did I do this time?”

“Better, way better.” Alex smiled, resisting the urge to ruffle Kara's already messy hair—and she was seriously convinced being adorable was another superpower the blonde had. “We'll be working with Kryptonite tomorrow too, same routine.”

“Why?” it wasn't often that Kara questioned either Agent, and she understood that they were building up her immune system to the green poison—but it didn't mean she _liked_ running around with bile rising in her throat every ten minutes.

“The CTF game next month is going to be on a prehistoric Earth, meaning dinosaurs and a multitude of issues. Roulette likes to keep things realistic, so our comms won't work while you're there. There's a good chance that there is Kryptonite everywhere, so I want to make sure that you're in tip top shape.”

Kara looked between the two Agents, “Don't look so worried, okay? I can handle it. I'm...nervous, but I am the underdog, right? That's what Mistress Lena said, I have the element of surprise on my side. I don't plan on exposing myself until absolutely necessary. The less they know about my abilities, the better. They won't expect it when I'm suddenly like Clark Kent, but better.”

Alex nodded approvingly, and Lucy patted Kara's sweaty and firm bicep, “Go shower, puppy, then meet us back here so we can go over the opponents you’ll be facing off and finally get you fitted for your gear.”

Kara smiled at them and was gone before either of them could blink.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Cat was the first to arrive home, and she was exhausted. It was a long day full of meetings and mistakes made by her ever growing list of incompetent employees. The only light of her day was frequent texts from her wife and the updates in the group text from both of the DEO Agents with Kara's training progress. Seeing the Kryptonian wearing the poison around her neck as she ran through the parkour course at human pace, perhaps a little faster than what would be considered normal. Her body twisting, turning and bending at angles that looked quite painful to both CEO's but Kara's body moved as if it was a live art exhibit and Cat could not wait for Lois Lane to eat her heart out. Not only did she and Lena have the better looking, better trained...overall better Kryptonian, Lois lane's own estranged sister was helping to make it all possible.

Once she got to their bedroom, Cat kicked off her heels and stripped out of her work attire—feeling the weight on her shoulders lift like magic. Now in her silk pajamas and her long robe that billowed behind her as she made her way down to the kitchen, Cat was a little surprised that Kara wasn't already there sitting at the counter waiting for her and dramatically starving to death.

The Media Queen pulled out the ingredients for the roast she was planning on making for dinner, and once she had everything neatly laid out on the extravagant counter and Kara was still a no show, the older woman was curious but she knew she needed to get dinner started. By the time she got the roast in the oven, and cleaned up her kitchen Lena finally arrived home. Kicking her own heels off by the door and shuffling into the kitchen. Cat had another glass of wine prepared for the brunette by the time she sat down.

“Long day, darling?”

“Yes,” Lena hummed quietly, savoring the wine with her eyes closed, “I believe I will be working from home for the next few days.”

Cat moved around the counter to hug her wife tightly, kissing her temple gently. She could feel the muscle throbbing softly beneath her lips and it pulled at her heart to not only see and know how stressed her wife was, but to actually feel it. “What happened?”

Lena downed the rest of her wine before answering, “The board is threatening my position again. This is the fourth time in five months, and if I don't get at least _two_ projects launched in four months, there is nothing I can do to stop them from kicking me out of my own bloody company!”

“You're a majority shareholder, they can vote you out but you can still fire them, hire a new board and re-appoint yourself.”

Lena snorted, “Yes, I'm aware however, it'll take several months for that to take effect since my current board is within the rights of their contracts. L-Corp has fallen below the fifty-seventh percentage line, and by law of contract...I've been making bad decisions on behalf of my company.”

Cat knew the extreme pressure her wife had been under for the past six months in terms of her company, and she was no stranger when dealing with board members who wanted nothing more than to take the company for themselves. She just wished that there was something she could do to help her wife, and Cat _loathed_ feeling absolutely useless. She wanted to go run the brunette a hot bath and give her more wine until she just relaxed—but that was Cat's solution to relaxation. Lena's version was to beat the hell out of a punching bag or run on the treadmill until she was exhausted and could run no further.

The media CEO wiped away a few hot tears that escaped, knowing how much Lena hated to cry—especially with anger. “Lena, honey, I don't think you should work from home. In fact, you _need_ to go back tomorrow with your head held high. Do not make it easy for those bastards. You've worked too hard and have come too far to tuck tail like this.”

“What the bloody hell am I supposed to do then, Cat? I'm missing several key components and two months is not enough time to find them!” Lena ran a shaky hand through her hair, followed by an equally uneven exhale while offering her wife a quiet apology for her sudden outburst but Cat wasn't phased in the least.

“Why don't you take Kara with you?”

Lena paused momentarily, she'd be fabricating if she said the idea hasn't crossed her mind even once. “She needs to train Cat.”

Cat scoffed, moving to pour another fill of wine into Lena's glass before taking a sip for herself, “She's ready, at this point she's not doing anything but wasting time in the gym. And as much as I adore seeing those daily progress clips...I believe she'll be far more useful by your side in the lab until you've gained full control of L-Corp once more.”

“No Cat, I—”

“We paid a little over a billion monies for her. She has multiple talents, one of which includes a knack for science.” Cat argued, cutting off whatever protest Lena was surely about to throw her way, “Her training is up to par as I have said before. She is ours to do as so please, and if it's to beat the ever living shit out of Lois Lane's Kryptonian, _and_ help you save your company from a complete take over. Then that is exactly what she will do, Lena. She has a brain beneath all that brawn. Use it. _Use it all_.”

Lena worried her bottom lip as she thought over it, eyes drawn down to the unique pattern on the counter while Cat just nursed her wine quietly and watching the wheels turn in Lena's mind. “I suppose it wouldn't hurt to rearrange her training schedule for a bit. I really could use her in the labs. Perhaps...she will see something we've all missed.”

“Perhaps...” Cat agreed, trailing off.

Lena smiled cryptically as she rose from her seat, and though the vein in her forehead was still painfully visible—she seemed to be in a better mood than she was five minutes ago, and Cat was relieved that she was able to at least do _something_ even it was only to just plant an idea in her wife's head. “I'm going to go upstairs and shower, and visit my babies.”

Cat shuddered, rolling her eyes, “How you love those disgusting creatures is beyond me, just please wash your hands.”

Lena chuckled, “They're just lizards and spiders Cat, they're more afraid of you than you are of them.”

“Oh please,” Cat plucked the wine glass from the counter and began making her way out of the kitchen, “I'll go speak to Agent Scully and the Better Lane about Kara's new schedule-”

“Where _is_ Kara?”

“I'll ask them that too.” was all Cat said before she disappeared around the corner, and Lena grabbed her briefcase and went upstairs to dress down for the evening, the gears in her mind churning harder than usual. She had a specific project that has Kara's name on it, and the moment she's regained complete control of L-Corp—those board members had another surprise coming, and Lena was going to make sure they hated every minute of it.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

When Cat arrived to the pool house, she wasn't all surprised to find the double doors wide open. The sun was still setting and the orange rays were spilling directly into the living room, and when Cat stepped through the threshold she stopped. The sight in front of her was...amusing, and she could feel the corners of her lips tugging into a smile before she mentally burned it away until she was ultimately staring without expression at the two Agents and the Kryptonian. Kara, of course, was sprawled out on the sofa with her face buried into the pillow cushions and no doubt drooling and snoring as the back of her shirt rose halfway up her back and the sun's rays made her skin glow more than usual.

Agent Danvers was in the lazy boy chair, reclined all the way back with a journal on her chest, and her mouth agape and catching flies with her short hair sticking every which way while her partner was on the floor hugging a pillow to her chest between the coffee table and the sofa Kara was occupying. The living room wasn't a mess, but it wasn't neat either. There were crumpled paper everywhere and granola bar snack boxes on the coffee table—no doubt mostly Kara's doing.

The Kryptonian in question shifted slightly, flopping really and stretched for a beat or two before falling limp once more and remained fast asleep.

Cat, unable to stop her smile this time, pulled out her phone, and quietly snapped a few pictures for future reference. It was too good of a moment to pass up, and as she headed back to the main house. She was absolutely positive they purchased an over-sized puppy and not an overpowered alien.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm, sorry it's been a while. My laptop was in the shop b/c it was acting dumb but my baby is all better now and I am back in business. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own, of course, um...so yeah. Got a bit of drama going on before I start writing the blood and violence. I really can't wait to start writing that...I'm just still filling in the other stuff. Anyway, have a good day or night. Whichever. 
> 
> Thanks, 
> 
> C_S


	6. Lena and Kara: Bring Your Alien To Work Day

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

It was early the next morning when Lena arrived to the gym, she was a little early since Kara still had thirty minutes to get ready before they left for L-Corp. Kara's new training schedule was split into two different times of the day. Early in the morning from four to eight with Lucy since the DEO Agent volunteered to accompany Kara and Lena to the city. And in the evenings, Kara would be in Alex's hands training wise.

Cat had already left for work in hopes to get ahead of the traffic while Lena just opted to go  _ after  _ the morning traffic rush. She wasn't much of an early riser like her wife. The brunette had put all of her things in her SUV before climbing into a golf cart and following the trail to the warehouse and the closer she gets to the building she was beginning to hear indescribable loud music.

She was thankful that the contractors made the concrete platform large enough to be used as a side walk around the entire facility, because the high heels Lena was currently wearing would've sunk into the dew covered ground. When she opened the door to the gym, she was hit with heavy bass from the speakers that were strategically placed around the facility. The overhead lights were red, making the entire place seem hazy like some underground nightclub but she was able to find Lucy and Kara easily.

Lucy stood off to the side holding a clipboard and her cell phone while Kara was doing barbell squats in a sports bra and shorts that really couldn't even be called actual shorts. It was a sight to behold, and Lucy only became aware of Lena's presence when Kara finished her reps and dropped the bar back on the rack before turning around but stopped with a beaming smile prompting the Agent to turn and greet one of her bosses.

“ Morning, boss, you're...” Lucy turned off the red sun lights and the music as she simultaneously checked her watch, “You're really early.”

Lena smiled, eyes taking in Kara's sweaty half naked body—wondering if it was just her imagination or if Kara's body was even more magnificent than before when they viewed her at the DEO. “I was bored and decided to come to see the magic for myself,” Lena tore her gaze from Kara and looked at the Agent who was marking notes down on her clipboard with a knowing smirk, “What?”

“ Is everything okay, Mrs. Grant-Luthor?”

Lena nodded minutely, “Yes of course, I was just bored at the house but please, act like I'm not even here. We still have thirty minutes before we have to leave for work.”

Lucy bit back the sly comment that was on the forefront of her mind, and gestured for Kara to proceed with her next workout, “Hit the punching bag, puppy, try to add some combo's too.”

Kara nodded from her position on the bench, and out of habit she began to wrap her hands before getting up to take position in front of the custom made metal punching bag. “Does she always wear so little when working out?”

Lucy just shrugged, “Only when using Kryptonite or the red sun beams, she says she feels overheated in too much clothing so that's as far as she's allowed to wear in the gym, or around Alex.”

“ And you?”

“ Me? Well,” Lucy's smirk returned, eyes drifting back to the Kryptonian across the room, “I don't mind the view.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara was sitting still as a statue in the passenger's seat while she listened to Lena explain why she was dressed smartly in a three piece Armani sleek black suit that shined beneath the bright sun, and coming with her to work. And though Kara was aware of how cruel humankind could be, she was absolutely floored to learn that they'd be so cruel to one of the very few humans who had the human races best interest at heart. A woman who had everything in the world who was still willing to give back when she did not necessarily have to. Kara was now beginning to understand Cat's comments whenever Lena would do work at the kitchen counter with Kara while dinner was being prepared.

The Media Queen wasn't wrong—the human race did not deserve Lena's kindness, and it infuriated Kara. Miracles didn't come with a snap of the fingers or when several impatient figure heads demanded it so—that was the driving force behind the destruction of her home planet; Krypton.

“ The very reason Krypton was destroyed was due to impatience from the higher council.”The Kryptonian exhaled lightly, staring out of the window at the landscape that was slowly disappearing and being replaced with the city landscape, “Our science guild was pushed to use resources Krypton could not afford to lose, but we took it anyway. We took and we took until there was nothing left to take. We were so advanced because we literally sacrificed our entire planet to be the best alien race in the galaxy—and we have nothing to show for it now. It was all for naught.”

“ I'm so sorry, Kara. I can't even begin to understand but I am truly sorry,” Lena shook her head, swallowing thickly, “But  _ you  _ survived! All of that knowledge is still with you...and this may sound selfish but it wasn't all for nothing, you may have lost one home-world but...you don't have to lose another.” the CEO hesitated, unsure if she should continue but when Kara turned in her seat, eyes full of understanding—Lena felt encouraged, “Perhaps together, we can preserve not only the people of this planet, but the planet itself. We, humans, are slowly but surely killing it however...through trial and error of your own experiences....” this time Lena decided to leave that trail of thought hanging, not wanting to push her luck any further.

Kara, however, picked up on the brunette's line of thought easily and smiled at her but it wasn't as typical Kara Zor-El smile that was all teeth but it was still as genuine and warm, “This is now my home too, and I would be honored to ensure that it does not meet the same fate as Krypton's.”

From her spot in the backseat, Lucy just smiled and turned her music back on. She was proud of the Kryptonian—the kid was a puppy and she had a lot of layers, one that was particularly violent when provoked, but she was glad to see that she had a streak of good in her that ran parallel to that. It was a good balance, and heaven forbid it tipped in the wrong way. Lucy was well aware that the DEO would've had a hand in that eventually if the Grant-Luthor's hadn't come when they did—Lucy just prayed to whatever entities that were even listening; that the CTF Extreme Sports games sated Kara's blood-thirst that lurked beneath the surface enough that it never leaked through her sunny disposition.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Lena parked her SUV in her VIP spot in the L-Corp's employee parking garage, and the moment she stepped out of the vehicle both Kara and Lucy noticed that the older woman's entire demeanor changed. The sad warmth that was in her eyes was gone and a certain hard edge took over and she was standing a little taller—and even though Kara towered over both Lucy and Lena, she felt as if her Mistress were six feet tall.

The people that they passed looked at their boss curiously, wondering who her sharply dressed entourage were but they knew better than to try and stop her to be nosy. Once in her private elevator, Lena turned to Kara quickly, “Do me a favor, Kara?”

“ Anything, Mistress.”

“ _ That. _ Don't call me that here, I understand that you aren't comfortable calling me Lena right now, but...not here, okay? Please...”

Kara blinked, nodding with her lips pressed in a tight line—she was going to do everything in power to make sure that Lena wasn't hurt physically, mentally, or through her reputation. “Of course, what would you like for me to call you then in your workplace ma'am?”

“ You may call me ma'am, boss, or Mrs. Grant-Luthor, or Ms. Luthor for short.” Lena looked at the DEO Agent as well, “That goes for you too. You're both my consultants until the foreseeable future. You don't answer to anyone except for me. Got it?”

Kara mock saluted Lena, earning a mild glare and Lucy just smirked as if she heard the funniest joke all day, “This is gonna be fun, isn't it?”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Lena's office was open, it was impersonal and it had a perfect skyline view of National City. Lena's assistant, Jess, entered the office just after their arrival and to her credit she didn't even pay Kara or Lucy any attention.

“ Mrs. Grant-Luthor, you have a conference call with Dr.—”

“ Reschedule all my calls and meetings today Jess.”

“ Yes ma'am.” and with a few swipes on her tablet, it was done, “Did you have something more pressing for me to schedule, ma'am?”

“ No thank you, Jess. Just forward all of my calls, and inform any visitor that I will be down in the labs all day.” Lena replied absentmindedly eyes drawn to her own computer screen as she pulled up all of her past due projects with Kara looking over her shoulder intently, and Jess finally acknowledged her presence along with Lucy who was lounging on the sofa as if she owned the place, looking as comfortable as ever.

“ Mrs. Grant-Luthor, please forgive me if I'm being incredible forward but who are your guests? Do I need to create guest cards for them?”

Lena shook her head, “No that won't be necessary Jess. They'll be with me.”

“ Since when do you need a hired gun in the labs, ma'am?”

That question pulled Lena's attention from her screen, and she followed Jess's gaze towards Lucy and her sidearm that was now visible beneath her blazer due to her sitting position. Lena cleared her throat, rising from her chair gracefully, “Jess, I believe I've given you your tasks for the day. Please close the door on your way out.”

Jess ducked her head bashfully, but she didn't say anything further but the furrow of her eyebrow told Lena that the board would be hearing about her guests sooner rather than much later as she had hoped. Once the solid oak door clicked shut, the CEO was able to sit back down and release the tension in her shoulders. Lucy pointed towards the door, “Okay so what the hell was that all about?”

“ She reports directly to the board, she tells them what I do...and what I don't,” Lena answered as she unlocked the drawer off her desk and pulled out a tablet for Kara, “I can trust no one in this bloody building and once I get ahead of this coup, I will be severely cleaning house.”

“ Why is the board trying to drive you out?”

“ They want to weaponize L-Corp, as if we don't have Wayne Enterprises and Queen inc. don't do enough of that already. L-Corp is in the business of healing and world changing technology for research and discovery. I've made it this far, this long—I'll be damned if I let those anti-alien bigots destroy my life's work.”

Lucy nodded, completely understanding, “If you need anyone taken out, just let me know. I was a sniper in the army before I joined the DEO.” when Lena just raised an eyebrow, Lucy backtracked unsure if that was a good eyebrow or a bad one, “I was—it was a joke Luthor.”

“ I'll do it then,” Kara said distantly, flipping the device this way and that, eyebrows furrowed, “What exactly  _ is _ this...and what am I supposed to do with it?”

Choosing to just ignore Kara's entirely too serious homicidal remark, Lena began her rehearsed explanation, “It's an L-Corp prototype, only the second one I have made thus far. I've created it specifically for scientists and doctors. It's a tablet of sorts, thicker than the thinner ones that are floating about—but this one is equipped with a few extra components such as sample testing, infrared camera's and a lens with the capability to zoom in as if it were truly a microscope. It's also featured with an x-ray module. Hence the thickness. It can be a bit flaky but it works.”

“ Holy shit,” Lucy exclaimed, getting up to come look at the thing herself practically snatching the device out of Kara's hands, “You could make a fortune off of this thing, why only make two? The DEO, and the military would buy you out of these things.”

Lena frowned and Kara took it back from Lucy, sticking her tongue out when the former soldier glared at her, “Precisely why it must remain a prototype, Ms. Lane. I don't intend for this to be used as a weapon of any sort but as a beacon to further help science and medical professionals in their research and possibly in hospitals. The time it takes to transport a patient from an ambulance to x-ray is time wasted—and this, could help. It is meant to help, not kill. L-Corp is in the business of making money, yes; but I want to preserve human life, not help destroy it.”

“ Point taken, Luthor.” Lucy held up both her hands waist high in surrender, “I won't bring it up again. And you can trust me not to say a word about anything I see here today, or any other day.”

“ Thank you, Lucy. Your loyalty will not go unrewarded.”

Beside them, Kara made a noise of triumph. She'd finally managed to turn on the device in her hand, and she was now staring at the L-Corp logo on the screen as she waited for it to power up. Compared to the devices on her now deceased home planet, this was simple technology (despite the fact that she still had no idea how to work the thing). But on Earth, the tablet she held in her hands was the most advanced technology this planet would ever see and Kara was well aware that Earth and Krypton would never be same. Not for a very long time, or ever—it was something she had to accept on her own terms, but it did not mean that she could not help one of the two women who were kind enough to take her into their home (even if it was purely for selfish reasons) and help them advance this world under their brand.

So as Lucy went back to her spot on the sofa, fiddling around with her phone Lena had began to take the unusual morning downtime to patiently sit Kara down in her executive chair and teach her how to work the device, the L-Corp device that would be hers for the next few months—and hopefully, longer. And as usual, like Lena predicted, Kara was a natural with her. The Kryptonian proved early on that she was a quick study, and like Lena her mind was constantly grinding no matter what she was doing so it was no surprise.

They had taken Lena's private office elevator down to the sub-levels of L-Corp where the labs were. And much to Lucy's horror, there wasn't any cell service. Of course being underground, it's expected but she expected L-Corp of all places to have some sort of signal or WiFi even if they were ten feet beneath the city. Lena noticed Lucy's distress, and offered the Agent an apologetic smile, “My apologies, Lucy. With all of the sensitive projects going on down here, I can't afford to be too trusting. There is a network down here that allows scientists and engineers to communicate from one lab to another of course, but it is only on the L-Corp network.”

“ Every have anyone try to hack you?” Lucy asked, out of pure curiosity and Kara wondered what a 'hack' was, but she figured she'd ask later.

“ Hackers attempt to hack L-Corp every five minutes, but I have the best technicians on payroll, and very loyal.” The elevator doors opened and Lena stepped off first, the white coats who had been standing in the hallway made way for the CEO and the two guests that followed her. In another one of her elements, Kara stood a little taller and schooled her features just as she had if she were walking the halls of the science guild on Krypton.

As they were walking down the semi crowded corridor to Lena's private lab, they were stopped by a woman with dark reddish brown hair that fell in waves past her shoulders, wearing black pencil skirt suit topped off with cheetah print high heels that might have looked tacky on another person, but Lucy thought she pulled it off just fine.

“ Ms. Luthor, I hear you're blowing off board meetings to play engineer again. Isn't this why you're in the predicament you are currently in now?” the woman purred, though she had eyes for Lucy and Kara, trying to get a reading on them but to their credit—both alien and Agent were stone face, and all business. “Who are your guests? And why is one of them carrying a weapon?”

“ Ladies this is board member Barbara Ann Minerva,” Lena's jaw worked tightly, gesturing towards Kara first, “This is Dr. Kara Zor-El, a friend who has agreed to come in and assess a few projects I have ready to launch in two months, and her assistant slash bodyguard, Lucy Lane.”

Barbara Ann raised an eyebrow, eyeing Kara curiously, “Dr. Zor-El, hm? I don't believe I've ever heard of you before, where did you study?”

Lena, to her credit, did not outwardly react to her own blunder in a moment of panic but she was mentally cursing herself and Lucy was ready to step in and become the 'assistant' to the rescue, but luckily for both of them—Kara was sharp, and she's encountered Kryptonians like this before. “I prefer to remain anonymous, Ms. Minerva. There is a good reason why you've never heard of me before now, but I assure you that I am very much qualified for this job.”

“ Hm, vague. But you never answered my question.”

“ I never had any intention of doing so.” Kara smiled sweetly, and Lena practically swooned off of her feet. She was starting to realize that their puppy had a nasty little bite, and she loved it.

Barbara Ann scoffed, “I can see how you and Ms. Luthor here are friends. No matter, this company will be in better hands soon enough and perhaps maybe it can live up to better hype than it currently does.”

Lena bristled at the jab, and took a step forward until she was in the other woman's personal space, not at all caring that she was a few inches shorter, “The entire board may be against me, Minerva, but understand that this is  _ still my company.  _ And it will  _ always  _ be my company.”

“ Yes,” Kara stepped forward to Lena's side, forcing Barbara Ann to step back and Lucy crossed her arms with a smirk, standing just behind the two powerhouse women, “I would suggest that you look elsewhere for employment Ms. Minerva right now. I have full confidence in Mrs. Grant-Luthor's success of launching the next  _ five  _ projects within four months time.”

Lena and Lucy looked at Kara as if the alien had lost her mind,  _ five?!  _ They had barely agreed on  _ two.  _ Thankfully, Barbara Ann missed those equal looks of shock in favor of staring into Kara's icy blue eyes, “And what makes you so confident, Dr. Zor-El?”

“ I'm overqualified for this work.” Kara smirked, chuckling under her breath as she brushed past the board member with Lena and Lucy hot on her heels, leaving the stunned woman in the middle of the corridor staring after them with narrowed eyes.

It had been several hours since Lena and Kara locked themselves in the private laboratory with Lucy sitting in the corner near the vending machine watching offline TV shows she'd downloaded on Netflix, catching up on stuff she's missed and since  _ Law and Order: SVU  _ a like a million seasons. The DEO Agent was plenty entertained.

Meanwhile, both Lena and Kara were anything but amused. They had been working on the very first project Lena brought to Kara's attention a few weeks ago; the mechanical limb. It was going to shape both medicine and bioengineering in ways that have only been created in theories. However, there was just one snag.

“ We can't use the inhibitor chip,” Lena argued, exasperated. She tossed her pen aside, “The idea of it is brilliant of course, I'm not disputing that at all...but it's far too sensitive. One crack, and there goes the entire project. It's too risky!”

“ Unless we are able to find a substance strong enough to power such a device, there is not other way.” Kara countered softly, she had long since abandoned her suit jacket and vest.

Lena scoffed, staring at the useless mechanical arm sitting on the white workstation table in front of them. They had worked straight through lunch (of course Kara demolished a little more than half of the snacks in the vending machine) constructing the thing, and still had no solutions. “We don't have an of the eezo you mentioned nor am I willing to take the risk of a inhibitor chip.” Lena chuckled without humor, “I can afford all of the jewelry on this forsaken rock, and yet not one is enough is it?”

As if suddenly struck by some invisible lightning, Kara jerked upright in her seat, eyes wide startling Lena and even Lucy who was across the room. Enough to make the Agent remove her earbuds and reach for her weapon, eyes darting around for the threat. “Rao...” Kara whispered, eyes shifting rapidly with wonder, hands shuffling the scratch papers on the table at superspeed until she finally found the one she was looking for.

“ Kara? What's wrong?”

“ Puppy?” Lucy asked, concerned, edging closer.

Kara looked up at the DEO Agent with a bright smile, “Lucy, may I have one of your Kryptonite bullets? I would like to try something?”

Lucy shared a look with Lena, her gaze shifting back to Kara's... “Uh...I don't...shit,” Lucy rolled her eyes at Kara's face which was starting to pout, “This better be good puppy, here.” the Agent took out one of her back up clips and popped out a single bullet tipped with Kryptonite. Kara caught the small projectile easily and held it up for Lena to see.

“ Care to share with the class, dear?”

“ You're a genius.”

Lena raised an eyebrow, the corners of her lips twitching, “Yes, but what has you smiling so big right now?”

“ You said crystals on Earth were not strong enough to power this machine, not even with heat...”

Lena stared at Kara for a millisecond before she caught on and practically took Kara's fingers off as she swiped the projectile out of the blonde's hands, “But an alien rock, completely foreign and made from different matter altogether...” Lena laughed, shaking her head, “This is it. This is evolution, right here. Right now.”

“ My poison, is your treasure Mistress. Happy to assist.”

Lena looked at Kara, her expression unreadable to either the DEO Agent who had long since went back to her warm corner, and the alien standing right beside her. “I could kiss you right now, Kara Zor-El, but Cat would kill me if she wasn't around to see it.”

Kara ducked her head bashfully, and picked up the bullet and pinched the tip off until she was just holding the green gem in the palm of her hand without issue. Her weeks of training with a pound of the poison around her neck on a near daily basis was paying off handsomely, “Then we should just celebrate when you have won the race, yes?”

“ When  _ we  _ have won the race,” Lena corrected coolly, “You think I'm letting you go after this, my little puppy? Oh no, you belong to L-Corp now.”

“ I have no objections, I am yours to do as you please Mistress.”

Lena tilted her head back, a sly smile forming on her red painted lips, “Something Cat and I will be testing with more depth—but for now, let's show my board of directors who they're messing with.”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really just a chapter of Kara and Lena bonding over more science, and just...I dunno, a chapter. Lol, nothing really significant happened here. At least not to me, maybe for you all!
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna go write for Standing on The Sun. Wink***
> 
> C_S


	7. Earth-5178

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supergirl. 
> 
> Thanks all for your kind comments, and kudos! And for those of you who still leave comments for me to just stop writing GP, well fuuuuuccckkkkk yoooooouuuuu. Don't click my stuff if you don't like simple as that.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Kara stood perfectly still as Lucy and Alex fitted and refitted Kara's CTF debut uniform. The games were going to begin in sixteen hours and they wanted everything to be just right. Cat and Lena knew that Kara could perform the role perfectly but they wanted her to look the part. They both wanted Kara to look every bit as bad-ass as the Kryptonian felt and acted.

Kara was already pumped up for the upcoming events from her early morning work out with Lucy followed by the successful completion of Lena's third biomedical project. The L-Corp board was livid that Lena Luthor was going down with a harder fight than any of them have predicted and it was no secret that the board was now trying to kiss the youngest Luthor's ass but the damage had already been done and once Lena was in complete control, they'd all be blacklisted out of the city if she had anything to say about it. And there was no doubt that money was the loudest megaphone anyone could have, whether it was being spent or not.

Currently, Kara was dressed in a pair of custom fitted black cargo pants with the ends tucked into the most expensive pair of combat boots that were made from genuine leather but with Lena and Alex's knowing touch—they were fire resistant. Just in case Kara used her superspeed, they would not melt or become lost in her wake. The same went for her pants, as well as the tactical vest she was wearing over her sports bra, leaving her arms bare—and no one was really complaining about that, even Alex couldn't deny it. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun held together by three stainless steel hair sticks—and they were also last resort weapons, the tips lightly laced with some sort of red blood cell killing poison Alex concocted two weeks ago.

To top off the look, Kara was also given weapons with real ammo. Strapped in securely on her left thigh, rested a .50 cal Desert Eagle and on her back, was a fully loaded Mossberg 590 tactical shotgun, equipped with heat vision, a flashlight, and long range binoculars.

Not that she'd really need any of that but it was cool looking. And she sure as hell was going to use it once she was shown what sort of creatures were going to be roaming around Earth-5178. Sure, she could take them out on her own—but she'd rather not touch them. They looked disgusting already, she could really only imagine how badly they smelled. That and in the off chance that the Kryptonite there wore down Kara's immune system, she wouldn't be without protection.

Once they felt as if everything was as perfect as it was going to get, both Alex and Lucy stood back and faced their bosses, “Well? What do you think?”

Lena nodded approvingly, but Cat made a quiet sound with her tongue, eyebrows pulled forward, “Why do you need those guns, Kara?”

Kara shrugged, and adjusted her vest slightly so her boobs were a little more comfortable, “It's better have them and not need them, than to need them and not have them.”

Lena took Cat's hand gently, “It's very sound logic, one that I agree with wholeheartedly.”

“ Fine,” Cat sighed quietly, but nodded reluctantly in agreement, “I just...I get it, but you know how I am about those god awful weapons. They cause more harm than good—but fine, I approve.”

Kara's serious expression fell apart and she was now smiling wide, and bouncing on the tips of her toes fast enough to get Cat to roll her eyes playfully and break away from the group in favor of the mini bar across the living room of the main house.

“ Alright, alright, alright...we should probably go over the objective before we leave in a few hours.”

Lucy wanted to roll her eyes, but she knew her hard-ass partner was right, “Best to be over prepared than not, come on puppy, study time.”

Cat moved back to her seat on the sofa next to her wife, while Kara and the two Agents found their own seats and got comfortable, and almost immediately much to Alex's annoyance (because it took forever to get the damned thing on the squirming alien) and everyone else's amusement and visual joy, Kara kicked off her boots and took off her vest before tucking her entire five foot eight frame into the corner of the sofa.

“ Are we going to watch the Jurassic movies again?” Kara asked, completely serious and Cat snorted into her glass.

Alex refrained from rolling her eyes, settling for a mild glare at Lucy, “No, and I thought I told you to forget about those damn movies?”

Kara shrugged, looking at Lena and Lucy with a guilty look and Alex couldn't help but roll her eyes this time, “Seriously, Lena, you too?”

“ Oh please!” The brunette scoffed, waving her hand carelessly in Alex's direction, “I have bragging rights, I'm in the last installment remember?”

Lucy smirked, “I remember you getting eaten by a crocodile.”

“ It wasn't a crocodile, Lucy, it was a Mosasaurus--”

“ It was a fucking monster, puppy, alright? Half the people that have seen that movie don't even know what the fuck it was,” Lucy laughed, patting Kara's knee, “Thank god for green screens, right?”

“ Hear, hear.” Cat toasted to Lucy's bottled water, and before Lena could get another word in Alex clapped loudly to get everyone's attention on her. She understood the need for a little tension relief considering the fact that Kara was going into her first CTF game without any sort of assistance other than a few classic movies, her training, her wits and common sense. None of that mattered, because Kara wasn't human—she wasn't from Earth, not like the other contenders. Alex would never admit it to anyone but herself, but she was worried that she'd never see Kara again. Of course, she had the utmost confidence in the Kryptonian wholeheartedly, but there was just that worry nagging at a piece of her heart. And given her observations of Cat's back to back drinking, Lucy's jokes coming ten times more than usual in a desperate attempt to keep the tensions at bay, along with Lena's subtle fidgeting—she wasn't the only one.

“ You all know that I am coming back, right?” Kara asked, breaking the short silence, “Even if I do get eaten alive, I won't really die.”

Alex picked up an item and threw it at Kara's face for her poor choice of words, though she should've known better—Kara caught it with one hand, barely even glancing in Alex's direction. Lucy reached over and took the half gas mask curiously, “Seriously Alex, a gas mask?”

“ Well no, it makes sense.” Lena pointed out, coming to the DEO Agent's defense, “If there  _ is  _ Kryptonite on Earth 5178, then it's best to be over-prepared right?”

Alex nodded, “Right, and even so—Bruce Wayne top Batclan members; Robin, Batwoman and Batwing and they love throwing around Kryptonite smoke bombs. So, please, Kara, keep that mask nearby at all times.”

“ Don't forget about The Legends,” Lucy threw in, “Those morons love a good adventure, and I'm sure Rip Hunter will allow the entire team to enter this event just for shits and giggles.”

“ Feel free to cross all of them out permanently,” Cat added with a sly smirk, “And Oliver Queen's little arrow happy idiots as well, they're a bunch of cowards who fight from afar.”

“ Yes, and since no one knows who or what you are just yet, no one will be using Kryptonite against you.”

“ Yet.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_ Fifteen hours later, half way across the world... _

Roulette, in her tacky red dress glory ( Cat's words), stood in front of one of her camera drones with her signature smirk and shades firmly in place as she began to address her millions of viewers all over the world from an undisclosed location. Not even the millionaires and billionaires who had their own players in the game knew where she was, or where she had her private helicopters fly them. They were, much to all of their chagrins, blindfolded and their devices temporarily shut off before being logged into a private network that didn't allow for tracking of any sort. No matter how hard they tried.

It was always a different rendezvous point for clan, so that there wasn't a conflict between the players of the CTF games before they were placed in the playing field. But the setup was never lacking. It was similar to a football box office but with caviar, wine and plush carpets and instead of large windows looking down at a field covered with men tackling each other for pigs skin—there were eight large 4k TV's for their viewing pleasure. Seven that showed the camera feed from the hundreds of drones and planted camera's and the eight showed the company stocks of the owners who had participants in the CTF games. It was a very nice set up, even Cat had to admit that much.

Roulette stepped to the side as the screens switched over the participants in the Earth-5178 CTF game, “Now introducing the contenders for Earth 5178! Representing Harrison Wells and S.T.A.R. Labs from Central City is Jesse Quick! And from Gotham city, representing Wayne enterprises; Robin and Batwoman and of course from wherever they are from, under the ownership of Rip Hunter—The Legends!”

And when Roulette  _ finally  _ finished introducing Maxwell Lord's new player, the Daxamite named Mon-El (he wasn't all that impressive to the other owners, but they offered their congratulations anyway—though not Cat and Lena) the host moved on to their second new comer and final contender.

“ And finally, I would love to inform you all that the mysterious new player belongs to Cat and Lena Grant-Luthor, representing  _ both _ L-Corp and CatCo; Superwoman!” they may a be a bit biased but to the four women who were sitting in the corner away from the other owners, Kara looked the best out of all them. Especially since she chose to wear the half gas mask to complete her look, “Best of luck to them all.”

It didn't take long for Lois Lane to make her way over to their table with a glass of brandy in hand and a half eaten cracker in the other, “Finally decided to get with the program, Kitty?”

Cat sniffed indignantly and turned her head away, nose slightly in the air, “Oh please, unlike you I don't need the money...I was bored.”

“ And really, you obviously picked her stage name. Could you get any more pathetic?  _ Superwoman?  _ Really?”

Alex scoffed, and Lena just smiled sweetly but it was as cold as the ice sitting in her glass if not cooler, “Bruce Wayne has literally named every last of his players after a bat, and one of them think she's a Cat and the other dresses as a clown and a whore at the same time with a bat. Do you really want to get into this Lois?”

“ Exactly,” Cat cut in curtly, lips pressed into a tight line—her eyes already on the nearest big screen, “Besides, at least we even bothered to give our girl some sense of privacy. What does yours have?”

Lois rolled her eyes, seemingly unfazed, “It doesn't really matter, I still have the best player in the game...isn't that right little sister?”

Lucy smirked, “He's a dead man flying, Lois.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara stood patiently on the platform that she was instructed to stand on, remaining absolutely still. She was more than ready to finally put her skills and newly learned skills to use.

“ Hey  _ Superwoman.”  _ Kara was well aware that she would have to earn her respect in these extreme CTF games. Blood, sweat and tears she would give—respect would be earned. “Hey, dead meat, hey! I'm talking to you.”

Kara's fingers twitched at her side as she turned to face the annoying voice that had been calling to her from the other floating platform. The man flicked his sword this way and that way before finally resting it on his shoulder, and the woman with the flaming red hair and the giant red bat insignia on her chest— _ Batwoman— _ didn't even flinch but Kara keen eyesight saw her eyes tightening with annoyance. Kara opened her mouth to speak but the half gas mask was in her way, and she wasn't in any hurry to take it off. She rather liked it, and agreed with Lucy that it made her look even more badass. So she just settled for a blank stare in Robin's direction. Never more thankful that Alex  _ insisted  _ she not only know the names of her opponents but what they looked like from all angles and their skill sets.

Robin stepped a little closer to the edge, smirk growing slightly as the brilliant blue and white portals in front of everyone's platforms began to open and crackle with power, “You know you're going to die out there right?”

Kara smiled behind her mask, and winked at him before taking a running leap off the platform and through her portal before anyone else could get the chance to do so. And really, Kara knew what to expect by now but it was still a bit disorienting. She was now free falling through the clouds, in fact they all were. Though some of them who had the ability to do so have already taken flight and rescued their teammates from certain death while the others used parachutes. Kara didn't do either.

Instead, the Kryptonian flipped around mid-air and lounged back as if she were at home in the bed, staring at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. Kara caught a branch but it broke under her weight and momentum but it was enough to swing her around up right and she landed in a crouch with a sickening thud, making a crater that was entirely too deep and wide for any human to survive. Luckily she wasn't a human, and was able to walk away dusting the pebbles and dust from her shoulders. Hoping her dramatic entrance was enough to please her Mistresses.

Just before their introductions to the world, Roulette had given them the run down of their three objectives. The black flag had been attached to the flying beast—the pterodactyl, and there were hordes of them. The white flag was ripped in half—one half stuck between the very nasty teeth of the Spinosaurus and the other between the claws of the Giganotosaurus. That one wasn't covered in the Jurassic movies, but Kara knew she'd have to put that beast down to get what she wanted. And finally the yellow flag—it was resting in a raptors egg nest. It was the to acquire for the others, so she'd be stealing it later and—

A gust of wind and a hard knock to her shoulder made her stumble a step or two as Jesse Quick stopped in front of her, arms crossed and leaning against a tree arrogantly, “You belong to the Grant-Luthor's don't you? Yeah, don't try to deny it.”

Kara shrugged, she wasn't.

Jesse quick eyed her coolly, “A lot of us have been waiting for those two to get a sucker like you to join these games. Since we can't kill them ourselves, we'll just kill every competitor they enter in these games. You see, Cat and Lena put up a good front but they're nothing but a pair of crooks and destroyed everything Harrison Wells has ever worked for, so if I were you bitch, I would watch my back.”

Jesse took off in a sprint again, fully intending to take Kara off of her feet but instead the speedster was taken off of her own feet in a crushing choke-hold unable to remove the firm grasp around her neck. With her free hand, Kara reached up and unlatched one side of her mask and let it fall free.

“ This was your last time threatening Cat and Lena. Looks like Harrison Wells is losing this too.” and with a gentle flick of her wrist, Jesse Quick was flung back to the tree she was previously leaning against. Her back slamming into the thick oak so hard it left a dent but there was more than just a dent in her spine. Kara latched her mask back in place, and began to jog away with the drone following after her. She could still hear a faint heartbeat, but the speedster wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. The impact might not have killed her, but something on this island sure will eventually. Besides, the less competition the better.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara wasn't sure how long she had been running, jumping over fallen trees and rotten half eaten carcasses and sliding down the mountain side. She could hear the others scattered through the island complaining and arguing—and she could hear the other Kryptonian, Kal-El fighting something. Something really big. But it sound as if he were struggling—growing weaker each passing moment, but Kara didn't too much care for him. She had to keep focus on her own task—she was in the territory of one of the beasts holding the white flag. It was easy to tell, more rotten carcasses were starting to pop up and she was thankful for the mask. She could imagine what the smell was like.

By the time she arrived to the suspected dinosaurs lair, Kara was filthy from head to toe. Covered in dirt, most and who else knows what. The quietness around her was a little eerie and she couldn't even detect a heartbeat, at least not one strong enough to belong to a ravenous carnivore. But then again, Alex and Lucy warned her that not everything was at it seemed on this planet. Roulette catered to strengths and weaknesses to make things more interesting every month. Which is why Kara wasn't as startled as she should have been when she felt hot breath on the back of her neck. The Kryptonian could hear the sound of multiple drones hovering in the air nearby and knew that this was her moment to debut the biggest way possible.

Slowly the alien looked over her shoulder, there was a Spinosaurus just inches from her and part of her—a tiny part—was a little shook. These creatures were uglier than they were in the movies—and scarier.

_ Holy shit. _

The Spinosaurus roared loudly, showing all of it's teeth and in that moment, Kara saw a piece of the flag. Without thinking, she reached into the dinosaur's mouth and grabbed it but failed to escape its closing jaws in time. She dropped the flag as she was swung around like a rag doll. When the walking fossil tossed her into the air like a piece of meat, preparing to finish her kill, Kara let it.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_ Back in the real world... _

The camera's were focused on Firestorm and Hawkgirl chasing around pterodactyls while the rest of The Legends split up to search for the raptors eggs, and Lois Lane's Kryptonian fighting a losing battle with the Giganotosaurus. The dinosaur had Kryptonite like claws and it cut straight Kal-El's black bodysuit, and he couldn't get the emerald nail out of his chest. There was entirely too much blood and when the dinosaur tossed him away—really he slipped from its grasp, Kal-El got as far away from the creature as possible to regroup. Though Maxwell's Daxamite, Mon-El, was holding his own surprisingly well against it. Wearing it down and staying well out of it's reach.

But now, the main focus was on Kara, or Superwoman, as everyone has now come to know. Who had just been eaten alive by a Spinosaurus. Cat and Lena didn't look worried one bit, but it still didn't stop Lois from sauntering over or Harrison Wells from shooting a nasty glare in their direction. He was no doubt thinking that Kara deserved nothing less after what she did to one of his speedsters who was pronounced dead five minutes ago when a school of Compsognathus dinosaurs came along and picked her apart.

“ Well, well, well Kitty...looks like your pet project didn't pan out so well, hm? How embarrassing, better luck next time.” Lois took one look at Alex and Lucy who were quite comfortable and not at all distressed as she thought they would be, and she just couldn't silence the curious (nosy) reporter in her, “Why aren't any of you worried?”

Lucy shrugged, intently focused on the  _ Piano Tiles 2  _ game, “Why aren't you, Lois? Our girl is doing much better than your dude. She was only eaten alive, he's about to die from poisoning.”

Lois shook her head, “Oh please, Smallville has been through worse.” Lois took a sip of her dark drink, “You on the other hand? You-”

Rip Hunter shouted from the other side of the room, startling all of them and Lois turned to see that all of the screens were now on Superwoman who was standing on shaky legs in the middle of what looked like a set full of blood and gore, and there were still chunks landing everywhere. The gas mask had been blown away as well as part of her tactical vest when Kara pulled out the grenade and heated the damn thing up with her laser vision once she was in the Spinosaurus' stomach. Kara pulled a piece of...a piece of the intestine from her arm and shook off a few other chunks, but she couldn't do much about the blood. The smell of guts and burnt scales was so rancid she doubled over but managed to pull herself together and picked up the white flag, though it was now covered with blood. She stuffed it in her pocket.

Bruce turned around in his seat, a permanent and ever suspicious frown on his face, “What the hell is she? One of your L-Corp experiments, Luthor?”

“ There's no way,” Harrison Wells jumped in, barely reigning in his own anger, but he was equally as suspicious as the others. Even Rip wanted to know, he was probably trying to figure out if he could buy her out from them, “It's not human, is it?”

Maxwell Lord snorted from his chair on the far side of the room, stuffing another cracker into his mouth, “She's what you two purchased from the DEO isn't she?”

“ The DEO?” Lois raised an eyebrow, she did a piece on the DEO. Couldn't exactly get a phone number to call for a quote and her connections weren't willing to give it up, no matter how many favors they had owed to her or the dirt she had on them. Of course the likes of Maxwell Lord and her greatest rival and her wife would not only have the organization's number, know how to set up an appointment for purchase. The only source reference Lois had was their website which was just a screening questionnaire. Her piece on them didn't even make it past the cartoon section. “How the hell-?”

“ Money talks, dear. And oh, look? Our girl just found your little farm alien. I hope she didn't take Cat's comment seriously,” Alex bit back a smile, Lena sounded everything  _ but  _ concerned and Lois snatched the phone of the Media Queen's hand but to her credit, Cat still remained calm in her seat.

“ What the hell did you say, Catherine Grant?!”

“ Why don't you watch and see, dear?”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_ Back on Earth-5178... _

Kal-El had just carved a stick into the shape of a pair of tweezers, and was now sitting up against a fallen tree. His skin was clammy and sweaty but thankfully his hands were steady and his vision was only slightly blurry. And he knew well enough that while he didn't have much time left to get the poison out of his system, he was not at the stage of having hallucinations. The bloody nightmare walking towards him was very much real.

The blood drenched blonde stopped at his feet, staring down at him curiously—or to be what looked like curiosity, Kal-El couldn't exactly tell from his current position. Suddenly she was smiling, and kneeling right next to him and Kal-El didn't even see her move. “That looks painful,”

Kal-El looked at her suspiciously, it wasn't against the rules to help another competitor but the girl was new, she didn't know how ruthless these games were...and how much more savage the players were. He wasn't going to ask too many questions, or look a gift horse in the mouth as Lois would say, he was going to capitalize on her naive first timer status. Maybe even knock her off the roster for Lois.

“ Scratch my back, I scratch yours?” he asked, trying for the boyish charm smile he used often to get his way but it bounced right off of her. His smile was like oil to her water, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that—but the poison in his sternum made the choice for him. He dropped the tweezers, but Kara caught them easily.

“ So I just...take these, and pull that green thing out?” Kal-El nodded, swatting away the drone that was hovering close by.

Kara chuckled, she was just having too much fun with this. She made to move as if she were going to help him, but stopped short and tossed the wood carved tweezers aside like they were trash and pressed two gloved fingers on the end of the Kryptonite shard and began to steadily apply pressure.

“ Wha-”

“ It would be too easy to kill you now, Kal-El. Too easy to just shove this...” she pushed harder, and Kal-El cried out in pain through gritted teeth, feeling the last of his reserve power draining from his body and that was the last thing he wanted on this planet, “...So far into your system, you'll never recover...”

The struggling Kryptonian beneath her tried to push her way but he no longer had the strength to even move her even an inch. It was like pushing against skyscraper with seventy floors. Desperately, when the black spots around his vision began to multiply rapidly, he snatched the gun from her thigh holster and she made no move to stop him as he pressed the barrel beneath her chin. Kal-El pulled the trigger, grunting when the weapon exploded in his hand and in his now human state—two of his fingers were blown away. But that wasn't what sent the man into shock, it was the fact that the woman above him was still smiling down at him but she was no longer pressing the Kryptonite into his chest. The bullet bounced off her skin, and went straight back down the chamber.

Kal-El rolled away from her, clutching his hand to his stomach trying in vain not to scream out in agony but it was impossible. In the rare times he's ever blown out his powers, he's never had to experience pain such as this before. It was excruciating.

“ When I kill you, Kal-El, I want you in perfect health so that the entire world will see how pathetic you really are. You and your precious Lois Lane will fall ungracefully, I will make sure of it.” with that, Kara stood and began to walk towards the commotion where the Daxamite was fighting off the Giganotosaurus.

“ Cat...Cat Grant and Lena Luthor think they've won, but they're only stalling the inevitable!” he yelled after her, his face and neck beet red as he struggled to remain conscious. The tears rolled down his rosy red cheeks, and onto the dirt beneath him. Kara stopped in her tracks, “They've taken and taken from everyone, destroyed  _ legacies.. _ and I plan to help bring them both down. So if you don't kill me now, it'll only make me stronger! So if you plan to kill me, then kill me because when I come back, I'm coming back for you first and stronger than ever!”

“ I punch above my weight, see you next time...” Kara chuckled, and walked away and Kal-El couldn't keep conscious any longer and succumbed to the darkness that would wait for him no longer. Kara stalked through the bushes in time to see Mon-El taking a flying leap from a tall tree branch and land a solid punch to the Giganotosaurus' neck.

Using a burst of superspeed, Kara retrieved the other half of the white flag and was out of sight before either realized what happened.

Somewhere in the distance, higher up near a Pterodactyl nest holding the black flag that The Legends were searching so desperately for—Batwoman set aside her high def binoculars, “I don't think she's a normal lab experiment, Damian.”

Damian Wayne just shrugged, still peeking through his own binoculars, “It doesn't matter what she is, she's weak. She had the prime opportunity to take out the biggest player and she didn't.”

The redhead shook head slowly, “She took out a Spinosaurus, Damian and took out the speedster. She's anything  _ but _ weak.”

“ Yeah, whatever, so? You wanna give her an award or something? Maybe kiss her ass a little? Wipe your mouth, Kane, you're drooling. ”

Kate rolled her eyes behind her cowl, and scoffed, “I knew I should've brought Luke. You're nothing but trouble and too arrogant for your own good, and one of these days you're going to kill one of us. Even Bruce knows it.”

“ Shut your mouth, right now!”

“ Or what? You're going to do to me what you've done to Dick?”

Damian  got in Kate's face, “Dick was an accident!”

“ Yeah? I heard you were too.” the two Batclan members stood toe to toe, staring each other down, fists clenched at their sides. A nearby pterodactyl cried broke their tension but just barely, “Lets go find the yellow flag before those other idiots do.” Batwoman stood her full height, and stepped off of the edge of the cliff to free fall for a few seconds before spreading her cape and flying just above the trees. Damian stared after her, expression grim. In a fit of anger, Damian spun around on his heels while unsheathing his sword and sliced one of the drones in half.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just now realizing that with all my set up for the CTF games I have to go into great detail to show for my efforts, lol. But I don't think anyone will mind too much anyway, these "Earth" chapters will just be longer than usual. The next one will be longer, I'm really just making shit up with these CTF's games. So if you wanna see something with them, just lemme know as always.
> 
> The drama, the violence, the biased badassery for Kara (I don't think it's a word, is now though) I love writing it.
> 
> Anyway, all mistakes are my own of course!
> 
> Cerberus_Spectre


	8. Aftermath

__**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Harrison Wells sighed loudly, frustrated and exhausted. It's been an entire week since the CTF game Earth 5178. Two days since the death of one his most promising speedsters; Jesse Quick. At the hands of a savage no less. A savage that was owned by Cat and Lena Grant-Luthor. The two women that have no only ruined his legacy but so many others before him, and after. Harrison knew he couldn't openly retaliate against them for ruining his company; S.T.A.R Labs.

He wasn't a saint by far, his experiments were less than honorable but any scientists worth their salt would attest to that—off the record of course. And Harrison knew for a fact that Lena Luthor was not 'all for the health of humanity' as she claimed. L-Corp was the the number one conglomerate company in technology, medical and research and it wasn't because Lena Luthor was a prodigy. She stepped on the backs of others to get there with the help of her bitch of a wife, Cat Grant heading the biggest media company in the game.

While Cat Grant was  _ conveniently  _ exposing crooked scientists and politicians, L-Corp climbed the ranks quite quickly, and became number one. And for over a decade, it remained there. There had been numerous attempts at a coup for both CatCo and L-Corp but each and every one of them have been thwarted. Competitors lost their edge, and their resources. Dropping off like flies each year until there was nothing left. Nothing short of murdering them, that is. But that was what Roulette's extreme CTF games were for, not to only give purpose to aliens who have been 'adopted' (to put it in polite terms) by humans who could afford them, or acquired through the black market, but to give big CEO's a chance to really duel without getting their own hands dirty.

It was a chance to see which corporation had the better champion, or champions as were a case for some CEO's such as Rip Hunter and Bruce Wayne. It may all be a game, a very dangerous game, but it was so much more and now that CatCo and L-Corp have respectfully entered their shared champion, it was about to get more interesting.

And sometimes, for people like Lois Lane, it was just a money scheme. And a betting pool for everyone else watching from the comfort and safety of their own homes. It was a win win for everyone, except the losing party.

“ Sir?”

Harrison turned his chair slightly, removing the glasses from his face, allowing his exhaustion to be seen clear as day to the speedster he considered a son, Barry Allen, “Barry. What are you doing up so late? It's what, one?”

Barry shuffled further into Harrison's office, “It's three o'clock in the morning, Harrison. I was getting something to eat from the cafeteria and saw your light on...um, what's going on?”

Harrison turned around to his desk fully, back now to the white board behind him—his ever growing obsession with everything L-Corp and CatCo, now increasing by tenfold thanks to their new... _ asset.  _ There wasn't much to be found on their alien or Metahuman? No one was entirely too sure  _ what  _ this so called 'Superwoman' was or where she even came from.

Even Cisco couldn't hack the DEO to find more information on the blonde woman who managed to get eaten alive, survive, kill a speedster and win the CTF game at the last minute by sucker punching one of the legends for the last flag. She got to the rendezvous point before anyone could really stop her. It was like the girl was a force of nature, and no one knew a damn thing. And knowing the Grant-Luthor's, no one will  _ ever  _ know anything until  _ they  _ deemed themselves ready to reveal such information. It was a combined power that was both infuriating and envious.

Harrison exhaled slowly, “Nothing, Barry, I'm just...,” Harrison waved his hand this way and that, “I'm still trying to process Jesse's untimely death.”

Barry's gaze shifted as he took a seat on the worn sofa near the door, “You said dying was apart of the circle of life, but you never said how hard it was to accept it.”

“ Jesse was headstrong, and it often got her into bad situations—this time, no one was there to back her up. That monster will pay for what she's done, and she will pay for the sins of Cat and Lena.”

Barry shook his head, “You also said revenge was not the way, that it was the fastest way to get yourself killed.”

Harrison shrugged halfheartedly, “Perhaps it is time we move on from that and start taking a new tactic. Being the good guys on field won't keep this facility running, Barry. My money is running it's course now.”

Barry sat there, stunned, “I...how long?”

“ A year, at the most. We need to start winning games, or else.”

Barry sat there in silence for the next ten minutes, and Harrison knew that the young speedster was processing everything that he's ever known. From Harrison's past lectures and advice, and now to this; Harrison telling him to abandon it all and win at all costs no matter what. Harrison watched the emotions shift across Barry's face almost as fast as he ran until it finally came back to one, and settled there.

_ Determination _ .

Barry rose from his perch on the sofa, back straight, “I'll talk to the others later, try to get some sleep dude.”

“ Barry?”

“ Yeah?” the lanky man turned half in the doorway, eyes tired but curious.

“ Thank you.”

Barry smiled brightly in response and in a flash he was gone only blowing a few papers off of Harrison's desk and the man found himself out of his wheelchair and laying on the sofa with a pillow and blanket.  _ That damn kid. _

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_ Across the country... _

Kara was sprawled across the sofa in the main house in a pair of red and black sweatpants that were cuffed at the ankle, barefoot and in a sleeveless gray workout shop. She was cradling a bowl of grapes, and only half listening to Cat and Lena toss ideas back and forth on how to officially introduce her to the world. After her 'underdog' win the previous week, certain things have been put into motion and Kara wasn't exactly too sure what they were but she was feeling quite pleased with herself.

Alex and Lucy had thrown in their two cents before retiring to the secondary house on the other side of the pool, but ultimately everyone knew it was up to Cat and Lena—and  _ really,  _ it all fell on Cat because while Lena liked to think she knew everything about everything. Media wrangling was her wife's specialty.

Cat swished her whiskey around in it's tumbler while she looked at Kara thoughtfully from her comfortable place in her wife's arms in the wide lazy-boy chair. Kara was paying them no real attention, eyes and ears drawn to the TV that was playing  _ Bob's Burgers. _

Like a light bulb going off, Cat picked her phone up from the arm of the chair and quickly took a picture of the oblivious Kryptonian. Cat stared at the picture for the longest, unaware that was smiling until Lena quietly inquired her wife about it.

Cat quickly opened another app, instantly Lena latched on to Cat's ingenious plan. She was the Queen of All Media, and rightfully so. There was no greater way to break the internet other than to use the internet itself. Lena sat quietly with her own glass of wine, watching Cat work her magic with two different apps on her phone before going back to the picture she'd taken of Kara. She didn't edit it other than to make it a black and white portrait, then she posted it to Twitter with the Instagram link beneath it.

There was no caption, just a simple photo on a brand new account that was linked to both CatCo and L-Corp respectively. Cat felt as if the photo spoke a million words, more than a silly caption or a time consuming conference could've ever accomplished. Not only was it a candid photo of the woman who nearly killed Superman, who  _ did  _ kill a speedster from team Flash, was eaten alive and sucker punched Captain Cold to win the CTF game—but it was in their living room. The photo itself was very personal, to the family photos on the wall in the background to the general light untidiness that surrounded the area.

It was more than just Kara looking so comfortable on the possibly the whitest sofa in existence eating grapes, it was a photo that exhibited trust from both parties involved. Unlike most aliens and Metahumans—Kara wasn't chained up in a shed, only let out to play in the CTF games. She wasn't living in a facility that was once a laboratory now half converted into a home, she wasn't in a cold, wet cave full of bats. Kara wasn't wearing a shock collar, nor was she being guarded twenty-four seven. Kara was being Kara, and watching Bob's Burgers on the biggest TV they could find.

That's what the world will see, and Cat was going to let them come to conclusions on their own. Both negative and positive.

The photo expressed so much, almost too much but at the same time—it wasn't enough. Cat closed the apps, and powered off her phone. She'd check the progress in later on.

Lena kissed Cat's temple gently, “That was a beautiful photo, baby.”

“ Lois Lane can eat her heart out.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

It wasn't unusual for Lena Grant-Luthor to wake up in her and Cat's shared bed alone, nor was it unusual for her to roll over and find Cat sitting up with her face practically shoved into her iPad and oblivious to everything around her. This was one of those mornings, but this time Lena knew exactly what her Media Queen wife was up to. Cat had tossed and turned all night, forcing herself to sleep and not check her, well Kara's, newly made twitter page until the next morning.

And the results did not disappoint, Cat actually had to call her assistant to field all of the phone calls and emails from the overly excited board members and Lena just loathed to check her own phone, unsure how her own board would react. Neither she or Cat have been going to work or taking calls, and now this happens to pop up. Lena was sure her own board had more questions than she had answers, and she just hoped they were as excited as CatCo's.

“ What has you smiling so hard, Cat?”

Cat glanced down at the sleepy brunette, smirking triumphantly, “four million followers and still rising as of five in morning.”

“ Four million?” Lena whispered, shocked and still trying to will away her sleepiness. She had expected something in the high thousands, maybe at least a million—but  _ four?  _ This was really great news, and not so much in terms of popularity but for ratings for both CatCo and L-Corp.

“ The comments are simply outstanding. More positive and encouraging than I expected, they outweigh the negative. Of course the negative being fans of the Batclan and those pesky speedsters. This is better results than any press conference can offer, my dear, and we must capitalize or lose this precious once in a lifetime opportunity.”

“ Now that we've introduced her to the world unofficially, do you think that perhaps we should do it officially now?” Lena inquired as she pushed herself into sitting position so she could better see the iPad her wife was holding, her eyes squinting against the bright screen. The comments were rowdy at best, but they were positive and it seemed as if their puppy was getting a very big, very rambunctious fan base. Lena wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing or a bad one.

Cat shook her head, finally shutting down the screen and setting the iPad down along with her reading glasses, “No, no. The mystery of it all...it will work in our favor. Introducing her too soon, or even at all, will decrease the value of her accounts. They're too new, we'll keep the candid photos to a minimum. Maybe post a few of her exercise videos, allow the public to spot her with us in the city or when we travel. The mystery will make for better hype when she enters the games.”

“ She's quite literally two different people when she's working out and playing those deadly games, and when she is just lounging around, almost like a switch,” Lena trailed off, finally catching on to what Cat was trying to angle for the most promising media spotlight for both of them and their respective companies.

“ Yes,” Cat nodded, smug yet again, “Those peons will eat it up as if it were their last meal.”

“ So, who is taking Kara to work with them today?”

“ I will, unless you need her for a project of some sort?”

“ No, no, go ahead. This is your expertise, L-Corp will follow your lead. Perhaps, if I have the time, I will drop in with lunch for the both of you.”

“ That sounds lovely dear, now would you be interested in accompanying me in the shower for celebration for a investment well done?”

Before Lena could give Cat a cheeky reply, the shrill ringtone of Cat's work phone cut through their tranquil atmosphere. Cat resisted the urge to roll her eyes because she was too busy watching her near naked lover slide out of their bed, and make her way into their bathroom suite while swaying her hips in a manner that was too enticing to be innocent. The shrill tone continued and at this rate, she wouldn't be surprised if it woke up Kara if the Kryptonian wasn't awake already.

“ What is it, Susan? This better be good, and by good, I mean someone better be dead.”

“ _ Uh, I am so so sorry to call you this early Ms. Grant, but according to your handbook...this  _ is  _ an emer—” _

This time Cat did roll her eyes, leaning back against her plush headboard, “Out with it, Cheryl! I don't pay you to waste my unlimited minutes with your—”

“ _ Miranda Priestly!”  _ Siobhan nearly shouted, whether it was to shut Cat up or from her frayed nerves—Cat wasn't too interested in finding out, because she was now sitting up right, jaw set and eyes narrowed into tight slits.

“ What does that Devil want?”

“ _ She—She is asking, well demanding, lunch with you today in your office. And she won't take no for an answer, Ms. Grant, I tried.” _

“ You clearly didn't try hard enough, if it didn't displease my wife so much you'd be out of a job, but under the circumstances—prepare the conference room for a board meeting and prepare my office as if my mother was coming to visit. Do you understand?”

“ _ Yes ma'am...I will have everything in order by the time,”  _ click.

Cat tossed aside her work phone, rubbing her temples tiredly knowing that it was going to be a very long day. Aside from Lois Lane, and now herself and her wife, Miranda Priestly had one of the most powerful players in the game. Another real obstacle for Kara; Wonder Woman aka Diana. Miranda played it smart, she was picky about the games Diana was entered into but she and Miranda have had a very unsteady, very competitive friendship and this was just icing on the cake.

No one knew too much about Wonder Woman, and that was the Miranda liked it. It was the way Cat was going to keep it for Kara, as well, except, she was going to capitalize on the goldmine she had. She was going to seize the opportunity that Miranda foolishly missed. And the royalties? All going into Kara's secret account, she did earn it after all.

Cat wasn't a fool however, she knew that Miranda didn't want to have lunch to 'catch up on old times', she wanted to assess the threat with her own eyes, to see how serious Cat was. And Cat would bet half her fortune that Diana will be at her side. Diana is  _ never not  _ at her side.

With a groan of the incoming migraine, she pushed aside the duvet and made her way to the bathroom to at least salvage the remainder of her good mood with her wife. Before she had to face the reality of her day. Meanwhile downstairs, in the pool house, Kara Zor-El was sitting on the edge of her tub with her head tilted to the side curiously wondering who this  _ Miranda Priestly  _ was. And why she made her Mistress Cat so upset so quickly but one thing was for certain. Kara didn't like the woman, whoever she was.

The Kryptonian looked down at the tie she was attempting to put on in order to impress Cat and her workers but Kara quickly chucked the item aside and marched back into her room sized walk in closet to adjust her clothing of choice. Kara chose a bone slim fit white suit with a blood red tie and folded handkerchief. It was sharp, it was daring, and the wearer would make it deadly. Kara hoped Cat would approve of her last minute decision.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! This is like a lowkey boring, little filler chapter but it's an update, I'm still here, so there's that. Anyway it's Easter/April Fool's. I could care less for either, but family is cooking and I do care about that. Lol, so I'm off til later!
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Cause I was lowkey drunk when I wrote a majority of this lma
> 
> Thank you all for being patient! Kinda, lmao. Laters


	9. Allies or Enemies?

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

The top floor of CatCo was a mess of employee's running around like chickens without their heads, trying to get everything in order for their bosses arrival. Today was a big day not only for CatCo Worldwide but for Cat Grant herself, and according to Siobhan, the Media Queen would be in rare form for the foreseeable future. Possibly more demanding than she naturally already was, and the brunette already had a flash drive in her pocket that contained a single document in case it all finally became too much. Her resignation.

With five minutes to spare, Siobhan had a hot latte ready and her game face on. The chaos around her (well, on Cat's main floor) had settled as everyone was now short of breath, but finished all of their last minute tasks with minutes to spare. The IT tech had just plopped down in his chair, and removed his beanie as the bell above Cat's personal elevator dinged her dreaded arrival. However, what all of them were expecting to walk out was not exactly Cat Grant, but it was the devil-may-care CTF champion—without the blood, psychotic smile and half face mask. Given the live feeds, they knew she was as badass, if not more so, than she looked. And the Twitter and Instagram post was all sorts of adorable and cute, fluffy.

But now? Now. Siobhan nearly spilled boiling hot liquid all over Cat because she tripped over nothing as she tried to divert her eyes from the blonde,  _ Superwoman.  _ Behind her overly large, but fashionable sunglasses, Cat rolled her eyes but on the inside she was preening.

All the way from the lobby to the top floor, the reactions have been the same between dazzled and frazzled to downright fear. Kara seemed to be taking everything in stride, even Alex, who was accompanying them, somehow looking just as intimidating if not a little more than Kara. It had to have been the full military regalia that Alex refused to trade for civilian clothing. And the two silver guns at her sides, ready to be drawn at a moments notice. For security purposes, Lucy was dressed similarly, and tailing behind Lena. At least until all of the excitement wore off and things went back to normal, but until then, Cat fully intended to ride this wave until she could no longer.

Cat plucked the hot beverage from her assistant who had been rendered useless it seemed, and it took Siobhan embarrassingly nearly sixty seconds to pick her jaw up from the ground and follow the trio into Cat's fishbowl of an office. As per usual routine, she waited until Cat got settled behind her desk and her guests settled onto the sofas.

Siobhan made the mistake of looking at the alien, or Metahuman—or whatever the hell she was, and found herself trapped in those beautiful blue eyes. They were warm, amused even, despite them being so icy. It almost as if they were glowing, and staring past her soul. She could feel the heat of them on her—and she felt the heat of something else pooling between her legs and— _ clack! _

The brunette jerked half a step backwards, one hand reaching up to rub the tiny and sharp ache that suddenly formed near her left right temple, and the brunette in all black snorted but not once did she look away from her phone. Siobhan spotted the culprit on the floor, one of Cat's water pens...and...and  _ did Cat Grant really just throw a fucking pen at my face?! _

“ If you're quite done drooling, Cheryl, do your job and get out...or don't, and never come back. Either way, doesn't particularly matter to me today.”

“ I-I, yes of course Mrs. Grant-Luthor, I'm so sorry I—”

Cat's groan overlapped Siobhan's flustered rambling, “Chop chop, Susan! I do not have all day for your prattle! By the time you spit out whatever excuse you have for whatever it is I don't care about, Sharon, my latte, which you've somehow gotten wrong, will be colder than usual.” Cat tacked on, just to be petty.

“ That is it! I can't take this anymore!” Siobhan's eye twitched for the last time, and she dropped her tablet on the glass table with a loud clunk and Alex simply readjusted her position so she could hide her laugh behind her hand, and Kara looked between the two humans curiously, with a hint of trepidation, and the employee's in the bullpen tensed and quieted down to dead silence, watching from the corners of their eyes but none daring to look directly in fear of meeting Cat's eye and turning to stone.

Cat rolled her eyes, muttering, “Oh god, I  _ told  _ them not to send me anymore millennials—”

Siobhan stepped forward, raising her voice over Cat's and completely oblivious to Kara tensing oh so slightly, “I'm so tired of you picking and pulling at me,  _ Catherine! _ I work so hard for you, every day! I go above and beyond for you and this goddamn company! I don't ask questions, I don't complain when I stay late to make sure that your next day runs better than the previous one, and all you do is yell at me, you tell me I'm not good enough and you're evil! And you can't even get my fucking name right! It's Siobhan, alright, you witch! It's Siobhan! Not Sharon or-or Sally,  _ Siobhan!” _ and the brunette finally took a breathe, giving her brain much needed oxygen and like a sucker punch to the stomach, she realized the reality of her current situation and she could feel eyes all around her. Focused on her, but she was truly trapped in Cat's sights, her heart threatening to overwork itself.

But Siobhan knew that her words were damaging, to herself and herself only and she had to finish strong—to finish what she had unintentionally started, “And-and if I wasn't making myself clear,” she dug out the flash drive from her pocket and tossed the thing on Cat's desk, “I quit.”

Siobhan finally said the words she's been dreaming,  _ fantasizing  _ about uttering for a very long time now, and yet—she was rooted to the spot. With fear? Regret? She didn't know, no one knew, but Cat knew. The CEO continued to stare unblinkingly at her assistant who had suddenly decided to grow a backbone at the worst possible time. Cat picked up the item and tossed it to Kara who caught the item easily, and crushed it just as easily.

“ That is simply unacceptable,  _ Siobhan,  _ who will man the phones?”

“ Ex-excuse me?” Siobhan stuttered, stunned, along with the rest of the CatCo staff for that matter. At this point, Cat Grant would've called security if anyone dared to speak to her—no less, yell at her, the way Siobhan did. Hell, Cat would've tossed them from her balcony if she wouldn't go to prison for it.

Exhaling deeply and quietly Cat rose from her chair slowly, but she remained behind her desk, “Let me make something clear, dear,  _ you _ don't tell  _ me _ when you're leaving.  _ I  _ tell _ you  _ when it is time for you to go, do you understand? And I say, that your time here at CatCo is not yet finished, little girl. You believe that I don't recognize your talents and your hard work? Oh but I do, however, I also notice your lack of drive and initiative. Your half-ass work gets half-ass respect, I want you to think about that the next time you decide to have a broom closet romp, you could be editing layouts during the day, instead of late at night.

So I do hope that, that little tantrum of yours was  _ all _ that you had to say, Siobhan, because it won't happen again. Not without its consequences. I truly do hope you feel better, maybe now you can do your job, yes?”

“ I—I...” Siobhan swallowed painfully, unable to believe that she was still alive after giving Cat a piece of her mind that she's been dying to give the woman for  _ months  _ now, and that she hadn't been fired sooner since Cat knew about her and Winn's...lunch time adventures. What was even more surprising was that Siobhan was relieved that she could still keep her job, she truly liked her job at CatCo but it was the lack of respect that was killing her and she was fully prepared to let it go, but it seemed as if Cat was...Cat was uncharacteristically and unofficially giving Siobhan an olive branch by not firing her on the spot.

It was thin, very thin, but it was a start. Siobhan nodded mutely, and picked up her tablet, ignoring the two on the sofas and focused on Cat who was still unnervingly staring at her, “Very well then, what is my schedule?”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

After this morning's fiasco, everything was back to normal except for a few things here and there—mainly being that Cat was finally getting Siobhan's name right (not that she ever not knew what it was the first time), and the CEO wasn't screeching and terrorizing her employee's.  _ Today. _

And while normally, CatCo employee's usually never looked inside of Cat's office or just generally avoided going in there or on her floor even, unless summoned—today was proving quite different. Her employee's could not and would not stop looking inside of her office every thirty seconds, and it had nothing to do with the dozens of monitors on the wall behind her desk or even their pacing and near frantic boss. They were all looking at CatCo and L-Corp's shared new Champion. The new face of both companies for Roulette's Extreme CTF games.

Department heads and board members alike were coming up from their floors to see the Kryptonian but were trying to be subtle about it. It was hard to see the brutal badass that survived being eaten alive by a Spinosaurus and nearly killed Superman, until she looked at you and smiled. Most scurried away after that, not even bothering to keep up the pitiful excuses they made up to even be on Cat's floor.

To her credit, the Media Queen put up with it for a while, before simply closing her doors and sending out a mass email for anyone who dared to come to her office without a real reason. They'd be terminated for wasting company time.

“ So, this is what you do all day? Boss people around?”

“ And look pretty while doing it,” Cat smirked, not bothering to look up from her laptop to address the DEO Agent, “Since my darling wife is otherwise stuck in meetings all day, I suppose we can step out for lunch if you'd do the honors of waking my little puppy.”

Alex looked at Kara half stretched out on Cat's office sofa, head thrown back on the spine and quietly snoring away, completely unaware. She quickly took a snapshot and sent it to Lena, Lucy and Cat; who promptly posted it on Kara's social media accounts.

“ How hard did you work her this morning, Danvers?”

Alex shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, “It was a free for all this morning, and she went pretty hardcore with the calisthenics under the red sunlamps, add that she only got to eat half the calories she needs after a workout like that—Kiddo is pretty worn out, but she's fine. A little moody, so it's probably best that she's sleeping.”

Cat finally looked up and slowly took off her glasses, leveling her glare at Alex who refused to be intimidated by the older woman, but had enough sense to acknowledge she might have messed up, “And you didn't think to inform me of this earlier, Agent Scully?”

“ With all this chaos, I forgot, then she fell asleep—I figured she'd be alright until lunch time. It's really not a big issue, Mrs. Grant-Luthor.”

“ Not a 'big issue'? I believe I should be the judge of that, Agent, not you.”

Alex knew now was the time to back down, because Cat was right—it wasn't Alex's call to make, she and Lucy were there for insurance and a second opinion, not the  _ final opinion. _ But pride was a bitch, “Yeah, but I'm her trainer and I've been at this a lot longer, no offense.”

Cat chuckled humorlessly, shaking her head,  _ it seems as if everyone is testing her today,  _ “Yes, and I spent over a billion to have her in my care, both Lena and myself, and if I want her pampered like a newborn born on Christmas, then that is exactly what I will have. So the next time Kara is under the weather, Agent Danvers, or partially  _ starving to death  _ on my sofa, you'd better damn well let me know. Or Agent Lane will find herself with a fifty grand raise, am I clear?”

Alex bit her tongue sharply, and nodded, “Yes, I understand.”

“ Well,” a new voice said from the doorway, causing Alex to snap to attention and onto her feet and Cat's glare sharpened, “I suppose that answer's one of my questions, Kitty. You  _ do  _ take care of your possessions.”

Just then Siobhan came running in, eyes wide with an arm full of layouts but Cat waved her currently useless assistant away before any apologies for not being at her desk could come flying out. Thankfully Siobhan got the hint and quietly made her exit, as swiftly as she had come. At this point, between Cat's raised voice and the increased noise throughout CatCo, Kara was sitting upright and blinking sleepily.

“ Miranda.”

“ Cat,” the silver haired woman purred, a hint of a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth as she swooped into the office and gracefully took the seat that Alex had been keeping warm for hours and a tall brunette that was built like an Amazon trailed in behind Miranda, taking a seat as well, “I don't believe you've ever met Diana, have you?”

Alex went to stand next to Cat's personal bar, to keep an eye on all the subjects in and out of the room, and Cat relaxed slightly, “No and I don't care to, care to enlighten me of your visit, dear?”

“ I simply wanted to see if all of the buzz surrounding your new toy was as good as they say,” Miranda's gaze swept over Kara once...twice, before returning to Cat's coolly, “I'm not yet impressed.”

“ And you flew all the way from New York just to tell me that? Really, Miranda, your opinion is not  _ that  _ grand, especially since I never sent for it. Now if that's all—”

Miranda's cool smirk remained in place as she hummed thoughtfully, her gaze drifting back to Kara's rather tense form as the Kryptonian and Amazon were quietly sizing the other up, “Put the claws away, Catherine, I was in the neighborhood. Thought it would be polite to stop by and congratulate you on your first, darling. Though if I must be honest, it wasn't much of a win.”

Kara scoffed loudly from her place on the sofa, now fully aware, “At least I was even in the game,” Kara eyed Diana, and the Amazon returned the challenging look, “What's the matter Princess? Didn't want to break a nail?”

“ Not quite, we didn't think it would be fair to break your back on the first day.”

Miranda fought back her smile, and Cat wanted to slap her for it, “It seems as if your little...whatever she is, knows quite a bit about her competition.”

Cat sniffed indignantly, waving away the comment as if it were irrelevant, “I don't allow incompetence.”

“ I would believe not, from my understanding...you put a scratch on that fortune of yours to acquire her.”

“ I did, and I do hope that you were paying close attention last week. Your little Amazon there? Her days are numbered, as soon as I am done with Lois Lane,” Cat replied evenly, Alex wanted to shoot herself, if she wanted to see a dick measuring contest she would've stayed at the DEO.

“ Cat,”Miranda sighed heavily, her eyes meeting Cat's fierce gaze coolly, “We've been in this game for a very long time, have we not?”

“ Hm, yes, I suppose.”

“ Yes, well, one would think that we could trust each other by this point, yes? Was I wrong?”

Cat pondered the older woman's words thoughtfully as she took her in with an unreadable expression that no one could really decipher, but instead of answering Miranda's question; “You've grown soft around the edges, Miranda.”

In another time, Miranda Priestly would've been offended by the comment, even going as far as slighting Cat Grant and CatCo in  _ Runway  _ somehow, someway. She would've had words for Cat, or any fool stupid enough to say that in her presence. But now? Now Miranda could not see those words as offensive, or hurtful—they were simply as Cat meant them to be. A truthful observation.

“ Losing your entire family to a drunk driver will do that to you, darling.”

Cat nodded sorrowfully, dropping all pretenses of them being mortal enemies, and Kara and Alex both relaxed as well—now able to see the facade for what it was. Cat remembered being at the funeral for three five years ago. The woman hasn't been the same since, any one of her friends could attest to that much—but the Miranda Priestly, Chef of Fashion? Was very much the same, more ruthless with less appearances. It was progress that Miranda could even talk openly about it now—even a miracle that she was still alive. Cat was sure the woman would've taken her life to be with her family—Cat sure as hell would have.

“ What really brings you to my office, Miranda? I know it wasn't to unnecessarily rile us up and I don't remember you being much for social visits.”

Miranda offered Cat a hint of a smile but it was far more genuine than the ones she showed earlier and Kara could tell that Diana was relaxing more now that tension between Miranda and Cat began to ease. It didn't escape Kara's notice of how attuned and protective the Amazon warrior was over the silver haired woman, she could relate wholeheartedly despite being with Cat and Lena for just a few months. However, she still didn't care for Diana's earlier cocky comment—and Kara would get her for it.  _ Later _ .

Almost as if she were reading Kara's mind, Diana winked slyly in her direction. At this point, Kara was only half paying attention to what her Mistress and Miranda were discussing, her mind playing through all of the ways she and Lucy came up with to knock Diana out.

And she was only just barely aware of Alex mumbling some excuse about getting food and fresh air before the Agent slipped out of the room. Ultimately leaving four very powerful women alone in Cat's glass office. The CEO in question had long since abandoned her sanction behind her desk and settled next to her Kryptonian, idly placing her left hand on Kara's bent knee—as if that would anchor Kara if she suddenly decided to jump.

Of course, logically, it wouldn't. But Cat was sitting so close, and actually touching her—Kara wouldn't risk it anyway. Only squeezing Kara's knee hard enough to catch the alien's attention brought her back to focus.

“ _ A play date?!” _

Miranda waved away Cat's shocked comment as if it were a fly, “Oh come now, Kitty, no need to be so dramatic. It's perfectly reasonable.”

Cat scoffed loudly, suddenly wishing she had a jar full of M&Ms or Brandy, “Next you'll be suggesting that they team up.”

“ How long do you think she'll fair against Bruce Wayne and Harrison Wells further down the line?”

“ That is no concern of yours, Miranda. And I am quickly starting to lose interest in this little charade. Why are you  _ really  _ here, Miranda?”

Diana shifted uncomfortable next to Miranda, her eyebrows pulling forward with concern as she began to rub Miranda's upper back soothingly, and Cat had to keep herself from physically jumping over the back of the sofa to shield herself from the germs. To her credit, Cat only inched closer to Kara to pull out the Kryptonian's handkerchief and wiped her hands with it.

“ Miranda, perhaps this was not such a good idea...”

Miranda waved away Diana's concern, she knew that she was truly in no shape to be out as she were, but she was well aware that she would likely never get to chance to ever again, “Catherine, I—”

“ _ You're dying.”  _ Kara hissed, scooting to the edge of her seat as all eyes snapped to hers, taking note of her brighter blue eyes practically staring a hole into Miranda's soul.

“ How do you know this?!” Diana snapped, hand beneath her leather jacket around the hilt of her dagger, but Kara paid her no mind.

“ I can see it...moving within her. I-I didn't mean to look, I just...I'm sorry.”

Cat was suddenly sitting next to Runway's editor and chief, taking both of Miranda's hands in her own, but she couldn't find it in herself to ask the questions that were swirling around in her mind. To voice her concerns, her instant anger of not being informed earlier—it was just too much for Cat to properly comprehend. And Cat knew that Miranda would not appreciate such a barrage of questions, even if she  _ was  _ in Cat's territory unannounced. Miranda's earlier statement rang true, she and Cat have been in the industry far longer than most and rose to the top together and while Cat always wondered which of them would retire first. She never accounted for  _ how... _ it was terrifying to realize how easily their roles could be reversed.

“ How long are you in town for, darling?”

Miranda stoic expression never wavered, “Just for the evening, perhaps noon tomorrow.”

“ Then I must insist that you complete the remainder of your stay with Lena and I on our private estate, you may instruct your pilot park your jet in one of our hangars and they may stay in a guest house near the airstrip.”

“ I suppose that is acceptable.” Diana recognized Miranda's tone, and stood to help the older woman up as subtly as she could, “What time shall you be expecting me, Kitty?”

“ My personal chef is coming tonight, she usually starts around four...so, perhaps, six.”

Miranda nodded however before she could even say goodbye in her own fashion, she was suddenly face to face with Cat's mysterious new pet, and she quickly held up a finger for Diana to relax. “Yes?”

“ My name is um...,” Kara glanced at Cat quickly, suddenly unsure of herself, but she had an unrelenting urge to introduce herself to this woman. The same woman who she was prepared to squash because she thought she was a threat to her Mistress' well being, however mental or physical. Now all of Kara's hostility and anger faded away, into something more sympathetic though not quite pity. If the woman was Cat's friend, pity would only serve to get Kara hurt. In the figurative sense. Cat nodded slightly in Kara's direction, knowing what her puppy was silently asking her for.

“ My name is Kara Zor-El, last daughter of Krypton. Primary heir to the House of El.”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite certain this was not the prediction for this chapter, lol. It's another filler, I think, but the plot is moving on along quite nicely. The next chapter, will have more dialogue, more Kara and Diana interactions--maybe a 'friendly fight'. Maybe get a little more insight on the Grant-Luthors skeletons in their respective closets.
> 
> Thank you all for the kind kudos and comments!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.


	10. Selfish?

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

“ Again!” Lucy called over the loud rap music blaring from the speakers around the gym, knowing that Kara will be able to hear her despite the Kryptonite around her wrists and neck. Lucy chose to ignore the glare that was directed in her direction from across the gym. Lucy had her orders. The moment they all arrived home, she took Kara straight to the gym.

Apparently they were having guests, and Cat wanted Kara to cool off a bit since the Kryptonian got a little worked up earlier in Cat's office. The DEO Agent couldn't get the exact details from her partner, but judging by Alex's immediate absence since they arrived home—Lucy wasn't entirely too sure if she wanted to know.

Kara was wearing nothing but a gray sports bra (which was already ruined with her sweat) and a pair of red compression shorts, and running shoes. They'd been at it for half an hour with controlled and routine exercises. Lucy didn't want to push the alien too far and strain something, not only for the sake of sparing Kara the pain—but for her own ass from both Cat and Lena.

Lucy started the clock again, and Kara shook out her shoulders before she began her drills once again. Between Kara's decreased powers, the loud music blaring from all corners of the warehouse, and the sound of weights being manhandled. Neither Kara or Lucy heard the warehouse door opening and being slammed shut, nor did they hear the sound of multiple high heels and boots walking across the floor.

It wasn't until the hairs on the back of Lucy's neck made the DEO Agent turn to glance at the newcomers with an inviting smile and a simple nod. She wasn't afraid or feeling as if she were in immediate danger—the Grant-Luthor estate was a fortress. It went against her training but it was simply too hard to  _ not  _ get too comfortable in paradise.

Lucy did a double take when she realized just  _ who  _ was standing behind Lena and Cat. Two people she'd never think she would ever see outside of the CTF games. She glanced at her employers, and Lena smiled at the Agent, gesturing for her to continue Kara's run until the time was up. Lucy eyed Diana once more before turning around again, mumbling something along the lines of a  _ “better get a heads up next time.” _

Thankfully, Kara ran through her drills flawlessly and was finished a minute faster than the last run. The moment she stopped, she noticed that she and Lucy were no longer alone and the DEO Agent figured now would be a good time to wrap things up. “Alright, pups, do some dives and some laps, call it a day.”

Kara nodded, though her eyes were trained on Diana and Lucy didn't even have to look to know that the heated look was returned wholeheartedly—she could feel it over her shoulder. And she had no idea just what the hell was going on, but damn if she didn't know that things were about to get even more interesting around the Grant-Luthor estate. She would definitely be grilling Alex about it later on.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Miranda looked at her two hostesses, her expression not giving away much, “Well, I am impressed. You train her quite well. She seems to be every bit of a warrior she portrayed in the previous game.”

Lena smiled, squeezing her wife's hand, “Of course, we don't allow second rate talent in our ranks. However, Kara is much more than just brawn, Miranda. She is also quite smart.”

“ Oh, really? Knowing two plus two impresses you two?” Diana snorted quietly, and Cat and Lena bristled slightly under the comment.

“ Try synthetic skin and fully operational artificial limbs powered by the very stones made to poison and kill her.” the only sound was the gentle splash of Kara tearing through the calm pool waters like a damn torpedo on a death mission, “Brawn, and brain. She's the cure to humanity.”

Miranda immediately caught the tone and looks Lena and Cat were using towards her, not being quite as subtle as they had hoped to be—or perhaps they were, and Miranda, with her newfound fatal sickness, had a sixth sense for picking out pity. Or something related to the sort. It never failed to aggravate her, and she could never get used to it—it was beneath her. To be pitied. Women like Miranda Priestly did not deserve pity, nor did she want it anyway.

“ Well, I am quite sure that whoever your Kryptonian manages to fix up will be eternally grateful.” and that was as much as a polite dismissal on the subject at hand as any of them were going to get from Miranda without her becoming downright rude about it. Lena and Cat shared a look and Lucy just turned back to minding her own business as the puzzle pieces were finally coming together now. Or at least an idea of it...but she knew that Wonder Woman and Superwoman were gonna have to play nice real soon, or shit was really going to hit the fan and hit it hard.

_ Shit. _

No wonder Alex disappeared the moment they got home, she either had to get a few drinks or rub one out to ease the stress and anxiety, hell maybe it was both, because suddenly—Lucy needed both. Her job was either about to get a lot more harder or a lot easier. And her gut feeling was telling her that shit was gonna be worse before it got better. Like always.

Kara was doing few hundred extra laps near the bottom of the pool from wall to wall to allow her muscles to relax and recover from the use of Kryptonite. This was her favorite part of her training, the cooling off period in the pool. It gave her a chance to collect her thoughts, especially now. Her and Diana, potential partners? It was...in Kara's opinion, bullshit. It was all bullshit. The Kryptonian didn't exactly  _ hate  _ the Amazon but she certainly wasn't overly eager to share her space with the woman, surely that was understandable. She had just gotten here, barely had the chance to prove herself worthy of being the Grant-Luthor's champion.

She fought back the urge to punch the pool wall—last thing she needed was to throw a temper tantrum, underwater at that, so instead Kara settled for doing an extra fifty laps and laying on the pool floor for an extra couple of minutes before she decided to emerge like a drowned rat.

“ Longer than usual,” Lucy commented from her stance near the edge, handing Kara a towel, “Everything alright, puppy?”

Kara dried her hair and face, glancing over at Diana and her owner warily, “Of course.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Things were already different and Kara hated it. Cat didn't cook tonight, their chef did. Sure, Kara liked his cooking as well, but she much preferred Cat's. It was made with a certain creativity and the right amount of care and  _ love. _ She didn't interact with the conversations happening around the table despite everyone trying to bring her into the fold but she just wasn't having it. And it didn't escape the matriarchs' notice either. Hell, Kara hadn't even touched her food. It was a sure sign that something wasn't right with their Champ.

Kara forced her eyes to remain low, on the plate full of food in front of her and not across the table at the current Bane of her existence. She tried to push away the green eyed monster because she knew that Miranda was dying...she could  _ see  _ it every time she looked at the silver haired woman a little too closely. She understood  _ why  _ they were here, it was an easy explanation. But Kara wanted to know where she had failed.

Where she had failed enough that  _ both  _ of her Mistresses felt the need to entertain the thought of getting her a partner. Kara thought the last game was good, great even—apparently not. Maybe she wasn't getting a partner, maybe she was just going to get replaced eventually. It was just like home, all over again. Her parents could never be satisfied with her successes. They were mediocre, sometimes, acceptable. Never good, never outstanding.

**_SNAP!_ **

Everyone at the table stopped and looked at the alien sitting towards the end of the table, namely towards the fork in her hand—that was now cleanly snapped in half. Kara opened her hand slowly and allowed both pieces to fall onto the table with a soft clatter and cleared her throat, keep her features calm.

“ I...I think I'm a little too tired to eat. Excuse me.”

Kara was gone in a blink of an eye, tuning out the commotion she caused and left behind. She was ..jealous? Angry? Confused? Hurt? All of the above. She slowed down to a walk once she reached the gymnasium, she didn't prove herself well enough the first time.  _ Fine.  _ She'll be damned if she failed the second time then. But Kara didn't really do anything but walk towards the pool and sit on the edge with her feet in the water, kicking gently.

And that is exactly how Cat found her. After forcing Baby Lane and Agent Scully to allow her to seek out her Kryptonian on her own, Cat changed into more comfortable clothing and left her wife to do some damage control. It seemed that everyone forgot that while Kara was a literal weapon of mass destruction and salvation all in one (aka a genius killing machine), that they forgot that she was still young...and had feelings. Mostly suppressed behind her physical strength. And Cat felt guilty, even when she tried to hide behind the billion dollar price tag hanging over Kara's head—because the girl was more than that now, better than that. She is priceless, and the Grant-Luthor's realized that soon after she was brought home with them.

So, yes, Cat felt guilty. They should've all talked it out  _ before _ inviting Miranda and Diana to their home to 'talk'. Cat shouldn't have just assumed or in fact, disregarded Kara's feelings on the matter no matter the circumstance. Kara was still  _ their  _ champion, and they had to take care of her. Not just physically but emotionally too.

The media CEO approached Kara slowly, though she knew that Kara heard her coming the moment she excused herself from the dining room table. Cat was glad she chose to wear shorts. She placed her hand on Kara's smooth, muscled thigh and squeezed in show of silent support, apology, all of it. They sat in silence for who knows how long before Kara placed her hand on top of Cat's and held it. Neither removing it or accepting it, just holding it.

“ You've never turned down a meal before, are you feeling sick?”

Kara sighed heavily, and removed Cat's hand. Cat immediately knew that playing ignorant was a bad play, “I will train harder to be better next time, Mistress. If you still feel the need to give me assistance, then so be it...I will not complain.”

“ Kara. We aren't doubting you or trying to replace you! We just...Miranda is my oldest friend, and she is dying from some godforsaken sickness that should've been cured  _ decades  _ ago. She wants her champion to be well taken care of with people she trusts.” Cat reached over slowly and placed her hand back on Kara's thigh firmly, as she stared into those cold blue eyes with the deepest sincerity she could share, “Something Lena and I would do for you should something ever happen to us if god-willing.”

Kara looked away from Cat's piercing hazel eyes, and down into the blue pool water. “I...I'm not a disappointment to you then?”

“ Goodness no,” Cat scooted closer, heart still beating a little fast with anxiety, “I don't think you will ever be capable of disappointing us. You're too damn perfect, darling, but please...if you are truly uncomfortable with this  _ possible  _ arrangement, tell us. This is your home too now, and you come first.”

“ You would do that? For me? To your oldest friend?”

_ Please don't make me do it,  _ “Kara?”

The alien cut her eyes away again, looking out towards the gym that was specifically tailored for her skill sets. Taking in the carefully constructed beauty of it all, the consideration... _ the care. _ Didn't Diana deserve something like this too? Kara scoffed mentally, she probably already has it...but it's been a while since Diana has  _ really _ been in the games. Kara reluctantly looked away, was it wrong of her to be so selfish and admit that she didn't give a shit? To admit that this was her area, her home— _ her goddamn sanctuary, and hers alone? _

Kara looked at Cat who was still watching her like a hawk and simply shrugged, “I don't know...I...May I have some time alone to think about this, Mistress?”

Cat nodded, seeming a bit unsure, “Yes, of course, you should really eat first Kara. To keep your strength up. Won't you come back with me? Finish your dinner at least?”

Kara shook her head as she pulled away from the powerful human, “No thank you, Mistress, I can just make plenty of sandwiches later. I will be fine for my morning training, I promise.”

Cat wanted to press but she knew that Kara had enough for a day and decided to keep her word and leave her puppy alone for the time being, “You know where to find Lena and I when you're ready, don't stay up all night.”

Kara didn't bother to tell the woman that she could go seventy-two hours without sleep. She listened as Cat's stilettos echoed throughout the warehouse until she was back in the golf cart and heading towards the main estate. Kara looked down at her bare feet in the water, closing her eyes as the tears finally made their escape.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. I've had this chapter finished for a while, but I was conflicted with the ending. But I think I'm happy with it, see you all soon. Next chapter we will finally be breaking walls, and it only took me ten chapters lmao.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> C_S


	11. Can't Breathe

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Kara stood in the middle of the gym wearing her new CTF uniform. Similar to the previous one she burned out but this one was a little different, it was a dark gray this time instead of straight black and it was made with a more resistant material thanks to Lena and Alex's collaborative efforts in the labs at L-Corp. It's been two days since the night of the dinner and Kara's patience snapped, Cat never explained anything to anyone except Lena but it wasn't hard to guess that the Kryptonian wasn't in a good mood. The only question was; why? The only ones who really knew the answer was Lena and Cat and neither were talking but neither powerhouse CEO went to work in the past five days either.

They've been more hands-on with Kara's training, diet and studying time. Miranda and Diana decided to stick around for unknown reasons, but thankfully neither of them ventured outside of the main estate but Kara could still sense their presence lingering around her home. And despite the positive circumstances surrounding her, she was being pushed into a further agitated state. Cat and Lena knew the morally right thing to do—hell there were several, but neither choice let everyone win. Something had to give, at the moment, Kara would not be moved by her decision on the matter. Not on her own.

Cat and Lena owned her, inside and out, they could make the decision with or without her explicit consent but they weren't crossing that line. _Not for this._ Miranda was Cat's oldest friend in the industry, but the woman had options she wasn't taking—and Cat was conflicted on what to do, as was Lena. However, the brunette was leaving this entirely up to Cat (which wasn't even remotely helpful for the Media Queen) and offered her support on whatever direction Cat went with.

Lucy turned towards her bosses, “Well? Adjustments are all done, this is the final product. What do you think?”

Lena nodded slowly, “Yes. Yes, this is perfect. I like the mesh of gray and black as well, gives this...sophisticated look, more so than the all black. Don't you think, Cat? Cat?”

All eyes turned to the shorter woman, and it snapped Cat from her thoughts, “Yes, yes, I like it. As for the public, I suppose we'll see in two weeks, I suppose.”

“Alright, well...I guess that's that, then.”

Lucy and Alex shared a look, but neither were willing to say anything to try and diffuse the growing elephant in the room. Alex cleared her throat, and turned off her iPad, as she turned her full attention back towards Kara but to everyone's surprise. Kara was no longer standing there, but instead what was left in her place was her uniform neatly folded with her boots placed on top next to her gas mask.

All four women, alarmed, looked around frantically calling out the aliens name but she was no longer in the building but Cat and Lena had full confidence that she could hear them, but chose not to. Lena sighed heavily, looking towards her wife sadly, “Baby...”

“I know. I know....” Cat squared her shoulders, “I know what I have to do. But I don't know how.”

“Will it help if I came with you? As morale support?”

Cat thought it would be better if she actually went to find their wayward alien, but instead of voicing her logic, she took the brunette's hand and kissed the back of her hand softly, “Please.”

Lena nodded, and Lucy coughed lightly, “Alex and I will clean up here and go looking for Kara. We'll call, or text, yeah we'll text, when we find her.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara stood at beach on the other side of Grant-Luthor private estate wearing only a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt. She felt the hot sand beneath her bare feet, seeping between her toes and it grounded her. Kara had no idea what she was doing out this far from the estate, she's never ventured this far—she's never really had a good reason to.

_But now..._ did she really? She wasn't even sure herself.

But listening to the waves crash against each other, watching the birds fly above her with the freedom she has yet at the same time, she doesn't. The world lay before her, open for exploring. Destruction, _anything..._ was right out of her reach. It was...it was euphoric and depressing at the same time. Kara took a few more steps forward, uncaring if the lower part of her sweats were getting soaked.

Suddenly, whatever tranquility Kara found on the private beach, it was broken by _her_ arrival. The Kryptonian didn't turn to greet her guest, but her senses were no longer open to the unexplored (at least by her) world around her, but focused on the silent uninvited guest behind her. The tension between the two figures could cause a rift in time it was so electrifying. It was unsafe for them to be alone like this, with all of this open space.

“It's beautiful out here.”

Kara's fist clenched tightly in front of her, out of the other woman's sight, “It was...”

More silence, and Kara's sharp hearing picked up on the Amazon moving behind her and as much as she wished to turn around to face her opponent, she resisted. “I didn't mean to disturb you, Kara.”

Kara's fingernails pressed harder into her palms, and any harder she'd draw blood. “Then don't.”

“I wanted to talk...to apologize.” Diana licked her lips, wishing that Kara would turn around so she could gauge the younger woman's expression, but she'd make due with what she was getting for now, “Miranda and I didn't mean to make you feel put out, Kara. Miranda, she...” Diana swallowed thickly, this was a lot harder than she expected—especially since Kara made it obvious she wanted nothing further to do with either of them, “She means well. Your family, is the one of the few that she trusts. Kara...” Diana shuffled closer, “This is not as easy for me either. _But I am trying_.”

Blood began to seep between Kara's clenched fists, and drip down into the water around her feet as the water began to recede and her toes were being painted red. There was a terrible ache forming around her left temple, and Kara wanted to fix something—namely Diana, but that wouldn't even begin to give her the answers she sought out. It would only raise more conflict and prove her father right. That Kara didn't belong in the science wing, but the military with the rest of the brutes. Just like her Aunt Astra and Uncle Non. Kara scoffed. _But Krypton is dead so what does it even matter._ The fact that she couldn't live up to her parents academic standards didn't matter anymore, they were dead, but the psychological scars? They were alive for as long as Kara breathed.

She was proving them right the moment she agreed to the DEO standards to be sold as a...whatever. “I suppose I'm just disappointing everyone now. Dead and alive.”

Diana frowned, “I beg your pardon?”

Kara unclenched her fists and whirled around on the Amazon, and Diana's eyes immediately zoomed in on the bright red blood dripping from both of Kara's hands, and she fought back the urge to care for them. It was a healers habit lately with Miranda and Diana was forever stuck with it.

“Miranda, the last of your family is dying, I know!...But I!?...You can't just!...”

Kara had so much she wanted to say, so much fire burned in her heart—but the moment the water washed over her bare feet once more, it was as if that fire was extinguished. The Kryptonian's shoulders sagged, and the look of defeat didn't sit well on her frame and Diana didn't like it. A defeated look was _never_ suitable for a warrior. Especially of their caliber.

“Kara—”

“I know,” the blonde whispered, but Diana had keen ears too and heard Kara clearly, “I know, I'm being selfish, I'm sorry.” the fact that Kara thought she could do this, be the brute she was predicted to be—was laughable now. Maybe Cat and Lena were right to replace her, Diana would get the job done correctly.

“Kara, you're not being replaced.” Diana took Kara's hands in her own tentatively, but Kara didn't hold back, she was still and very limp, “You're not a brute. From what Lena and Cat tell us, of your accomplishments in such little time of being a resident on this planet. You're quite the opposite. You're extraordinary. Those demons that follow you around, little one? They only have power if you allow them to.”

Kara looked as if she were about to speak, but the sound of an approaching golf cart stopped her. The Kryptonian pulled away from Diana and shoved her bloody hands into her pockets as Lucy and Alex came to a stop and jumped out of the cart, assessing the situation. Kara didn't look at either of her handlers as she brushed between them and settled into the backseat of the fancy golf cart.

Both of the DEO Agents followed their sulking puppy with their eyes, then looked at Diana who calmly hand her hands behind her back and regarded them both coolly, giving nothing away. It was quite clear that Diana was declining a ride back and thankfully not a word was said as both Agents got back in the cart and drove back towards the estate.

Diana swore at their timing, but she gained much more than she had been expecting—which was better, because she was expecting a full on brawl with the younger warrior. She stared at the blonde until they were out of distance, leaving her completely alone on the beach. Diana turned around and looked down at her bloody hands. Crouching down, Diana let the tide wash her hands before she made her way back to the main house on foot.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Miranda sat down on the bench that was placed at the end of the bed in the guest bedroom, refusing to look at either Cat or Lena directly but kept her head held high as if she couldn't be bothered. The sickly woman pursed her lips tightly, shaking her head slightly.

“Understand that I truly did not mean to disturb your home, much less cause imbalance with your warrior.” she started, hands intertwined tightly in her lap to keep from that dreadful fidgeting habit she's somehow picked up from those empty headed models she commands. “I take no offense to your decline, if our roles were reversed I cannot imagine my response being any different.”

Lena nodded accordingly, “Of course, and you are more than welcomed to stay for dinner Miranda. You don't have to rush off so soon?” Lena gestured towards the woman's packed bags sitting by the door. Cat cleared her throat, and Miranda waved away the comment with a firm shake of her head.

“No, of course but I have put off work for too long now. I can only imagine the fires I must put out tomorrow.” Miranda stood from the bench and straightened her scarf and carefully slid on her shades, shielding her eyes from her friends, “And with Diana participating in one last game in two weeks time, I've taken up too much of _all_ of our times.”

Cat blinked, twice, “Diana is going back?”

“Yes, we've talked about this. A contingency plan of sorts, I suppose. I don't really want to discuss it.”

Lena placed a hand on Cat's forearm, warning her wife to keep her mouth closed. Whatever it was that Miranda and Diana had planned, that was their business and theirs alone. Lena guided her wife to stand and ushered her towards the door gently, knowing that Cat was on the verge of tears yet again, “Of course, Miranda. We'll send our driver up to help with your bags. The jet is prepped and ready to leave whenever you are.”

Cat stopped in the doorway, looking at Miranda one last time—looking at the woman as if this was truly the last time she'd ever get to see Miranda behind the lens ever again. And she may very well be right. The Media Queen said not a word as she turned and left the room, with Lena closing the door gently behind them. Miranda exhaled sharply, placing a hand on her chest as she sank back down onto the bench with her sunglasses now on the floor as she tried to muffle her sobs.

Downstairs, in the secondary house, Kara lay in the middle of her untidy bed stripped down to her underwear with her arms tucked behind a pillow as she squeezed it against her ears with all of her might to drown out the sobs from the beach—and from inside of the main house. The Kryptonian withered in her bed, wishing she could suffocate herself, even if it was only to make the pain she was feeling and causing to stop.

Kara rolled over, sheets tangling around her long legs and she half yelled, half groaned into the mattress. She should've died on Krypton...she should have, she doesn't know why she didn't, but she knows now...that she _should have._ Kara became unaware of her surroundings, her sensors overloading—feeling as if she were just light as a feather laying face first into the mattress with a pillow pressed over her ears.

Internally, Kara startled when she felt soft smallish hands on the back of her left thigh. In the distance she could hear someone calling her name, but it was too far. So she ignored it. The hand on her thigh disappeared, but it came back...with three more friends. She was still lucid enough to recognize the scents, even through the mattress. Lena and Cat. Kara wanted to move away but her body was locked tight. The hands were persistent, exploring and gently. It took Kara a few seconds too many to realize that they were trying to get her to relax.

The bed dipped slightly as Lena kicked off her heels and straddled the Kryptonian's waist, and began kneading into her upper shoulders and biceps. Unable to help but admire the power beneath her finger tips, Lena had to focus on her breathing. Meanwhile, Cat cuddled up next to Kara and managed to remove the pillow with some firm tugging until the alien actually let it go.

Cat remained pressed against Kara, offering her silent support as she made herself comfortable against the firm body with the softest skin. Kara felt Cat's tears rolling down her arm and felt the wetness trailing beneath her armpit. It was a tickling sensation, curious enough.

Eventually, Lena's arms grew tired and she stopped her ministrations but she didn't move. Instead, she laid down on top of Kara and held Cat's hand. Both CEO's were just about asleep when Kara was finally able to relax her muscles and shift around into a more comfortable position without disturbing them too much. Lena was really asleep, snoring near her ear, but Cat shifted with Kara and kissed the juncture between Kara's neck and shoulder before she too went to sleep.

Behind them, Alex nodded feeling an immense amount of relief flow through her veins as she closed both double doors with a soft click. Down the hall, she gave Lucy two thumbs up and popped open the cap to her beer.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we all know this is a SuperCatCorp fic, but it's burning slow. So, I gotta ask...for...research purposes. If they were to...I dunno...hire someone...who would you pick?
> 
> Me? I like Amaya Jiwe...but that's just me. Any names? I'm not saying Ima write it, but y'know...ya knooooow...If I do! Would you all be okay with some smut with kara that's not yet with Cat and Lena? Lemme know, so I can grand slam another chapter for this story!
> 
> And we are definitely not done with this arc, but for now, we are. For two weeks, story time, that is.
> 
> Thanks for the kind comments and the kudos!!!
> 
> C_S.


	12. Another Day

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

“ And once again, L-Corp proves why it is the leading corporation in medicine.” Lena said to herself out loud in her empty office, placing the tablet on her desk carefully. “Artificial limbs, inhibitor chips...alien technology,” Lena scoffed, fighting back her smirk, “Let's see that idiot board try to kick me out of my own bloody company now.”

Lena Grant-Luthor was a woman on a mission. With all of her projects that L-Corp was previously behind with, that are now currently up to date and then some. The board wanted to meet with their CEO. Presumably to kiss Lena's ass, and keep their cushy jobs and golf club memberships. The red devil smirk on Lena's face said otherwise, and her assistant Jess was having a terrible time trying to keep up with the whirlwind that was currently her boss. Especially since Lena wasn't telling her anything and her new found bodyguard, the tall short haired brunette wasn't very helpful.

Her wife did an outstanding job on covering L-Corp's latest breakthrough without sounding biased, pointing out her wife's setbacks and successes and asking the hard questions that Lena did not yet have, but planned to very soon. L-Corp was rising far above the competition because Lena had finally found the key to the fountain of youth so to speak. She was back on top where she rightfully belonged, and Lena knew that she owed it to one person for helping her.

It's been a week since their shared Kryptonian went into a mood, and was currently still in it but she was talking more and eating more, though it wasn't nearly as much as they wanted her to. She was working harder in the gym, pushing longer hours. And there was nothing any of them could do to stop her. Kara was getting leaner, and she was no longer that sweet little lab with the eye of a pit bull ready to raise hell. Kara was that of a Doberman. Lean, ready, and alert. She had something to prove and the sooner they let her prove it, perhaps they'd get their puppy back. Lucy suggested patience, and an escort service, but Cat immediately vetoed that idea and Lena had quietly agreed though she knew that part of Kara's newfound aggression came from sexual frustration as well.

Kara may or may not know, but Lena did. She wasn't sure if Cat did or not either, they never explicitly talked about it.  _ Not yet.  _ Lena checked her watch, seeing as she had an hour to kill before her board meeting, she pulled up her private browser and began searching the secret web for private spa treatments for aliens.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

“ Ms. Luthor, we understand with L-Corp's recent new milestones, you're a busy woman but being twenty minutes late for a board meeting is simply rude and inexcusable, and furthermore—”

“ I was simply putting the finishing touches on your termination papers, Mr. Hopkins.”

The older, white privileged man blinked before going red in the face, “Excuse me? Mrs. Grant-Luthor, I and the rest of the board understand your frustrations with the deadlines and ultimatums in the last few weeks, but this is simply too far! We were doing our jobs within the guidelines that  _ you  _ set!”

“ Oh, I'm well aware of what I put in each and every one of your contracts...this is not what these are for. Jess, please pass these around...and please be sure to keep one for yourself, dear.”

Lena smiled sweetly as her assistant, soon to be former assistant, took the small stack of papers that all virtually said the same thing with a trembling hand. The only difference in the letters were the names. With hers being on the very bottom of it all.

“ This is about all of you plotting against me in my own company. Trying to drive me out by  _ purposely _ pushing back these projects, sabotaging them and hiring a spy to watch and report my every movement. Every little word.”

“ Mrs. Grant-Luthor—”

“ I'm speaking, Ms. Daniels.” Lena sighed heavily, as if being in the very room with the current board was suffocating her, “It had taken me longer than I would have liked to find all of the moles, but don't worry, I've already taken care of them properly.”

One of the board members at the further end of the table scoffed and tossed his balled up paper towards the trash bin, missing by a mile, “And what...we aren't allowed a little insurance? You, ha, you think because of your hired thugs,” he glanced a Lucy briefly, “And that alien bitch is going to keep this company afloat?”

“ That, and the new board of directors I will soon be bringing in. Don't you worry, L-Corp's business is no longer your concern.”

“ And what the hell am I supposed to do now, Luthor?! My kid has college and I still have a house to pay off! You can't do this to us, this is not legal.”

Lena shrugged casually, unbothered by the mans outburst, unlike his fellow board members who jumped, “It's perfectly legal, and I simply fired you, Jeffrey, I didn't black list you. Get a job.”

Redder in the face, he stood and tipped his chair backwards, “One of these days Luthor...you're gonna get what's coming to you, and I hope it hurts.”

Lucy stepped forward then, standing close at Lena's right, “Is that a threat?”

Jeffrey fixed his tie while his eyes darted around for some help but no one seemed forth coming and he knew that Lena's black clad bodyguard would take him out if he continued on. He wisely shut his mouth completely and walked out of the room.

Lena waited until the door was closed before addressing the rest of her now former board, “You are all dismissed. Please leave your badges down at security...Jeffrey will get the memo soon enough. Thank you for your contributions to L-Corp, and good luck in your future endeavors.” Lena looked up to Lucy, setting her pen down that she was using to keep from fidgeting, “Well, that went rather well, wouldn't you agree?”

“ Flawlessly.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_ Later that day... _

“ How did it go, darling?” Cat asked from her sitting point on the sofa in their grand living room with a throw blanket over her lap as well as a glass of wine in one hand and her cell phone in the other. Alex and Kara were passed out not too far away, with Kara on her stomach on a makeshift pallet in front of the fireplace and Alex was in the chair. Lena couldn't understand how two deadly forces of nature could look so damn cute.

“ It went well, quite smooth actually.” Lena kissed her wife before plopping down on the sofa near her feet and kicked off her heels, “What did these two get up to?”

Cat shook her head fondly, “Sparring, I have some video and photo shots I'll show you later, are you hungry? We ordered pizza, all varieties of course.”

“ Maybe later, there's something I need to talk to you about first.” Lena wasn't sure how Cat would take the next bit of news that Lena had to share, she'd been rehearsing her sales pitch over and over on the entire drive home to the point it drove Lucy crazy. Hence why the woman was nowhere around now, she didn't want to be around for the possible shit storm that Cat may or may not cause.

Lena brought Cat's feet into her lap, “I know you weren't so keen on the idea of getting any extra help for Kara with her...frustrations and tensions but I went browsing around on the dark web today anyway.”

Cat hummed thoughtfully, still scrolling through her phone but Lena felt her feet tense slightly beneath her hands, “Oh really? And what did you find, darling?”

“ Not an escort, if that's what you're thinking. However, Kara could use a bit of relaxation. I found this shop that specializes with aliens and Metahumans. They call their shop Zephyr, have you heard of them?”

“ Hm, can't say that I have...” Cat drawls, still scrolling and sipping her wine, “What sort of service do these people offer, Lena?”

“ Massages, meditation sessions...virtually anything we're willing to pay for. They're very discrete and I've vetted them through L-Corp secure system. They are clean, Cat. Very much illegal, but clean.”

“ Lena...”

“ Cat, I know how you feel about this...and I know you want to argue but the CTF game is in four days. I've already booked Kara's first appointment which will take place in our penthouse, downtown.”

Cat pulled her feet away, and finally looked up from her phone and Lena felt more comfortable and was now ready for the storm that would be coming her way from her wife, “You  _ what?” _

“ I made an executive decision for the health, mentally and physically, of our champion. I want her limber and clear headed when she goes onto Earth-9083. Not tense, hotheaded and irrational. It's a full body massage without a happy ending,”  _ this time,  _ she left out because she wasn't yet ready to cross that line herself. It was completely up to Kara and Kara alone to make that decision. “Her name I Natasha, I can email you her details later if you want but please Cat...whatever reservations you're keeping. Drop them, for Kara's sake.”

Cat downed the rest of her wine as she pushed aside the blanket and went to refill her glass. Lena wisely chose not to say anything, as did Kara and Alex who both woke up not too long ago. Cat paced around the living room for a few minutes, stepping over Kara's long limbs every now and then. Cat knew that on some level, that Lena was absolutely right. Kara needed to relax and she couldn't do that on her own, and none of them could help her...not in that department. Not yet at least. Cat loathed the thought of someone else touching uncharted skin that she nor her wife got to explore themselves.

By then, she knew she was being selfish. But so fucking what? She was Cat goddamn Grant. She had all the money in the world, and every right to be possessive and petty all she liked. Cat stole a glance at the Kryptonian, even laying down and asleep. Kara looked tightly wound, ready to spring at a moments notice. She rubbed her forward firmly.

“ How much?”

Lena released the breath she was barely aware that she was holding, and if either of them were paying any attention at all—they'd realize the other two occupants in the room did as well, “Fifty grand a session.”

“ Hm,”  _ a little steep...they had better be good,  _ “Fellow aliens?”

“ Humans, Metahumans and aliens alike.”

“ And this Natasha...what is she?”

“ Metahuman. She has twenty times the qualities of a normal human being. She also worked for the DEO a few years ago.”

“ Why isn't she anymore?”

“ Well, according to her file...she was no longer interested and didn't renew her contract.”

“ Not good enough,” Cat swirled the glass of wine gently, “I sense a story there. Fine, we'll try this...whatever this is of yours. But I want to be there.”

Lena smirked, “We will both be present in the room, though silence is key Cat.”

Cat scoffed, rolling her eyes, “Of course it is, and on that note. I will get dinner started, I can imagine how ravenous these two will be once they rise from the dead.”

“ I need to shower, then I'll be back down to help you.” Lena watched her wife walk into the kitchen quietly, knowing that cooking was a way for Cat to sort through whatever small or big issue she was having in peace and within her own domain. Lena changed the channel to something far more interesting than the news, rather a movie on cable before getting up herself and going upstairs to unwind for the day.

Once the coast was clear, Alex and Kara sat up and looked at each other. Kara confused and Alex all sorts of amused and slightly horrified.

“ Alex, what is a full body massage? And why won't it have a happy ending?”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short and simple little chapter. Taking a break from the drama that's happening before it picks back up again, I saw your comments from the last chapter and I haven't had a chance to respond yet. But I hear you guys. We'll start with baby steps lol.
> 
> The next two chapters will be a little sad...I dunno I don't do angst often so I'm not even sure if I'd call it that to be honest. But just be on your toes for something, lol.
> 
> C_S


	13. Lavender and Chamomile Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...funny thing.. I honestly thought I posted this chapter...but I didn't and as I am writing chapter 14, worried that I didn't hear from y'all, thinking the last chapter was complete trash.... and it turns out y'all didn't hear shit from me. Bruh. T_T.
> 
> Whoops?

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Kara was wearing comfortable clothing, a pair of gray sweatpants and red L-Corp tank top that had deep cut sides. She was sitting in the backseat with Lucy, listening to the quiet radio while Cat drove and Lena was on the phone with someone from L-Corp's research lab. Kara wasn't exactly sure what she was going to be doing today, or what was really expected of her. Alex and Lena tried to explain it to her earlier over breakfast, but quickly let the topic rest when they realized that Kara wasn't going to understand until she got to experience it for herself.

Lucy nudged the alien gently, getting her attention, “Relax, Kara. This is going to be a mini-vacation for you, enjoy it.”

Kara huffed loudly, rolling her eyes, “What is a mini-vacation?” she was beginning to get frustrated with everyone using terms she wasn't quite catching on to, and Kara wasn't too keen on having everything explained to her all of the time.

“ Do you remember our shopping trip?” Cat asked, though she didn't wait for an answer, “It is going to be something like that but without all of the people and their horrid germs and sense of fashion. Don't worry, darling you'll enjoy this. You've earned it.”

Kara immediately thought about Miranda and Diana.  _ No, I did not.  _ She looked down at the phone sitting in Lucy's lap, and gently tapped the screen immediately bringing up the next CTF game that was now three days away. “Do you think I should carry more weapons for this one?” Cat glanced at Kara through the rear view mirror, the topic change not missing on her but she was unwilling to pursue it. Not today of all days, so she let it pass and focused on the road while Lena continued to rub the back of her hand with her thumb.

“ No, actually,” Lucy cleared her throat and pulled up the map, “Even though you're gonna be powerless, like everyone else, you'll have a lot of coverage. You'll be starting in an underground bunker type of area...there will weapons everywhere. You just gotta be faster than the person next to you.”

“ Alex said we won't all be in the same place?”

“ Nah, you'll all teleport randomly. This one isn't gonna be easy, Kara, not gonna lie. You'll have a handheld GPS to find the flags...but, this is survival 101, pups.”

Kara's head tilted to the side curiously, her eyebrows pulled forward, “You don't think I'm ready?”

“ No, no,” Lucy shook her head quickly, “I have full confidence you'll make it out alive. We've trained  _ months _ for shit like this, I'm just a concerned friend. That's all.”

Kara made a soft noise in understanding and placed her hand on Lucy's bare knee, and squeezed gently, “Thank you.”

“ So, about the handheld GPS? Alex and I are gonna hack yours so not only can you track the flags, you'll be able to track the others as well.”

Cat smirked to herself, and chose to remain quiet and let the two puppies in the back plan their version of world domination while her wife played a similar, more political real life version of it.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

The Grant-Luthor high rise penthouse that was in the heart of downtown National City was absolutely breathtaking. The 360 view of the city below them was exquisite. It had two floors and offered four bedrooms and the place was made of glass. Lucy knew the Grant-Luthor estate just outside of the city cost and is worth a fortune...but  _ Jesus. _ For thirty-eight million, she expected nothing but the best (of course Lucy looked up their address to see what she could find on the web, and almost wished she left it alone).

It made Lucy slightly uncomfortable being surrounded by so much glass, there was no place to hide and anyone could see them, but being on the 40 th floor...it was unlikely unless they were in a helicopter. That thought eased her nerves but not by much. Though it seemed as if Kara didn't feel the same way since she marched right on in and took a seat on the sofa while kicking off her shoes. Placing them neatly under the table when Cat glared at her from the bar. Given the home stories she's told Alex and Lucy from Krypton, Kara felt at home. Or at least comfortable enough.

Lena's heels click clacked loudly when she came back into the main area, she opened her mouth to say something but before she could, the doorbell rang. Lena smiled and looked at her wife sternly, “Be nice, Cat.”

“ Mhm.” Cat waved away her wife's warning with a flick of her wrist and went to sit between Kara and Lucy on the sofa. Lena sighed at her wife as she went to open the front door, pausing momentarily before stepping aside to allow a red haired woman to enter their penthouse and closed the door behind her.

“ _ Damn. _ ” Lucy said under her breath, but Cat and Kara heard her just fine. The woman smiled at the three on the sofa, eyes lingering on Kara longer than necessary but she could also feel Cat Grant trying to glare through her very existence, so she simply sat in a vacant chair and set her work bag down on the floor by her feet. Lena sat in the chair next to her, legs crossed at the knee and poised as if she were about to give an interview. Which was, essentially, exactly what she was about to do. Well, more so Cat. Lena was just there to reel her in if she took it too far.

“ Natasha Romanoff, please meet my wife Cat Grant, our bodyguard Lucy, and of course our champion, Kara.”

“ A pleasure to meet all of you. And rest assured, that I am very discreet. Whatever happens today, will never leave these walls.”

Cat simply raised an eyebrow, “And what is exactly that you expect to happen here, Nathan?”

_ Oh, Lord.  _ Lena rolled her eyes but if Natasha was bothered, she certainly did a very good job of hiding it, “It's Natasha, Ms. Grant.”

“ It's Mrs. Grant-Luthor,” Cat eyes narrowed when Natasha only smiled in response, “And you still did not answer my question.”

Natasha shrugged lightly, eyes drifting to Kara momentarily, “That all depends on my client...but seeing as this is a unique situation. I think that question is better suited towards your wife. We both decided to 'play it by ear'.”

Cat huffed, annoyed already, “As much as I hate reaching around in the dark, that would be wise. Now, what exactly did you have planned for Kara today?”

“ Lena—”

“ Oh, on first name bases are we?”

“ Cat.” Lena warned, “Natasha and I are friendly, I would very much like it if you got on board as well.”

“ Hmm,” she muttered something under her breath but only Kara, and possibly Lucy, knew what she said.

“ As I was saying, Lena has given me a brief rundown on the physical and emotional trials you've been going through Kara. I can imagine how tense you are right now, so I will do my best today to relieve any tension you may have. Lena has  _ also  _ informed me that you like lavender, so I brought some lavender and chamomile candles.”

Natasha had completely brushed Cat aside and addressed Kara directly, acknowledging that she was in fact in the room and a big part of the conversation as a person and not an object. Lena approved, as did Lucy. Anyone who was willing to stand their ground against Cat, however, subtly. Was worth their time.

“ If there are no more questions, I would like to get started.”

“ Sure—”

“ One more thing.”

“ Oh _ Lord.”  _ Lucy's eye twitched at the woman sitting next to her.

“ Cat.”

“ Why are you no longer with the DEO, Nicole?”

Natasha frowned, and a shadow that Lucy was all too familiar with crossed the redheads face. It was a look that reflected a bloody past with no pride. Only pain and suffering that wasn't exactly their own. “My past has nothing to do with my current self. My time with the DEO is closed.”

Cat opened her mouth, no doubt to challenge that statement but Kara scooted forward in her seat with a big smile on her face, one bigger than they've seen since Miranda and Diana showed up at CatCo nearly three weeks ago. “I sense a warriors spirit within you,  _ Natasha _ . I like you.”

“ Well, there you have it.” Lena clapped her hands together loudly, “As you are aware, Natasha, Cat and I will be present, alright?”

“ Of course.”

“ Alright,” Lena rose from her chair, thankful no blood had been spilled onto their pristine floor, “If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the room you will be using.”

Once they were out of the room, and well out of earshot, Cat shook her head, grumbling into her tumbler; “I don't like her.”

Lucy laughed and patted Cat's forearm, “Of course you don't, Cat.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

The lavender and chamomile candles were burning all around the room, and it was a wonder that they could all fit in that small sized duffel that Natasha brought along with her. The atmosphere was reposeful, and it was nearly putting Lena to sleep. She'd rather be in her own bed down the hall, sleeping while Kara got to relax but for the sake of Cat—Lena got herself comfortable on the rooms guest sofa with a pillow in her lap. As cliché would have it, Natasha put on some music, playing it through the surround speakers but it wasn't loud.. It was like a hum in the background, no doubt for the benefit for Kara's sensitive ears. And it made Cat wonder just how much Lena told this woman.

Natasha had changed out of her leather jacket, jeans and boots and was now barefoot wearing a pair of black spandex like shorts that showed off more of her strong thighs and tight ass. And a tank top that her breast were nearly spilling out of with her long hair pinned to the top of head. She was strong that much they could tell, she had well defined and deadly muscles beneath that smooth pale skin.

“ What is this that's playing?” Lena asked, nearly whispering as to not break the quiet atmosphere that Natasha created.

“ _ Lana Del Ray's Paradise  _ album.” Natasha replied, just as quiet. Just then the bathroom door opened, and Kara walked out wearing a towel around her naked body.

Natasha smiled and gestured towards the bed, “Please, lay down on your stomach and remove your towel.” Kara inhaled and exhaled softly, and did as instructed. Natasha folded Kara's towel until it was just covering her lower half. As Natasha was pouring a generous amount of oil into her hand, she turned away briefly and Cat took the opportunity to take a picture. She made it black and white, making the skyline of National City in the background look even more iconic. Kara's skin was practically glowing already, and the filter made her upper body and leg strength show even more.

Cat posted it to Kara's twitter and Instagram account without a quote and silenced her phone.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Natasha moved to the foot of bed, and started at Kara's feet. They were softer than she expected given the aliens line of work. As Natasha began working on her newest client, she couldn't help but notice how smooth Kara's flesh was.

Even with the muscles that were like bridge wires, it was as if this woman never seen combat. But she's seen the Grant-Luthor's champion in action, even placed a bet on her and won some money. She knew this woman was well aware of her prowess on the battlefield. She felt the occasional puckered scar as she ran her oily hands over tanned flesh, but even those were soft.

Focusing on the job at stand, extremely aware that she was being watched. More so by Cat than Lena, Natasha focused on the areas that were coiled tightly into knots. Which was Kara's entire backside. Natasha worked her way from Kara's feet towards her calves and thighs, using a bit of her own superhuman strength to really dig into the woman's muscles, getting a low groan out of her every now and then.

Natasha paid careful attention to Kara's body language, but as she continued to work up the aliens body, Kara sank further and further into the mattress. Her breaths hitched every time Natasha found a really tight kink and kneaded it out.

She observed a few old scars across Kara's shoulder blade, recognizing a knife wound when she saw one and focused on it for a few minutes. Knowing personally how tense wounded muscles could become, no matter how old they were. Briefly, Natasha wondered what noises Kara would make if a happy ending was involved.

The redhead took a step back, smiling when Kara looked at her questioningly, eyes low and sleepy, “Time to turn over.”

Kara did as she was instructed, having no shame exposing her upper body—not that she should, she was beautiful Natasha noted. But that wasn't the only thing she noticed either as she readjusted Kara's towel. She glanced at the married power couple across the room, and met Cat's gaze immediately.

It wasn't exactly a challenge, but Natasha wasn't a fool. Like before she started down at Kara's feet, and worked her way up. Natasha could not help but remain in complete awe over Kara's soft skin. Even the scars were smooth as silk, when they'd normally be rough and weird.

Lena glanced at her wife, smirking, “I told you that this was a good idea. Kara's is asleep...look.”

Cat grunted but even she could admit that Lena, for the long run, made the right call. The Media Queen didn't say or make any further noises. She just watched as the redhead lulled Kara into a deeper and more relaxed sleep. She didn't have to like the woman, but she could  _ quietly  _ admit that she was damn good at her job. Maybe Cat will allow her to be a permanent party on their payroll.  _ Maybe. _

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bad...
> 
> CS


	14. Earth 9083

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Kara was already ready and prepped in her CTF uniform by the time Cat and Lena came down to the airstrip. The only thing Kara wasn't wearing just yet was her half face gas mask. While Alex was sitting in the corner working on the computer and putting the finishing touches on the program they were going to use to hack into Kara's handheld tracking device—Lucy was going over the underground facilities layouts. Just to double check, but Kara was ready. More than ready.

She knew that this would be her first game that she would be participating in powerless, and that both Cat and Lena were nervous for her, but their confident in her abilities and her training remained unwavering thankfully.

Once the two CEO's were on board their jet, they were in the air ten minutes later and headed towards their assigned rendezvous point; Rome. It was going to be a fifteen hour flight and Kara  _ insisted  _ that she be in uniform. According to the Kryptonian, it helped her get in the right state of mind.

Currently, Lucy quietly excused herself and moved towards the front of the jet closer to Alex so she could give the two CEO's and their Champion some alone time. Cat noticed from the day before how relaxed Kara presented herself, more genuinely this time. Kara no longer looked as tense, or off kilter on the verge of an emotional breakdown. That redhead put Kara into a deep sleep and they all ended up staying in the city last night because it was difficult to awaken her, so they left her in the bed and sleep next to her to make sure that everything was alright. They definitely didn't take advantage of the situation, they were just being the responsible and proud owners.

With the Grant-Luthor's sitting across from her, Kara was able to stretch herself out on the comfortable sofa with a pillow tucked behind her head, and one cradled in her lap as she stared out the window. No doubt the blue skies would be dark by the time they arrived to their destination, but Kara was too keyed up to sleep. She slept for twenty-four hours already. She was ready to kill something.

Her thoughts drifted from violence, to something a little more...heavy. Well, to a few persons to be more precise. She wanted to ask Cat and Lena about Miranda and Diana—to see how they were doing but she refrained herself, unsure if she was actually ready to have that conversation just yet. But given Miranda's situation, Kara knew that time wasn't on her side to hold off on that conversation. Perhaps, she would be able to revisit those thoughts  _ after.  _ She really couldn't have known that Cat and Lena were having similar thoughts.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Eventually, Kara had fallen asleep and was in a fetal position with her back to Cat and Lena. Cat set aside her book with a quiet sigh, and looked at her wife curiously, “Have you checked the CTF roster board yet?”

Lena waved her tablet quietly, “Doing it now. Apparently we're the last one's in, I just locked Kara in.”

Cat nodded, eyes drifting to the slumbering Kryptonian across from them, “What does the competition look like?”

“ Tactical at best,” Lena groaned, shaking her head, “Of course, Lois Lane and her puppy boy are sitting this one out. He'd die within seconds of arrival.”

“ How unfortunate. Who else?”

“ It's  _ very  _ tactical. Bruce Wayne is sending three of his best; Harley Quinn, Catwoman and Batwing. And, Oliver Queen is only sending his one...Black Canary. The Legends have decided to sit this one out as well...Harrison Wells is sitting this one out. Apparently they're all too scared of the risks without their powers. Maxwell Lord is sending is sending in his own little muscle head, and...Miranda...she's...she's sending in Diana as well.”

Cat nodded, they had expected as much but they weren't quite ready to see their dear friend just yet. Unsure of what health she'd be in now from the last time they saw her, and they weren't very keen on watching the inevitable showdown that would happen between their two Champions. She could remember when they first brought Kara home from the DEO. She could recall how they brought her out of her shell, and gave her the confidence to be who she was without fear of consequences of not being fed. They could tell her what to do, when to do it, and who to do it to—and they have, they had a billion reasons as to why they had that right. But Kara's recent emotional break, or rather, her shutdown...wasn't worth the risk.

“ Perhaps, after this game...we can give her a break, and spend more time in the city.” Cat suggested, and Lena looked at her wife, surprised at the suggestion, “I think it would be good for her and for us, maybe even a vacation...and we can let those two free for two weeks.”

Lena didn't say anything for a while, instead she just wrapped her arm around Cat's shoulders to pull her closer and kissed her temple, “Did you have somewhere in mind?”

“ For those two? I'm sure they have families or something they could go visit for two weeks—”

“ No,” Lena smiled, “I meant for us. Did you have somewhere in mind for us, darling?”

“ Somewhere warm, I think Kara would appreciate that.” Lena hummed thoughtfully, knowing how much Cat enjoyed winter cold vacations so she could go skiing and watch the snow fall, “Maybe...Anguilla?”

“ We haven't been there in two years...I'll call up the cleaning services sometime this week. Anything else on your mind, honey?” Cat shook her head, but Lena knew that wasn't particularly true but she knew that Cat would tell her when she was ready. Pressing the woman for more information would be futile, and possibly dangerous to ones immediate health.

By the time they were preparing to land, Kara was awake and ready for the show. As agreed to avoid prying eyes, Alex was going to stay aboard their plane and Lucy would accompany Cat and Lena to provide them with security detail while Kara was otherwise occupied. After last time, when she killed a speedster—Harrison Ford threatened their lives. Kara was bound to piss someone else off tonight as well.

Cat and Lena exited the plane first with Kara following closely behind them, and Lucy trailing behind a few steps. They met with the other groups that were standing at their own respective ports, it was a nice warm day and Roulette figured they'd make it an outside ordeal on the private real estate—to shake it up a bit. Each group had their own tents a distance away from the other, and on the inside of those tents. Lucy stayed by their assigned tent, and Roulette smiled at her latest arrivals.

“ Welcome to Rome, everyone. So glad that we all could make it and...Mrs. And Mrs. Grant-Luthor might I add, wonderful entrance my dears.”

Cat smiled at the camera's tightly, “Of course,” she gestured to Kara who was standing quite closely behind her and Cat, “Please, go on—she's been itching for blood since the last CTF games.”

“ Yes,” Roulette purred delicately, “The one who was eaten alive by a dinosaur and still lives to tell the tale.” Roulette continued on with her usual greetings and speeches, and Lena nudged her wife gently and gestured down to the very last tent. They spotted Diana standing by the entrance but Miranda was nowhere in sight. Diana nodded at them politely but her expression remained neutral.

Cat turned to Lena, “Would you mind terribly if I spent time with her during this event...I...”

“ Of course, baby. Kara will walk you down...”

“ Of course, Mistress.” Kara's voice was muffled by the mask and it came out breathy and rough, and  _ god.. _ they loved how she fell into her role so easily. How much she understood. They truly did make the right decision. Quietly, Kara escorted Cat behind the tents and walked her to Miranda's tent, still remaining a step behind her, both aware of the camera's following them—and eyes from their competitors. “Mistress will you be safe here? You and your dear friend?”

Cat patted the outside of her purse without missing a beat, and Kara took a closer look and smiled behind her mask. She could only assume that Lena was packing as well. When they arrived, Diana stepped aside and allowed Cat inside. Kara remained outside, not feeling confident enough to see the dying woman again—not after how she acted the last time they were in the same room. She turned to Diana, fully expecting anger and hate to be directed towards her but she only found understanding and resignation the Amazons dark blue eyes.

Everyone were looking at the two powerhouses, tense and waiting for a showdown to happen before the games truly even began and Roulette was keeping her own powers at bay waiting to see if things would get out of hand first, and checking the ratings on her tablet as the portals began to open behind them.

Kara exhaled deeply, and nodded at the woman, glancing behind her to the entrance of the tent, then back to Diana, “You will always be welcomed to my home. Whenever you're ready.”

Diana didn't blink, keeping her tone very low knowing that Kara could hear her just fine, and the microphones from the drones hovering nearby wouldn't pick up, “Do you truly mean that?”

“ For them...yes.”

“ And for yourself?”

Kara shrugged, “I don't know.”

Diana swallowed, nodding again. Suddenly, she held out her hand and Kara didn't hesitate. Both warriors grasped each others arms below the elbow firmly.  _ Thank you for your integrity and honor. _

Kara went back to Lena, ignoring the others getting a head start by jumping through their portals. Lena smiled at Kara as she handed the Kryptonian her tracker. No words were exchanged but the looks were enough.

Kara cracked her neck and ran through the portal and into Earth 9083.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Entering this Earth was different than the last one she visited. She wasn't falling through the sky this time, but she stumbled into a dark tunnel and her eyes were having a real hard time adjusting. Kara quickly turned around and found a cement wall. She touched it out of curiosity, it was solid. Kara felt something buzzing on her hip and she pulled the tracker off her belt and stared at the bright screen before she realized what she was looking at.

There were many tunnels in the underground bunker that was three times the size of a normal military bunker. She saw the flags in various places around the bunker, far from where she and the others were. As promised, of course Kara had no doubts, Alex had everyone else's markers on the screen. She had no idea who was who...but seeing where the other players were was helpful. Kara mapped out her first target and pulled her Mossberg 590 shotgun from her back and began to walk along the wall. The further along she went, the better her eyes began to adjust.

Kara was grateful for the intensive training that Alex and Lucy put her through without her powers, she'd be a lot more nervous otherwise. Kara slowed down when she came up on a corner and lowered her shotgun and checked the tracker.  _ Hmm.  _ There was someone up ahead. Kara carefully put her shotgun on her back and pulled out two twin 12'' tactical Bowie hunting knives and eased herself around the corner.

But she quickly ducked to avoid taking a whack to the head by a bat. Kara rolled out of the way and quickly popped up onto her feet, ready for a fight. She's only seen the woman via pictures and YouTube videos, and Alex has warned her numerous times to watch her twenty at all costs around this woman. White skin, blonde hair with blue and pink tips over each shoulder wearing tight little blue and red shorts, a ripped tee shirt, a satin jacket. Red fingerless gloves and a pair of boots. Despite her lack of clothing...she knew how dangerous this woman was.

Harley Quinn's smile was wide and unsettling as she set her bat on her shoulders. Before Kara could charge at her, something coiled around her neck and pulled _. Hard._ And it fucking hurt. Kara grunted when her back hit the hard concrete ground, her shotgun digging through the vest she wore. She quickly sheathed her knives and began pulling at the rope around her neck, knowing that she'd find an ugly bruise there later. She looked up to see a woman wearing a all leather suit. A damn _catsuit._ The woman's high heels looked like they were cut from diamonds and made to slit throats.

“ Well, well, well...” she purred, staring down at Kara with a smile that wasn't nearly as insane as Harley's but it wasn't reassuring either. “Look at what we caught, the Grant-Luthor's little pet. What's the matter, darling? Cat got your tongue?”

Harley Quinn pressed a booted heel down onto Kara's crotch firmly and the Kryptonian froze (as did the entire Grant-Luthor clan that was watching from the other side), “Put on a happy face, cutie.” Harley reached down and took out one of Kara's hunting knives and licked the sharp side of it, and Kara stared in disbelief and mild horror, “Time fer some whackin' an some hackin'!”

Kara quickly came back to her senses and wiggled from beneath Harley and kicked the crazy (but damn beautiful) bitch away and did a back-roll with Catwoman's whip still locked around her neck. Kara pulled out her .50 cal and shot the midpoint of the whip, knowing that her knife wasn't enough to cut through it, plus she didn't have the time to since Harley and Catwoman were on her in an instant.

Harley swung her bat again, and this time she was able to connect with Kara's face, breaking the gas mask and the blondes nose.

Kara was able to use Harley's wild swing to get into her personal space and grab the back of Harley's head and bang her head against the wall hard enough until the woman fell limp under her grip. Kara ducked a high kick from Catwoman and aimed at the womans head and pulled the trigger, but Catwoman's reflexes, powers or not, were that of an actual feline and she missed death by an inch. The feline like woman fell onto both of her hands, and delivered a harsh horse kick to Kara's chest and sent the Kryptonian back on her ass.

Kara picked up her gun, but they were both gone. Kara decided against pursuing them. She put away her gun and reset her nose like Lucy had shown her. It hurt but she'd live. Kara pulled her tracker from her belt—only to find the damn thing broken. She swore loudly and tossed the device into the wall and watched it fall into dozens of pieces on the ground.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

There was something to be said about good sportsmanship...and the bad. Kara was sure it wasn't anything that she's done personally to these assholes, she was fully aware that the real source of their ire had something to do with who signed her release papers from the DEO. Their own owners had something against hers, and were using the games to take their frustrations and lack of resources to take Cat and Lena out. So they were trying to take  _ her  _ out as an alternative.

Kara still had no idea what those two women did, but she guessed it wasn't very good. But this was fucking ridiculous. Now she was beginning to understand why Alex was so worried that the only players in this game were tactical combat fighters. They were plotting against the Grant-Luthors, and well her too. They were playing on Cat and Lena's pride. Their pride in her to send her to this powerless planet. They saw what she did to that mouthy speedster. And Kara had to admit that they were smart.

But not smart enough. Kara was a survivor. Scrappy and well trained, and she  _ loved _ to get dirty.

Kara's bloody smile could be up to par with Harley's at this point, tight lipped and irritated. She picked up her fallen knife and straddled the fallen Daxamite that was sitting on the ground, propped up against the wall with his eyes closed. He hit his head on the wall when Kara kicked him, forcing him to lose his footing.

She wasn't sure if he was actually dead or just unconscious, but there was one way to find out. She placed the sharp end of the blade beneath his chin and slowly pushed. She knew how much Lena despised Maxwell Lord, and so this unnecessarily slow and painful kill (overkill?) was for her. That and Kara really hated Daxamites.

The mans eyes opened widely and stared into hers as he began to struggle beneath her, but she held firm. Watching him choke and gurgle until he stopped completely. It didn't take Kara long to figure out that she had company. She had long ago given up on the fact that she'd be finding those fucking flags anytime soon.

“ I guess you figured out that we're actually here to take you out...right?”

Kara didn't move to face Batwing, she just took her knife out of the Daxamite's neck, and wiped it clean on his clothing before putting it away. “Yes.”

Batwing chuckled, “Life is hard for you right now, ain't it?”

Kara smiled to herself, “It's harder if you're stupid.”

“ You're stupid for even coming to this event without your powers, girl. You're gonna die down here.”

Kara stood, laughing and pushing away the drone that was far too close to her face for comfort, “You're the stupid one, if you think my story ends here. Especially by the likes of you.”

Apparently, that was the wrong to stay to Batwing, not that Kara cared. Nightwing charged, and Kara ducked beneath his first left hook, and used her hands to protect her face from his high knee. She punched him in the gut, opening his defense before standing and delivering a combo of left and right hooks into his chest and ribs.

Nightwing grunted painfully despite the vest he wore with the Bat insignia.

To the outside world watching, they were both a blur of quick movements. Punches and kicks blocked and connecting. It was intense to watch and Roulette was excited about the outcome of this CTF match-up, having been initially worried when the amount of players was lacking but the entire roster ganging up on Superwoman? Too good to be true and yet it was.

Nightwing caught one of Kara's sidekicks and he began to put elbow after elbow after elbow into her leg, about the knee. He dropped down onto his back and flung Kara over his body. She rolled hard and fast until she was eating dirt.  _ Fuck. _

She heard him walking closer, taking his time and being over confident. This was his chance to kill her (yeah, 'kay) and he was being a cocky little shit about it. He gave Kara enough time to flip onto her back and look him in the eye. He was so caught up in his little moment, Kara was able to kick his right knee right from beneath him. He fell on top of her and she immediately had her .50 cal out, the barrel right beneath his vest. She wanted him to feel this.

“ Wait, no! Please I'm so—”

Kara pushed the corpse off of her and got up, favoring her left leg slightly. She dropped the empty clip and put in a new one. “Just business, bitch.” she'd have to thank Lucy for that line. Kara went back to the Daxamite and pulled his tracker from his cargo pocket once she found it. Huh. It seemed as if someone had the white and yellow flag...but the black one was just a few feet away. Kara went back to Nightwings body and searched his pockets and found the flag in his back pocket.

Whoever had the other two flags was coming at her fast, and Kara was more than ready. She aimed her shotgun at the entrance, finger on the trigger. The footsteps were getting louder. And louder. And louder. And— **_BOOM._ **

“ Shit!” at the last possible second, Kara raised the barrel above Diana's head and shot the ceiling above her. Thankfully it didn't cave but Diana was now covered in dusts and pebbles. The Kryptonian saw the two flags sitting on her waist, all that was missing was the one in her vest pocket.

Diana observed the scene around her, taking in two beaten and bloody corpses that Kara was standing between and the blondes own worse for wear appearance. The Amazon nodded to herself, “Bad night?”

Kara shrugged gingerly, aware of her open wounds, “Not too bad. Amateur night.” she noticed the blood around Diana's ears and gestured towards her own, “What about you?”

Diana smirked, “Ran into a bird that thought it could sing. I shut it up.”

“ Catwoman and Harley Quinn...you seen them around?”

“ I take that you have?”

“ Briefly.” Kara gestured towards Diana's shield and sword, “We gonna have problems, Amazon?”

Diana exhaled sharply, edging closer but stopped when Kara took a calculating step back and her grip on her shotgun tightened, “As far as I'm concerned, our problems are one and the same.”

“ We can talk over a drink, then.”

Diana nodded, “I can work with that, Superwoman.”

Kara stared down the Amazon for what seemed like an eternity, unaware that there was a literal Twitter war against which of them would win and if they were going to fight to the death. Diana remained completely still, allowing Kara to analyze her however she saw fit until the Kryptonian  _ finally  _ lowered her defenses and reached inside of her vest pocket and pulled out the black flag.

“ Alright, warrior. Whiskey?”

“ Gin.” Diana grasped Kara's arm in similar fashion prior to them entering this world, and the moment Diana touched the final flag...a portal opened behind them. “You?”

“ Rum.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_ 40, 000 feet in the air... _

The effects of Earth 9083 were long lasting warned Roulette, they could last for up to a day or two so Kara had to suffer through her injuries until her powers were restored. Despite losing, Cat and Lena (and Alex and Lucy of course as her personal trainers) were so proud of Kara for overcoming the obvious ambushes and delivered a message to Maxwell Lord, and Bruce Wayne. They were beyond pissed, Bruce Wayne hasn't lost a player in  _ years  _ and he was only lucky that Catwoman knew when to cut and run. She saved Harley's life, the unstable woman suffering a severe concussion and was going to need some dental word in the near future.

Maxwell Lord had been the most unpleasant when he watched his man get eliminated. He had tried to come for Lena, but Lucy fired a warning shot at his feet. He left without claiming his Daxamite's body, claiming revenge and destroying Lena once and for all.

But what they were all most proud, and surprised, about was Kara and Diana. Given Kara's stance on the entire situation not too long ago—this new development was truly surprising but it was as Alex had suspected all along. Kara just needed time, without the pressure and visual of Diana and Miranda. Alex was proud of the kid.

Currently, Kara was in the private jets bedroom suite bathroom taking an ice bath with Lena and Cat in the bed room sitting on the bed, watching TV—well, the CTF TV. Kara may have lost the game it seemed, but she gained a lot of fans after that brutal performance. Cat pulled out her phone and entered the bathroom, with her camera ready.

“ Mistress? What are you doing?” Kara croaked, opening one eye tiredly.

Cat shushed her gently, “Your fans want to know how you're doing, Champ.” once Cat was sure nothing was showing and she was getting a good angle on the bruises and cuts Kara sustained, she snapped the phone. She didn't edit it or anything, she wanted it to be candid. She saw that she was also in the shot via the mirror, and if they looked close enough. Lena could be seen lounging on the bed, on her own phone.

Cat posted it on Kara's and CatCo's Twitter and Instagram.

“ My fans? Even though I lost?”

Cat put her phone away and sat on the edge of the tub, “Sometimes, Kara, it's not always about winning, sweetheart.” Cat dipped her fingers into the cold water, shifting through the ice cubes.

“ You showed heart and courage today, Kara. And you defended us to the death.”

“ And I will do it again.” Kara closed her eyes, preparing to slip back into a light sleep.

Lena sat on the other side of the tub, and met Cat's eyes questioningly.  _ Can I? Are you sure? _

Cat smiled at her wife,  _ yes darling... _ she pushed a wet strand of hair from Kara's face as Lena leaned down carefully as to not fall in and kissed Kara's pale pink lips. Gentle enough to avoid agitating her split lip but firm enough to make her intentions clear. As expected, pale blue eyes snapped open and immediately flew to Cat, but the Media Queen was there, kissing her too.

Kara smiled tentatively, their puppy was back and Cat just laughed her way out of the bathroom knowing Kara's eyes were freely following her. Lena chuckled and stole another kiss before she too got up to make her exit, to give Kara a sense of privacy.

“ Don't stay too long, cub.”

Kara didn't say anything, finding it harder than usual to tear her eyes away from Lena's backside before sinking further down into the ice bath. Something changed, but Kara was too tired and in too much pain to decipher the puzzle in her head. She closed her eyes.  _ Another time. _

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys, for being so patient with me. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lots of violence, but there were some meaningful moments along the way. I think. It's like midnight, and I'm tired. So all mistakes are my own. Thanks!
> 
> C_S


	15. Come To Me

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Kara was still without her powers from her visit on Earth 9083, so Alex gave her some pain medication that she always carried around with her just in case for situations like this one. They were still in the air, several hours away from home but thankfully they didn't have to make any emergency stops for Kara. Alex assured Cat and Lena that the only thing that had been broken on Kara's body was her nose, and that had been corrected before the game even ended.

Kara just had nasty bruises and superficial injuries that would heal once the effects of that planet wore off. She was vulnerable now, anyone could take them all out right now and no one would question it but Lena and Cat were too wise and sneaky to be taken out so easily mid air. They paid enough money for a pilot that knew about the airline ghost routes. They also paid her enough to keep her mouth shut , and were currently paying for her daughter's law school tuition. It was a win win for everyone at the end of the day. It wasn't as if either of them would miss the money—or notice fifty grand missing every year from their account. (If they were going to pay for someone's education, it had to the best of the best).

Currently Kara was passed out in the bedroom suite near the back of their jet, and Cat and Lena weren't too far away just on either side of her on top of the covers she was covered beneath and away from their prying eyes. Lena was content to just reading a book while Cat used Kara's strong back as a desk for her paperwork while she worked on her travel laptop. They had the TV on in the background, playing the cartoon station that Kara loved so much the one with the cat and the mouse trying to 'kill' each other.

Aside from Cat's fast typing, grumbles and TV—kara's snoring in Lena's hip was the only sound that could be heard inside of the room. Lena finally reached a stopping point in her book before marking the page gently and set it aside on the bed next to the remote.

“ I'm thinking of taking Kara to L-Corp with me tomorrow, if she's up for it. I want to show her the new labs, get her opinion if anything needs to be added or removed. It's a new design, so I'm a bit wary and could use a pair of trusted and experienced eyes.”

“ I think that Kara needs to rest, darling.” Cat hummed thoughtfully from her side of the bed, eyes never leaving the screen in front of her and her fingers never missed a key, “She's had a very long day and I'd rather not burn her out.”

Lena shrugged lightly, “I understand, and I agree, however, that brings another point as to why I want to bring her into the city with me. I'd like for Kara to have another session with Natasha...a private one.”

_ That.  _ That caught Cat's immediate attention and whatever she was working on was immediately pushed to the back burner. She looked at her wife, eyes piercing through the glasses, “Excuse me?”

Lena sighed heavily, “Baby, think about it...if we pursue something physical with her, giving her an outlet is non negotiable. Give her this will be as beneficial to her as it is for us.”

Cat took off her glasses, clearly unimpressed by her wife's line of thought, “Yes, that much I understand Lena, darling, but isn't this when her training comes into play? We didn't put all of those resources to use for her to lose control.”

“ Yes, but—”

“ And if you really think it'll be a problem, we'll set up something up in our bedroom to restrain her powers. Those red lamps or something.”

Lena shook her head, disagreeing completely, “Cat, you can't really think that solution is our only option?”

“ No, but it should be.”

“ But it won't.” Lena argued calmly, but remaining firm—she knew what Cat was doing, being selfish, but she knew it was just her wife's jealous streak rearing it's ugly head. She was used to it by now, she's argued it back into it's cage plenty of times with logic and maybe an orgasm or two, and this time would be no different.

“ Kara has needs too, Cat. Certain needs that exceed far beyond what we can offer her—and it's time that we get on the same page about that if those kisses from earlier mean what I thought they meant and I know that they did in fact mean what I believe they do. She's going to need to let loose a few times before she learns how to avoid killing us. And I, for one, would like to have an orgasm without worrying about being crushed to death.”

“ I have full confident in Kara that she wouldn't crush me in the middle of an orgasm.”

“ I have no doubt either, I trust her but I would still rather give her this. Maybe as a reward? And to get some practice in?”

“ She can practice on you since you're so concerned about it.”

Lena pushed back the images of Kara 'practicing' on her. “Catherine.”

Cat huffed, lips pursued off to the side. She put her glasses and went back to her work, silently ending this discussion. Cat was purposely being frustrating. On a logical level, they both knew that what Lena was telling her was true—but Cat had  _ always  _ had a hard time sharing, all her life. And it wasn't going to stop now.

Lena scoffed at her wife, “You know, you could at least  _ pretend  _ to want to show the same courtesy to Kara that's she has shown to us, Cat. You two are so much alike, I can't even wrap my head around it right now.”

“ Excuse me?”

“ You know exactly what I'm talking about, Cat. Kara only offered Diana a place in our ranks because she knew how much it meant to us. She was willingly to put aside her own differences, work through her own selfishness not only for us but for Diana and Miranda. And I don't think I need to remind you how bad off she was while she was doing all of that reflecting, do I?”

Cat sighed harshly, hating when Lena was right and had a solid argument behind her point. One that Cat couldn't ignore what her lover was saying, and for the most part she agreed. But it didn't mean that she had to like any of it. Before Cat could answer, Kara stirred between them. The Kryptonian pushed herself up on her knees, and all of the papers Cat had placed on her back fell off to the side and she paid no mind to the woman's quiet swearing as she tried to reorganize them all.

Kara grabbed a pillow and crawled over a surprised Lena. She picked up the comforter at the end of the bed and proceeded to leave the room with half open eyes.

“ And just where do you think you're going? Kara, you need to rest!” Cat called, still frantically trying to fix her paperwork and Lena was halfway out of the bed, prepared to drag a half naked Kara back to bed.

“ Y'guys are bein' too noisy.” was all Kara slurred before leaving the room, and crashing out on the sofa in the lobby area where Lucy and Alex were playing chess over a bottle of whiskey.

Cat and Lena stopped what they were doing to look at each other incredulously, “Well. It seems that a powerless injured Kara Zor-El is a grumpy one.” Cat tossed her glasses aside, eyes closed tightly, “About earlier, I still stand by what I said—”

“ It's fine, I figured as much. I'm still taking Kara to L-Corp with me, though.”

“ Lena...”

“ Don't worry about it, Cat. Please, just drop it.” was all the L-Corp CEO said before she went back to her book after fixing the sheets that Kara disturbed, making sure she emphasized her disappointment in her voice towards her wife.

Cat stared at her wife, mouth poised to say more but she wasn't exactly sure what she was going to say anymore. So, instead, she dove headfirst back into her work and doing her best to ignore the chilly temperature between herself and Lena. But the brunettes words were haunting her. If Kara could do it, so could she.  _ Right? _

_ Goddamn these people for making me a soft, bleeding heart pigeon. _

“ I want her tested before she goes anywhere near Kara.” Cat growled between gritted teeth, and Lena's smug smirk was all she got in response.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara was dressed in a pair of sweats, a pair of running shoes and a hoodie that was a smidge too big for her. She was the epitome of comfortable but compared to Lena's gray plaid three piece suit—Kara was sure she looked very much like a slob, but at least Kara's burgundy hoodie was matching Lena's tie and high heeled boots.

Kara was a little more than surprised when she realized that it was just going to be here and Lena today. Usually, Alex or Lucy accompanied her whenever she was off of the Grant-Luthor estate—not that Kara minded being alone with Lena (or Cat), but it was a nice change. She felt a little more...trusted. She settled further into the leather seat as Lena sped across the pavement towards the city, talking a mile a minute to the person on the other side of her phone.

Kara pulled her hood further down over her face to keep the bright sun out of her eyes, it was ironic really considering that she needed to be soaking up as much sun as possible, not hiding from it. She was nearly asleep by the time Lena set her phone down, and looked over at her passenger and smiled softly.

“ After the lab tour, I have a few meetings that can't be rescheduled seeing as I need to get my new board staff on the same page.”

Kara nodded sleepily at her Mistress, not bothering to open her eyes, her eyes felt too sore and heavy to open, “Okay, Mistress...I can sleep in your office, right? I don't have to sit through that too...?”

Lena chuckled, “Trust me, sweetheart, I wouldn't wish these meetings on my worst enemies (she actually would). No, you'll be at the penthouse in a session with Natasha. Do you remember her?”

That caught Kara's immediate attention and she perked up slightly, but it wasn't so subtle that Lena missed it and she smirked slyly.  _ Oh, she remembers alright.  _ “I am, again? So soon?”

“ Yes, but this time neither Cat nor I will be there. You two will be completely alone, will you be comfortable with that?”

“ I...yes, this is a large amount of trust and responsibility you are placing on my shoulders, Mistress.”

“ It is,” Lena agreed cautiously, “Is it misplaced?”

“ No, it is not. I promise.”

“ Good, not get some sleep puppy, we still have about thirty minutes before we get to L-Corp.”

Kara remained quiet but she didn't go back to 'resting her eyes' like Lena had assumed. Instead from beneath her hood, Kara's gaze remained steady on the brilliant CEO, drinking her in with a new perspective. Ever since she and Cat kissed her after the events of Earth 9083, it had been on the forefront of Kara's mind. She wasn't sure what to make of it at first, but the more she thought about it and watched Cat and Lena a little more closely—she was almost certain of what she wanted to come  _ from  _ it. Especially after picking up bits and pieces of their arguments over her when she was trying to sleep.

Kara was well aware that her Mistresses were beautiful women. Powerful and confident. That was one of the things that attracted her to them. However, what really captured Kara's attention were the layers  _ beneath  _ their facade in the public eye—much like her own when she was about to go fight for their honor. Kara would  _ never  _ want to disturb their dynamic.

But those kisses...proved that that they wanted to disturb  _ hers _ , and Kara was, as Lucy would say, all in.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

In all of the times Kara has come with them to work, she had been dressed to the nines in the top designer suits that hadn't even hit the run ways yet. To the point that celebrities like Blake Lively and Beyonce were calling Cat, demanding to know where and how Kara got those fabrics. Of course Cat never divulged in that information with a price; a live interview and a photo op for the next CatCo issue.  _ Of course. _

The L-Corp employees weren't used to seeing Kara so low profile, hell they were surprised to even see her walking with her back straight after the hell she went through in the last CTF game. Since she still chose to keep her hood up, no one could really see her face apart from her split bottom lip and the nasty bruises around her neck. Her hands were still visible, showing the cuts and bruises around her knuckles until she shoved them into the front pocket of her jacket as she leaned back on the elevator wall behind Lena just as the doors closed.

“ Everyone was staring,” Kara mumbled, and Lena smiled down at her phone.

“ Of course they were, sweetheart. Aside from having nothing better to do, you're a bit of a badass according to Twitter. You win streak isn't what you had hoped I'm sure, but Cat and I are extremely proud of you, Kara. Your performance on and off the field are impressive.”

“ Be more impressive if I won.”

“ True, but you should use that bitterness and apply it to the next game to those that stole that opportunity from you.” the elevator stopped and the doors opened, “Bruce Wayne could stand to be knocked down a peg or two, I believe.” Lena didn't outright say it, but Kara read between the lines.  _ Kill the entire Batclan to make Lena happy—check. _

As Kara and Lena walked down the brightly lit corridor, scientists and techs parted as the two powerful women continued on their way without breaking their stride. Lena was explaining the new technologies that were now being incorporated into L-Corps research labs.

“ Given the examples of my last board, I've also added some new security measures.”

“ Really? How so?” Kara asked truly curious as she stopped looking around at the new interior designs of L-Corp's underground research facility and focused back on the woman in charge of it all.

“ I've had my most trusted people go back and check all of the scientists that have ever been down here. I don't know if you've noticed yet, but I'm not fully staffed as of yet, and honestly—I'm not sure if I really want to be anymore. I've been finding too many spies in my company lately, I'm still cleaning house, unfortunately.”

“ I did, but I figured everyone else was on break...I'm sorry, Mistress.”

“ It's fine, sweetheart.”

“ ...What happened to them?”

A dark look crossed Lena's face, and if Kara hadn't been looking at her, she would've missed it. The Kryptonian has done some things in her lifetime, especially recently, and she wasn't scared of much. But that expression she just saw on Lena? Who was always so pleasant, and usually stoic—Kara was positive she never wanted to be on the receiving end of that feeling. Well, perhaps...depending on the crime.

“ I sent them back where they came from in body bags.” Lena stopped walking, taking no notice of Kara's expression, and if she did, she completely ignored it, “Last stop of this tour, a surprise for you really. Kara? What's wrong?”

Kara blinked at her owlishly, “Body bags? Really? You...?”

“ Me? Of course not. That's what my security is for. Bruce Wayne and Maxwell Lord will do well to remember that warning for the next ten years.”

Kara blinked again, not sure if she should be worried or impressed—and worried that she was more than impressed than worried, “I'm starting to see why I'm having such a hard time in the games now.”

Lena's answering smile was full of thinly disguised thorns, “Would you like to see your office slash lab?”

“ I uh...you? My...what?”

Lena reached out and cupped Kara's face gently, mindful of her injuries and leaned forward to kiss her firmly. Kara flinched slightly, her split bottom lip flaring up when Lena licked it. The kiss ended just as quick as it started, and Lena was smirking at Kara as she pushed the door open and held up a plain silver key card. A few people that had been watching them couldn't believe what they saw, but they knew that if they didn't want to end up like the other scientists and techs (and keep those good L-Corp benefits) they'd quickly forget that Lena Luthor kissed her alien Champion. As if it never happened.

“ Your office.”

Kara carefully took the key card from Lena. She wasn't sure, but it was like she was getting to see a different side to Lena and she kind of liked it. Kara into her office and immediately the lights flashed on but they were quickly dimmed before she could be blinded by human technology. She turned to see that Lena had her hand on a panel by the door behind her and smiled gratefully.

The room itself was the size of two or three hotel suites. Unlike the rest of the underground facility, the walls weren't a startling white but they were a sort of gray that was easy on the eyes and the floor was black. The lights didn't reflect off of them at all, and Kara appreciated the thoughtfulness that Lena put into such a small detail—knowing how sensitive Kara's eyes could be to harsh lighting.

There was desk closer to the door, ensuring that any visitors that could Kara would have in the near future wouldn't go further than necessary. The lab had everything Kara could ever imagine needing and she still had plenty of room to build and or request more. It wasn't as advanced as the labs on Krypton but Kara loved it all the same.

Apparently though, Kara was too quiet and still for Lena's comfort and she gently placed her hand on the aliens forearm, “Kara? If you don't like it, you can change it however you like?”

Kara shook her head, and turned to pull Lena into a hug, a tight one, taking full advantage of being powerless. The CEO was taken by surprise briefly but she quickly returned the hug.

“ Thank you, Lena.” Kara whispered, a second later they both froze in each others arms before Lena pulled back enough to look into Kara's eyes, refusing to let her go now.

A slow smirk began to appear as Lena processed hearing her name from Kara's mouth, “Kara. Did you just...?”

Kara swallowed nervously but nodded, “I'm...I guess I feel worthy enough to do that now. Are you upset?”

“ Upset?!” Lena laughed loudly, freely and it was beautiful, “God no, sweetheart, you just helped me win a million dollar bet with my wife though. She thought she'd break you out of that habit first, but just between us? I don't think she was trying too hard.” Lena winked as she stage whispered, easing Kara's nervousness. “So, you really like it then?”

“ I do, I really do...thank you so much.”

“ Good, it's yours to do as you please. Just don't blow anything up. L-Corp is still sitting on top of us.”

“ And you're sitting on top of L-Corp. Don't worry, I won't do anything beneath you (and L-Corp) that you don't want me to.”

Lena laughed again, her hand now resting on Kara's stomach between them and gently pushed the blonde back to give them some breathing room, “We need to work on your pick up lines, puppy.”

“ That bad?”

Lena was still smiling brightly when she shook her head, “Not quite, but not great either. Stop listening to Lucy.” she checked her watch wincing slightly, “Bloody hell,” she sighed, “I have a to prepare for a meeting in thirty minutes. I'll call for a driver to take you to the penthouse. Are you sure you'll be comfortable with Natasha alone?”

Kara tilted her head to the side, eyebrows furrowed, “Of course, why do you keep asking? Are  _ you  _ comfortable?”

“ I'm starting to bloody well wonder,” Lena sighed heavily again as she rummaged through her designer bag, “Here, just in case. These  _ shouldn't  _ suffocate you too much.” she handed Kara over a black packets and Kara took them, still confused.

“ What...what are these? Gum?”

Lena snorted, “No, baby. Ask Natasha, I'm sure she'll have a blast explaining this one. Now, come on. Before I'm late. Again.”

Kara shrugged and put the packets in her pocket. With one last look at her personal research lab, she closed the door behind them and caught up with Lena. Wondering what other surprises her day held for her, and it wasn't even noon yet.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo...so, what do you guys want* to happen in that session? I left it open for you all, y'know cause...I'm nice like that. I hate leaving cliff hangers like that when I can clearly keep going, but the next chapter will be out this weekend so just tell me what y'all want. 
> 
> Shit even if it's nothing but a heart to heart , and Kara making a friend with Natasha--I'll do that too. I'll still throw in something sexy sexy even if it's not between Kara and Natasha. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. OR Lena and Kara could have their own chapter.
> 
> I'm sure I know the answer...but I'll ask anyways.
> 
> Oh! Also, if you guys are into Zombies and just badassery and drama--I have this new mashup story, and would appreciate the love on that end! Up to you! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> See you awesome nerds soon!
> 
> C_S


	16. Recovery

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Unsurprisingly, Natasha was already waiting for Kara by the time she arrived to the high rise penthouse. The place was warm, thankfully, Kara had been finding herself on the chilly side lately and the windows had been tinted to her convenience. Not to the point that she couldn't see the beautiful city beneath them, but enough to keep out the bright lights.

Kara found Natasha in the secondary living room, the redhead was dressed similarly to her with a small black bag sitting at her feet on the floor. The woman had been watching some sort of documentary on the large TV but paused it the moment Kara walked into the room. But the Kryptonian had no doubt that Natasha was already aware of her arrival. She was a former DEO Agent, it was a skill a warrior never lost no matter their next occupation in life.

Kara, desperately trying to not to appear as anxious as she was feeling, plopped down on the sofa and kicked off her shoes immediately. Cat and Lena weren't aware that Kara had been partially awake during their talk (argument) on the flight back, and that she was fully aware of what they were expecting to go on in the penthouse today. And while Kara's social norms were not yet up to par with the human culture, she knew that whatever happened today was her choice.

Kara was suddenly broken from her thoughts by the quietness surrounding her of all things, and her eyes quickly found Natasha who was staring right back at her curiously.

“ I'm sorry, did you say something?”

Natasha shook her head, “No, but you look like shit.”

“ I don't feel like it, though. Is that a plus?”

“ I suppose it is,” Natasha laughed lightly, “I remember back when I had assignments that had me coming home looking like I went ten rounds with Rocky Balboa.”

Kara brightened slightly, understanding the reference thanks to Lucy practically forcing her to watch all of the Rocky movies one night to show her what a 'real Champion' is like. Kara pushed the hood from her head, giving Natasha a better look at the extend and the former Agent whistled lowly, and Kara shrugged, “Yeah, I look worse than I feel. You should see the other guy.”

“ I'm not a fan of looking at corpses, I'll take your word for it.”

Kara gestured towards the TV, beginning to relax a little more, “What are you watching?”

“ Some documentary about living in Alaska, a little interesting and little dull. I was just passing time until you arrived.”

Kara was starting to feel awkward again, she knew what she wanted to say to Natasha, to get it all out of the way, but she wasn't sure how to read the other woman. Kara wasn't sure how to approach the subject without outright hurting Natasha's feelings, even though she knew that Natasha's feelings were locked in a vault somewhere.

“ What's on the agenda for today?”

Natasha raised an eyebrow at Kara as if she were saying;  _ playing dumb, are we?  _ Thankfully, Kara wasn't called on it and Natasha rolled with the direction Kara was taking them with ease, “The same as last time. Not quite a deep tissue massage but a lighter one, to help you relax. I was given free reign at your direction so—”

“ I'd rather just watch movies and hang out, if you don't mind keeping me company...”

“ Not in the mood for being touched, hm?”

“ Not like  _ that... _ ” Kara emphasized, hoping that she got her point across without having to actually breach the topic completely. She was never one to avoid a direct confrontation, but she liked Natasha. She had magical hands, and she was tough. She had a quiet strength that Kara could sense a mile away.

Natasha studied the blonde sitting not too far away from her carefully. The moment Lena had called her the previous day, requesting her services again but this time without supervision or limitations. She had been intrigued. Hell, Natasha was woman enough to admit she was intrigued the moment she got her hands on Kara's soft skin. But she wasn't blind nor an idiot. This is exactly how she expected this go—Kara's loyalty to the Grant-Luthor's ran deep. A complete stranger could see it.

But it didn't mean that Natasha couldn't express her disappointment.

“ Shame. Oh, the things I would do to you...” she whispered more to herself than to Kara, but being so close, Kara heard her anyway and blushed, “I don't mind hanging out, Kara, not at all. It's been so long since I've been able to relax with enjoyable company.”

Natasha watched as Kara's shoulders sagged with relief beneath her hoodie, and smiled taking no offense at all but a part of her  _ did  _ envy Lena and Cat. She was positive she could speak for a number of people who's ever just  _ seen  _ Kara, much less talk to her and touch her.

“ Thank you...for understanding.”

“ Y'know, you're pretty damn lucky Kara Zor-El.”

“ How so?” Kara asked, looking back at Natasha curiously and ultimately feeling more comfortable around the woman now that they've gotten past the elephant in the room.

“ Look at this place, it's swanky...and I've seen the articles on the Grant-Luthor estate, not mention how much they are willing to pay me. You're living the life. Do you know how many people would literally murder you just to have a  _ glimpse  _ of this larger than life itself lifestyle?”

“ I'm...aware.”

“ And since you're out and about alone, they clearly trust you.”

“ I think it's because I'm powerless or something.”

Natasha scoffed, shaking her head in disagreement, “Doubtful, I think they don't trust the people  _ around  _ you. Particularly Cat. She hates me, but Lena likes me so. Win lose, I guess.”

“ Cat...doesn't like a lot of people, I don't think it's personal, it's just who she is.” Kara defended, trying not too get to enthusiastic about it but she figured she failed by the look Natasha gave her, “If we aren't going to...well...what exactly did...what was the plan here? I'm curious.” Kara finally blurted out, struggling to get the question out without offending the redhead, but something told her than Natasha wasn't so easily offended but she didn't want to push her theory just yet.

“ She said we could do whatever you were comfortable with.”

“ Even if it meant just sitting here eating popcorn and watching cartoons for three hours?”

“ I might fall asleep at some point but yeah.” Natasha hesitated for a second, “Lena was concerned that you'd need an outlet...sexually, if you weren't quite ready for her and Cat but she was aware that we all have needs.”

“ I don't.”

“ You do,” Natasha smirked, “Alien or not, we all have needs.”

Kara shifted in her seat, scratching her chin thoughtfully, “I...yeah, I suppose, yes. I am not as inexperienced as some might think but I don't practice a lot if that's where you're going with this conversation.”

Natasha laughed lightly, “I wasn't actually sure if you were a virgin or not, it's kinda hard to tell with you and I used to be a spy.”

Kara blushed, clearing her throat, deciding that she didn't want to talk about that just yet until she sorted her own thoughts out. So Kara latched onto another topic, “The DEO uses spies?”

“ No, this was before my time at the DEO. I was a spy for a secret government organization before it was disbanded and I ended up working for the DEO.”

“ You must have gotten out by the time I arrived, I think I would've remembered you. If you don't mind my curiosity, why did you leave?”

Natasha breathed out deeply, “Believe it or not, Kara, but it was no different for us on the other side of the glass as you all thought. Except we didn't have to fight for bragging rights and a choice between water or food. We didn't get jumped...but our fights were just as brutal. Sometimes fatal.”

“ You did what you had to do.”

Natasha looked at Kara, seeing the distant look in those icy blue eyes. There was no question by that look, the type of look that many would call 'the thousand yard stare'. She's seen that look in plenty of her friends, and in her own reflection, “Know from experience?”

“ Unfortunately. Fighting for my life isn't something new that I had to start doing when I came to Earth. I had to fight for my life just to make it off my planet alive before it blew up. I think about it sometimes...but I don't regret it. I don't believe I ever will.”

“ I have plenty of red of my ledger, so I understand the plaguing thoughts.” Natasha nodded slowly, face grim, “Some of the things we do, aren't understood by many. They like to believe that we all often have a choice but when you're up against someone who thinks they have a right to take your life—it becomes fair game.”

Kara shrugged, taking that thought into consideration but she didn't think that it applied to her anymore, “That might have been true for me at some point back on my home planet...but I do it for fun now. I don't feel guilty about it...it's a sport I favor. And I'm really good at it.”

“ Not really a bad thing when you have players who put themselves in the same point. The fact that they're dead and your not just means that you're better. And there's nothing wrong with that. Like you said; you did what you had to do, Kara. The laws on this planet don't make it easy for beings like us.”

“ No kidding.” Kara shifted around on the sofa, wincing slightly when something crinkled in her pocket. She quickly dug out the black packets that Lena had given her and held them up for Natasha to see, and the other woman just blinked, “Lena said this wasn't gum.”

_ Five minutes later... _

Kara tossed the packets at Natasha to make her stop laughing but it made her laugh just a little bit harder and Kara just rolled her eyes, “You're not being very helpful, Natasha.”

Natasha mumbled something in Russian between her dying laughter, but Kara didn't quite catch the broken phrase, “Those are condoms, genius.”

“ And what exactly is a condom?”

“ Wait—you're being serious?”

“ Of course, why wouldn't I be?”

“ Alright.” Natasha sighed, fighting the urge to grin at Kara's 'serious puppy' face, “Alright, if we're gonna do this—I think we should order some food and I'll find the vodka.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_ Four hours later... _

Lena's meetings ran a little later than she would have liked, but she couldn't deny that she was grateful that L-Corp's new board was more creative and open minded than the last, and there were more women this time. It was a nice change that Lena could appreciate. She hadn't heard much from her wife, but that wasn't unusual when Cat had a day full of meetings like herself.

The traffic getting to the penthouse was light considering that it was still midday and the after work traffic hadn't yet built up. She'd never admit it but she was taking her sweet time getting to her penthouse, a little nervous about what she'd find there. But it had been several hours since she's last seen Kara and this  _ had  _ been her idea.

Lena wasn't even sure why she was having trouble getting her thoughts together and she could not for the life of her stop fidgeting. She wasn't fabricating when she told Kara she was unsure about sending her to the penthouse to spend some time with Natasha.

She didn't even acknowledge the doorman and the security detail when they addressed her politely in the lobby as she made a beeline for the elevator. She cleared her throat and straightened her shoulders as the elevator rose closer and closer to her floor.  _ This was my idea. My idea. My idea. Damn me and my great ideas. _

The penthouse was quiet, quiet and warm and few of the lights were on. She noticed that the windows were tinted as she set her purse down on the table in the foyer. It didn't smell any different, not that she was checking or anything. Her heels clicked gently on the tiled floor as she entered the secondary living room where she could hear the TV going and smelled Chinese and pizza. She stopped in the doorway, not expecting the sight before her.

Her living room wasn't a complete wreck but it wasn't as neat as it was before, but at least the cleaning crew would have something to do later. The food containers were stacked neatly on the coffee table with balls up paper sitting in the empty containers and an empty bottle of vodka sitting next to the trash. She saw the items she gave Kara this morning sitting on the coffee table as well, and not one was missing or opened. And the Kryptonian in question was passed out on the sofa with a heavy throw blanket covering her, but there was no sign of—

“ Kara was great company.”

Lena jumped a foot in the air out of her skin as she looked to the right to find Natasha standing there with a black bag over her shoulder, her cheeks were a little flushed but she seemed perfectly fine. Not drunk or well fucked.

“ Oh.” Lena wasn't subtle when she looked the redhead over before she pulled out her phone, “Let me just wire your pay and—”

“ Not necessary,” Natasha interrupted and smirked cheekily at Lena's raised eyebrow, “Kara's company today was payment enough.” she winked, and Lena's shock turned into a thinly disguised glare.

“ I see,” Lena cleared her throat again, feeling the air getting stuck and Jesus she needed to get a fucking grip. She never thought she'd be the reason of her undoing. “That good?”  _ why do I do this shit to myself?  _ God did they have unprotected sex?  _ In my living room?! _

Natasha snickered, “I wouldn't know.”

“ I see— _ wait.. _ what? You wouldn't...know? So, neither of you...?”

“ Nope. Somebody else beat me to the pleasure. She wasn't interested getting in  _ my  _ pants.” Natasha's grin was as sleazy as her wink and Lena didn't have a proper response for any of it, “Call me next time she wants a massage or a movie date. Good evening Mrs. Grant-Luthor.”

Lena didn't even watch Natasha leave, her eyes drifting towards the slumbering blonde on her sofa. “I guess Cat was right about this one...” Lena exited out of her bank app and pulled up her phone book and dialed a familiar number as she made her way into the living room to sit next to Kara. She could still see the bruises around her neck, telling her that she still hadn't gotten her powers back.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Lena was sitting on the sofa with Kara's feet in her lap when Cat glamorously walked in and Lena took one look at her wife's smug demeanor and rolled her eyes. Cat shrugged off her fur coat and gingerly took off her Gucci sunglasses with a saucy grin.

“ I believe this is one of those I told you so moments, darling.” Cat strolled further into the living room, parking herself on the arm on the sofa, looking down at Kara and frowned when she saw that the bruises were still there. She reached down, lightly tracing Kara's jaw with her index finger, “So, she didn't fuck her... _ good girl.” _

Lena gestured towards the condoms on the table that were sitting next to the vodka bottle, “I've no doubt they had an interesting time all the same.”

Cat hummed, seemingly amused by something as she stood from her spot and kicked off her designer heels and moved to straddle her wife, maneuvering Kara's feet so that they could all be comfortable. The smaller of the two wrapped her arms around Lena's neck, “Why do you sound so oddly relieved that they didn't have sex?”

Lena shrugged, not willing to admit defeat but she knew it would be hopeless to against Cat at this point, “Like you said, she can practice on me...both of us really.”

“ Somehow, darling, I knew that you'd see it my way.”

“ You knew, didn't you?” Lena narrowed her eyes, hands sliding away from Cat's thighs to her backside, “You knew that Kara wasn't going to go for it?”

It was Cat's turn to shrug, but that gleam in her eyes didn't go away, “I suspected, but it took you a little longer to figure out that she was for us and us only...but I can't complain at the end result.” Cat looked down between them, humming again, “Such pretty feet...a shame she hides them in boots and those atrocious Nike shoes and vans you indulge her in.”

“ Mmm, you like it,” Lena adjusted her position beneath Cat as the shorter woman brings her knees tighter around her...and then suddenly, Kara is moving and so is Cat and Lena is simply curious to see how this is all going to turn out.

Still sitting on top of her, Cat stretches lightly as she turns to greet Kara with a pleasant smile, “Welcome back to... _ oh. _ ”

Lena looked to see what had Cat so surprised and noticed the changes immediately—the bruises and cuts around Kara's face and neck were gone. Instead, her perfectly tanned skin was as smooth as it once was before and flawless.

“ Good evening, Mistress.” Kara's voice was raspy, still laced with sleep but her bright blue eyes were lined with mischief that neither Cat nor Lena missed.

“ I see you're looking better,” Cat commented with a soft smile, “Are you feeling any better, dear?”

“ Much, thank you, Mistress.” Kara returned Cat's smile as the media CEO practically slid off of Lena's lap to pull Kara into a tight hug, one that was carefully returned.

“ It seems like you and Natasha had a good time today, anything noteworthy?” Lena asked, gesturing towards her messy coffee table and Kara at least had the decency to  _ pretend  _ to look guilty.

“ Uh, sorry, I can straighten this up,” Kara rose from her spot on the sofa, or at least she tried to but Cat pulled her back down onto the sofa, of course they all knew that if Kara didn't want to sit down she wouldn't have been. “Mistress?”

“ Why bother cleaning up when we're going to be staying here for the next couple of nights, be comfortable, Kara, this is your home too.”

“ We're staying?” both Cat and Lena say, surprised but neither of them were objecting. Kara never got to stay in the city and experience it for all of it's glory and she was curious, and Lena, well, she just wanted a morning when she didn't have to scream at idiot drivers to take the damn yellow light so she could get to work.

“ Does this mean you're gonna cook too?”

Lena snorted, getting up to go get a bottle of water from the kitchen. Kara looked up at Cat with her perfected and patented puppy pout and they all knew Cat was the biggest sucker for it. She had no intentions of cooking, craving Thai take out but Kara deserved a homemade hot meal, and really, Cat missed cooking for her.

She took the offered water gratefully from her wife when Lena returned, “We don't have any groceries, Cat. We can all go out and shop?”

Cat checked her phone, frowning at the reminder flashing across her screen, “You and Kara will actually have to go without me. I have a meeting with my editors that I can't miss, and another with the accounting department. I'll leave the dinner menu to you both.”

Lena hummed, “Anything in particular you want tonight Cat?”

“ Kara?”

“ Um...” Kara looked at them both who were looking back at her, not expecting to be put on the spot—Kara was usually content to hang around and go with the flow, “Uh...I really liked that Cajun chicken pasta you made a month ago. Like the entire meal, with the pie. And the homemade lemonade with the strawberries in it. Is that okay?”

Lena laughed as Cat bit back a groan and mock glared at Kara, “Fine, but you're helping me this time. Deal?”

“ Deal.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Lena and Kara walked the media CEO to the front door, neither really wanting her to leave but Cat promised to be back in a few hours and be done with work for the next couple of days. Cat kissed both of them goodbye and left them both standing in the doorway until the elevator doors closed behind her and she put her designer glasses back on.

“ Idiots...both of them.” she mumbled fondly, knowing Kara heard her and relayed the message to Lena. And Cat wasn't wrong, because three seconds later, her personal phone buzzed in her hand with a message from her wife. A picture message with her and Kara taking a quick selfie that was a little bit on the goofy side.

_ Your idiots, baby. Love you. _

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your patience! I had to rewrite this chapter, and it's not exactly Lena/Kara centric but I had to take care of something first. 
> 
> Dlfngrl05 (thanks again!) brought it to my attention to take Cat's feelings into consideration, and so a rewrite was in order. NEXT chapter is Lena/Kara. This was just more important for our lovely ladies.
> 
> Also, I wasn't able to respond to everyone's comments on the last chapter regarding Natasha and Kara's status, but I heard you guys lol. No more shenanigans from me.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> C_S


	17. Goodbye, Boundaries

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Cat was tired and irritated by the time she managed to wrap up her last meeting with a few of those high ranked CatCo shareholders. She was ready to go home to her two favorite people and wrangle a seemingly starving to death alien from destroying her kitchen.

But she had to go to her office to send off a few more emails before she disappeared from the building for the next few days. Cat had a lot on her mind but she wasn’t so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice when her entire floor quieted down when she stepped out of her private elevator.

It seemed as if everyone were too scared to even look in her direction—more so than usual and Cat was immediately suspicious. However, with the way her assistant was fidgeting next to her desk, the CEO knew she’d be informed of whatever was bothering everyone very soon.

And it seemed as if she had been deliberately waiting for Cat to sit down behind her desk and get comfortable before following in after her. Siobhan closed the doors before approaching the CEO’s desk cautiously and set the tablet down in front of Cat.

“Sally,” Cat didn’t even bother to pick up her glasses or to look down at what was being presented to her, “Is there a good reason why you’re deliberately delaying my exit to go home?”

“I...Lois Lane—” Siobhan wasn't exactly sure how she was going to deliver the news, having spent the last half hour practicing the words over and over in her head—but it was all for nothing because Cat's reaction would be the same, if not worse.

She didn’t have to say anything else as Cat suddenly snatched up her glasses from her open desk drawer and nearly dropped the tablet in her haste to pick it up. Siobhan cleared her throat softly and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Cats desk and waited for the war to inevitably start.

Cat couldn’t believe what the hell she was looking at. The article was published less than two hours ago and it contained photos of her wife and Kara put at the grocery store _without_ either of Kara’s handlers being present and Cat knew she should be expecting a scathing call from the DEO sooner or later from Hank Henshaw.

However, that was the least of the media CEO's worry. Cat was wondering how the hell these pictures were even taken without either of them noticing, particularly Kara. But it didn’t matter now, it was all said and done. The written portion of the article was tainted with words the stemmed from jealousy and spite.

And if that wasn't enough Lois to smear the the Grant-Luthor name. It also contained more pictures of Lena and Kara walking around all smiles and laughs making Cat smile (and Siobhan nearly ran out of the office at the sight). As Cat continued to scroll through the pictures, it didn't take her long to figure out that Kara was constantly throwing junk food into their basket and breaking the personal space boundaries (as if they had any to start with). The CEO didn't even bother to open the comments, not in the mood to sort through the ignorance that was bound to be waiting for her seeing as they were Lois Lane's followers.

Cat tossed the table aside with a loud thud causing her assistant to jump slightly, but the younger woman wisely chose to keep quiet—knowing it was dangerous when Cat went that quiet, and it was pure suicide to disturb her thought process.

Cat sighed heavily, chewing on the end of her glasses thoughtfully, “She's was playing with fire before...but now she's just poured on the gasoline.” Cat mumbled then smirked and Siobhan wasn't sure if she should be making herself scarce or taking notes.

“Ms. Grant?”

“Susan, get out. I have work to do.”

Siobhan didn't have to be told twice and she made sure to close the door soundly behind her and when everyone asked her why Cat was smiling and not throwing a fit—she didn't have a real answer for them, let alone answers for herself. Other than Lois Lane was a dead woman walking.

Figuratively or literally was still a toss up.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

When Cat entered the penthouse, it was warm and she could hear the TV blaring from the living room and laughter coming from the kitchen. She knew that they were aware of her coming inside, Kara more than likely heard her leaving her office but Cat made a beeline for the master bedroom to unwind first and to get out of her work clothes and into something more comfortable.

She had taken a quick shower to get rid of the kinks in her shoulders and neck and by the time she slipped into the kitchen wearing a tank top and yoga pants, there was a glass of wine waiting for her and the kitchen wasn't a wreck like she expected. There was an ordered chaos of chopped vegetables on one cutting board, and evenly cut chicken on another one. They even had the lemons and strawberries slices and sitting next to the empty pitcher to make it in, and the oven was already warmed up.

It reminded Cat of those cooking shows that came on late at night that would make anyone a starving fiend. Lena came around the counter to greet her wife, pulling her in for a kiss while Kara watched from the other side with her head tilted to the side, smiling softly.

Cat gestured to the counter as she walked around to hug Kara around the waist, kissing the Kryptonians chin, “What have you two been up to?”

Lena shrugged, taking a seat on the bar stool, “Well, after Lois' petty article, Kara and I figured we would take half the load and prep dinner for you but we didn't want to go too far and ruin it.”

Cat looked at both of them heavily, “I didn't think you would've seen that yet, I was hoping you didn't until after dinner.”

“My assistant sent it to me, figuring I should know about the backlash on my end—but I doubt it'd be as bad as either of yours will be. We all know what they tried to do Kara for just being associated with us—imagine what this is going to do to her during the next CTF game.”

Cat nodded grimly, running a hand through her hair with her free hand, “Yes, I'm aware of the repercussions...and I think Lois is too, that's why she did it.”

Kara scoffed, moving aside to let Cat start working on dinner but she didn't move away any further, “They can do whatever they want, if they want to risk their lives...they can.”

“Helps that you have a friend now too,” Lena added, refilling her glass, “I know you can handle yourself, sweetheart, but I feel better knowing that you don't have to watch your own back anymore.”

Kara nodded slowly, as if she were still on the fence about the whole thing but was trying to accept it for what it was, “If it makes you both feel better, I will do my best to work with Diana when necessary.”

Cat and Lena shared a look, but neither were willing to touch that topic with a ten foot pole—not wanting to risk the easy atmosphere so early in the evening. Kara made the first step with Diana, but it was tentative and still needed time to air out. They weren't going to rush anything, despite the fact that it was a very real, and very mournful, possibility that Diana could be transferred into their care or next week. It was only a matter of time.

“What are we going to do about Lois Lane, Cat?”

“She threw the first punch, yes, but I don't want a media war.” Cat began setting up the casserole dish and mixing up the ingredients as Kara finally moved out of the way completely and began making the lemonade, “I'd rather set an example of her lesser Kryptonian. Prove that I will always be better than and that is something that will never change.” she used the spoon to smack the back of Kara's hand before the strawberry slice could make it to her mouth, and breaking her spoon in the process, “Out of my kitchen, baby, I adore you but I know half of those will be gone if I let you stay.”

Lena smirked and kissed away Kara's pout when she sat next to her, and Cat looked on fondly. She was glad that they were able to make it this far and hoped that it would lesser time to get more comfortable being so physical with Kara and vice versa. Cat wasn't sure how she would feel—seeing her wife kiss another woman that wasn't her despite it being her idea initially, but the more she witnessed it and experienced it, the more relaxed she became.

She put the dish in the oven and set the timer, and got to work on the strawberry lemonade, “You two looked like you had fun at the supermarket?”

Lena scoffed, pulling away from Kara, “If by fun, you mean desperately trying to keep up with her calorie intake and keeping it healthy at the same time; then next time _you_ can go and I'll wait for the press release.”

“It wasn't that bad,” Kara protested, though her grin said otherwise, “Just a few cookies and overly sugared cereal. Lena's exaggerating!”

Cat paused what she was doing and nearly dropped the small bowl of sliced lemons, and Lena laughed at her lovers awed expression, having forgotten about the million dollar bet she won, “Oh yeah, babe, you lost the bet.”

“Since when?”

“Earlier this morning.”

Cat chuckled quietly, shaking her head, “I'll wire the money later...looks like you're springing the bill for our vacation since I'm a million dollars poorer.”

Kara looked between the two women, enjoying their light banner, “Lena mentioned that earlier...where will we be going? Will I have be training there too?”

“Kara, dear, what exactly is your idea of a vacation?”

“Um...I don't think I've ever had one before?”

Cat tsked, and set the pitcher in the refrigerator, “Well, that's not acceptable, you see... _my_ definition of a vacation means doing nothing all day, all night every single day we are there.” she picked up the wine bottle and her glass and walked out of the kitchen with Lena following after her.

Kara stayed at the counter for a few seconds longer, waiting until Lena and Cat were settled on the sofa before using her superspeed and joining them, leaving her untouched glass in the kitchen. She wasn't a big fan of the sour taste it left in her mouth. That and it didn't do anything for her. She sat down in front of the sofa, next to Cat's legs while Lena stretched out and scrolled through the channels.

“So, you didn't screw Natasha...what _did_ you two do for four hours?”

Kara turned slightly, looking up at her blonde Mistress who was looking back down at her expectantly, and the look Cat was giving her could've been predatory but Kara wasn't exactly sure what to do with that look, so she just averted her gaze.

“We, um, we just sat here and talked.”

“Oh? Talk about what, dear?” Cat undid Kara's ponytail and began combing her fingers through her blonde locks gently, nails scratching at her scalp periodically, “Anything we would be interested in?”

“We...we talked about battle stories. Our scars, how we got them...or mistakes in a fight that shouldn't have been made.” Kara shrugged casually, “She's a dedicated warrior and I wouldn't mind sparring with her in the future.”

Lena scoffed, “I certainly hope not _here_. I'm not ready to remodel as I'm very fond of this particular design...that and the original architect is dead. Besides, don't you get enough practice with Alex and Lucy? Why do you need more?”

Kara detected something in Lena's tone she couldn't quite decipher off the back—it was the same tone she used earlier when she first returned home when Natasha was present until she was gone and out of sight and out of mind. It didn't take the Kryptonian too long to figure out that Lena was feeling threatened around Natasha, to the point where just talking about her would've gave her hives if possible.

Kara turned around to look at the brunette better, meeting her eyes steadily, “I don't...I was just making a friend, but if it bothers you Lena, I don't have to talk to Natasha ever again.”

Cat raised an eyebrow at Kara's choice of words, almost as if she were guilt tripping Lena...like they tried to guilt trip her with Miranda and Diana, thought that was unintentional, “I think it's good for Kara to have friends in the city.”

“What?” Lena looked up at Cat with narrowed eyes, “I mean I agree...but why does it have to be her?”

“It was _your_ idea in the first place, Lena.” Cat reminded her wife gently, this wasn't the first plan to backfire on the younger woman and Cat knew that it certainly wouldn't be the last, “But I don't think you have anything to worry about, Kara turned her down...didn't you?”

“Yeah,” Kara was sitting up on her knees now, so she could look at them both equally now, “I know _why_ you brought her back over, Lena, but I also want you to know that it's not necessary. I know that I'm probably the most powerful person on this planet—”

Cat waved away her comment with an eye roll, “You _are.”_

“Right, but I'm not so powerful that I don't know how to handle myself around humans...more specifically the humans I care the most about. I would never intentionally hurt either of you, I care too much and I've been trained by two of the best the DEO has to offer, and sparred with them and they aren't dead.”

Lena sighed heavily, sitting up slightly, “You're right Kara, we—” Cat glared at Lena and the brunette sighed again, “Excuse me, _I..._ should have given you more credit, I was only trying to look out for everyone's best interest.”

Kara nodded, smiling sweetly at Lena and Cat, “I know, but my only interests are with you two and no one else.”

“So, if we would happen to move in that direction...you would be comfortable with that?”

“As long as you trust me, Mistress, I will be comfortable with that.”

“Good, because we're all sharing a bed tonight...nothing has to happen that none of us want, but Kara...we will trust you to tell us when you want us to stop something,”

“And vice versa,” Lena added softly, just as the oven timer went off in the kitchen and Cat gently extracted herself from Lena and Kara to go check on their delicious smelling dinner. Lena slid off of the sofa to the floor next to Kara and took the blonde's hand gently, “Are you okay, sweetheart? Feeling overwhelmed?”

“I...don't think so, no, I'm just a little nervous.”

Lena nodded, “That's understandable, Cat and I are as well.”

“You are?” Kara looked at her, worrying her bottom lip cutely.

“Yes, sweetheart...but that's why we're all going to communicate with each other from now on, and trust each other. It's a three way street, alright?” Kara nodded and Lena returned her smile, squeezing her hand, “Come on, let's go help Cat with dinner before she starts complaining about having to do everything.”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September? Here it is, the end of October. I'm such an ass, sorry about the wait! In all seriousness, I couldn't work on any older stories because my laptop was on the shits and the hard drive fried and it was kinda hard redoing a lot of the updates I had ready. 
> 
> Lowkey I was pissed off and being lazy about it. It was a huge setback on my end tbh.
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always.
> 
> C_S

**Author's Note:**

> I have no business starting another story, but you guys...I'm so bored. And 15 is my limit anyway, I swear...ugh, I need fanfic therapy for real. My imagination is killing me slowly.
> 
> Goodnight.
> 
> C_S


End file.
